The Perfect Plan
by long lost island
Summary: Angelus comes up with the perfect plan to capture Buffy. Willow, the first to be captured and abused may be the only one that and undo Angelus' plans. Angelus/Willow, Angelus/Buffy. M for a reason. Also the timeline is a little mixed up just for fun!
1. No Deflowering Just Yet

Hello everyone. This is my first Buffy fanfiction. Please be kind and leave a review. I own nothing from the Buffy universe.

….

The perfect plan was about to be put into motion. He had thought of simply torturing the slayer but a little deranged birdie suggested something far more gruesome than that. There was nothing that could get this new plan out of his head. After almost ninety years of being held in check by Angel he was eager to cause harm but he was old enough to realize that rushing into things unplanned usually ruined the meal.

Through the window panes he could see his prize for tonight and attempted to open the doors to the bedroom. It was locked but after so many years a simple lock was very easy to overcome. Within seconds he stood next to the bed that held his sleeping prize.

Willow, Buffy's best friend, was fast asleep and completely unaware of the danger standing only a foot away from her. He could tell from her breathing that she was a heavy sleeper; a talent from observing humans for so long.

He had time tonight and decided to have some fun. He looked through her clothes and found nothing but rather dull and very innocent clothes and underwear until he came to an outfit that he recognized. It was the leather skirt and the rather revealing top she wore last Halloween. He remembered her discomfort in it as well. A mischievous idea came to him and he grinned with dark amusement.

"Willow." He whispered. "Time to wake up."

Willow mumbled something and was falling back to sleep again. Angelus caressed her face with a thumb and spoke her name once again.

Willow was more awake but with her eyes still closed. "Angel?" She sounded confused as if she was surprised to hear his voice.

"Almost."

Her eyes shot open and she was about to scream till her mouth was covered by a strong hand. "I wouldn't scream unless you want me to snack on your parents."

Willow calmed down as much as she could and nodded her obedience.

"That's a good girl. I have a plan to set into motion and you are the first piece needed."

The next thing she knew was darkness.

He returned to the factory with Willow and placed her on the large table with chairs. Spike wheeled in on his wheelchair with a look of curiosity and a smile. "What's this then? Bait for the slayer?"

"Yes, but this is only the start." Angelus looked down at Willow who now held a less than content look on her face. "She's a rather cleaver one in the group as well as Buffy's closest friend. Buffy's young and not in control of her emotions. She'll come running to rescue her or give into my demands without thinking."

"And the little lamb will blame herself." Drusilla walked in quietly never keeping her eyes off the young woman on the table. She came to the table's edge and held Willow's face. "Oh, she has power this one does. It's bound up tight it is. Like a little present waiting to be unwrapped. Sweet little pet."

Angelus and Spike knew what was going to happen next and a great deal of care would have to be taken for Dru not to tear apart their captive or accidently harm her while she 'played'.

"She needs to be taken care of my love." Angelus pulled Dru towards him forcefully while giving Spike a pointed look. He nibbled on her neck making Dru giggle. "You can play with her all you want if you promise to take care of her. No marks, nothing broken and her mind intact."

She whined a little. "You said I could play with her."

He let her go bringing his attention to Spike. "You don't agree with me."

Spike kept his true thoughts to himself. "I don't think poking at the slayer is a wise decision."

"Yes you're proof of that wheeler boy."

"This will provoke her."

Angelus smiled. "Oh I hope it does."

Spike sat back in his chair, cursing himself for being in the condition he was in. At least he'll heal soon enough. He looked at the young woman on the table. "How hard did you hit her? I thought you wanted her alive."

Willow began to wake slowly form her stupor and sat up quickly on the table. She saw Angelus, Spike and the woman she only saw once before, Drusilla. It didn't take her too long to get off the table like some meal. Her feet touched the cold floor. Only then did she realize her state of dress or undress rather.

"Please tell me I got dressed in my sleep."

Angelus' grin grew. "Oh, yes I thought you would be more comfortable in this than your flannel pajamas. No need to thank me."

She crossed her arms trying to cover herself as much as possible. It was only then she realized he forgot her underwear. This thought she kept to herself, not wanting to draw attention to that very fact.

Dru crept up behind her and pulled her hair back eliciting a short scream from Willow. "Oh, she's innocent. You have power, love to use that power little one. Will you be my little dolly and play with me?"

"Why am I here? Here is definitely not the place I want to be right now. We could have talked in my bedroom. That room is not here." Willow was now rambling and quickly stopped when Angelus stepped towards her.

He looked around the room in a grand gesture. "Correct. Now let's talk. How long you'll be here depends on how long it takes on capturing Buffy." He stepped closer to her lifting her face to look at him with a finger. "You're going to answer some questions and each time you don't I'll allow Dru here to 'play' with you."

Willow found some strength fueled by fear and attempted to break away from Dru's hold on her. "I won't give you anything that will help you get to Buffy!"

Angelus' game face was on and a low growl escaped from his throat. That familiar cruel smile crept on his face. "There are so many ways to get information from such a young and innocent girl like you. I'll enjoy teaching you a few of those methods."

Those words stopped Willow short and she began to cry in silence, fear lifting off of her in waves.

Spike watched the scene with detached bemusement. "So what's next on the adjenda?"

Angelus turned to Spike. "Well getting out of that chair would be a nice idea. Oh wait you can't.

Spike stood up quickly with some residual pain. "A week will make all the difference."

"Don't worry you can still babysit can't you? You've always been good at tying up young innocent women." She pulled Willow from Dru's hands and looked into Willow's eyes. "You must be so scared right now. Well you should be."

Dru stepped forward clearly upset that her new toy had been taken from her so quickly. "I want to see her thoughts. They are like tree vines with pretty flowers. I want to pull the flowers off one by one." She reached up to the side of Willow's face. Spike stopped her.

"Not now love, there will be no deflowering just yet."

Willow didn't like the sound of his words. All she wanted was to be back in her bed at home and wake up and be ignored by her parents like usual. She had to get out of here and warn Buffy of…of whatever she knew so far.

…..

Giles looked at his watch and wondered were Willow was. It was not normal for her to be late. The girl was so punctual he could set his watch by her. He looked up when Xander entered.

"Ah, Xander, did you see Willow today?"

"No, I didn't I assumed she was here researching with you. I came here looking for her as I have this paper I need her help with."

Giles looked a little worried. "Give her a call she may be sick."

Xander nodded curious as now as to the reason for Willow not being here. He called, there was no answer. "No answer."

Giles called the office and found out that her mother called the school to inform them that Willow was sick. "Well then, I suggest you visit her after school to see how she's doing. She's probably asleep and didn't hear the phone."

Buffy entered trying to look happy but the news that Angel was gone and replaced by a very twisted demon simply didn't lighten her mood. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how are you?" Xander spoke trying to give some support. He may not have liked Angel to begin with but he would trade the guy for this evil version of him any day.

"You know me, I'm hanging in there. Just waiting to speak with Willow she had something to show me. Some research she was working on. By the way where is she?"

Giles commented on Willow's illness as he was reading.

"That's odd she was feeling fine last night."

Just then a police officer and a detective entered the library. "Buffy Summers?"

Buffy stood up with a very bad feeling. "Yes, that's me."

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Willow Rosenberg."

….

Buffy called home and left a message on the machine. She forgot that her mother would not be home until late tonight in preparation for a new exhibit. Her one phone call gone she now had to rely on whoever they got as her lawyer that she very quickly asked for before answering any questions. There was something about this that wasn't adding up and had to be cautious.

An hour later someone entered the interrogation room. Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Angel?"

"Angelus if you please. I'd rather not be associated with lower, weaker individuals."

"What are you doing here?"

He placed the briefcase he brought in with, opened it and took out a laptop. "I am your state appointed lawyer. Are you interested in seeing what you have done?"

"You are out of your mind. You are NOT my lawyer."

He ignored her while showing a video. She tried to ignore it but Willow's scream caught her attention. "What is this?"

"Brilliance and I have three more videos of killing a few more of your friends. So if you want to run from the law, by all means I would love nothing more if you did. Then you'll have no place to run too and I get to release another video. You should see the one starring Xander."

"Shut up!" Buffy couldn't believe what was happening. From what Giles told her about Angelus was that he was cruel, crafty and relentless but not this well planned. "I get it, I have few options and you're pulling the strings. Can we get to the part where we fight and I kill you?"

Angelus pulled out a steak and placed it on the table in front of her. "Here's your chance. Take it and kill your lover."

Buffy picked up the steak and threw herself over the table and slammed him against the wall ready to strike but at the last second stepped back.

He observed her reactions and saw comprehension in her eyes. "Where is Willow? Someone called the school to say she's sick."

"Oh you _are_ cleaver. Angel always praised you too much."

"What do you want?"

Angelus sat back down again and held out his hand for the steak. She slammed it into his hand more than tempted to drive it through his arm. He held all the cards at the moment and would have to play his game for now.

"Good girl. Now Willow is alive but for how long depends on what you decide."

"What do you want?"

He stood up and walked towards her. "You."

"You wanted to kill me before."

"I'm glad I didn't because that would have ended my fun. Imagine owning a slayer. I'd be the first vampire to have one."

She pushed him away and he slammed against the wall and laughed. "Oh I will enjoy training you."

"Shut up!"

"Two choices Buffy. Give yourself up and the tape will disappear and Willow will continue being ignored by her parents. If you decide to prove your innocence Willow will end up dead. If you run another one of your friends will meet the same fate."

The choices filled her head and she knew that she was beat. Over and over again she tried to find a way out of this situation. "Fine I'll give in."

He was half disappointed with her decision and it showed on his face.

"Oh, I see you were looking forward to a fight. I'll be more than happy to oblige."

He said nothing else and simply left. Twenty minutes later Angelus returned with the police detective. "I believe you are free to go Ms. Summers. You have an alibi and the tape was proven to be set up to frame you. I'll explain."

Buffy listened to the lies the detective was fed and she answered the standard questions as Willow was still considered a missing person. Angelus kept looking at her with a very hungry smile. She looked back and with her eyes told him, 'Game on'.

…


	2. Dolly Needs to Change

I own nothing of the Buffy universe. I am just having some fun. Please review!

…

Buffy was surprised to realize that Angelus returned her to her house. "My house?"

"I could take you to some dark place, chain you up and start training you as my new pet but this seems more appropriate right now." He parked the car and followed her to her house.

"What are you doing?" Buffy wasn't about to allow him in her house.

Buffy's mother opened the door and hugged her daughter. "Are you alright? You had me so scared." She then looked up. "Get away from this house! Buffy get inside."

He gave Buffy a pointed look to play along. "Mom he was my legal counsel. He got me out of a really bad situation."

"Mrs. Summers I am studying law and I do believe I owe Buffy a huge favor. I didn't treat your daughter very well before and I am very sorry for that. I now go to meetings three days a week and have been dry for three weeks now."

Buffy looked at him with total disbelief. Her mother thought about it and nodded. "I understand now. Look I really appreciate your efforts in helping Buffy." She still didn't completely trust him and didn't invite him in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I have meetings all day tomorrow but I'll be here in the evening to see how you are and bring any news on Willow."

The look in his eyes told her that this was an order and non negotiable.

"I'll see you then." She put on a pleased face. In reality she wanted nothing more than to tear him apart.

"Goodnight Buffy, Mrs. Summers."

Buffy watched as he pulled away from the house. This was worse than being taken away for this was far more personal, slower somehow.

…

Willow had just finished eating a plate of fruit. She ate everything she could for she didn't know when her next meal would be. Dru fed her, treating her like a little child. "She's a good little dolly. Can you lift the plate dolly? When I close my eyes I can see you lift the plate with a simple thought."

"I see you two have been getting along." Angelus walked into the room. "I met our dear Buffy and I must say you have a very loyal friend. Good friends are hard to come by." He snaked around the high backed chair and placed his hands on Willow's shoulders.

"She'll get me out of here." The quiver in her voice gave her true fear away.

"Oh, you'll get to leave eventually." The tone was a teasing malice.

Dru pouted. "I want to play with my dolly. She has such pretty eyes."

Angelus stepped away from the chair and quickly lifted Willow and threw her on the table. He held her by the throat looking into her eyes. "Did you hear that Willow a game. Over the past two hundred years I have learned a lot of games. Let's play one. I'll ask you a question and if you answer honestly you'll get to ask any question you want and I'll answer honestly."

"How can I trust you'll be honest?"

He smiled despite himself. "That's a fair question. You'll simply have to trust my word as a vampire."

"What will happen if I don't answer honestly?" As soon as the question left her lips she regretted it knowing she wasn't going to like it.

He vamped out with a malicious smile. "I'll enjoy myself with this." He pulled out a scalpel. "I'll give you a demonstration." He gave her a superficial cut on her neck. Some blood began to pool slowly but enough to give him a taste. "That stung didn't it? Let me kiss it better."

Willow breathed in with shock expecting him to bite her. She looked at him rather surprised that he simply sucked on the scrape and licked it clean. He was inches from her face when he spoke to her. "You taste delightful. Lie all you want as I'd love to taste your whole body." His hand slowly moved down her stomach to just above the top of her skirt.

"Oh, I want to play. Let me play."

"Sorry I need you to tell me when she's lying."

Dru sat on the table and placed her hands on either side of Willow's face. "Let's play."

"How broken up was Buffy when she realized she lost her lover?"

She didn't want to answer but he made sure that the scalpel was in sight. "You know the answer to that. She was hurt, now she's angry."

"Alright ask a question."

Willow had to think. She had to ask questions that may in the end help her. "What was meant by that I have power? I have no hidden power."

Dru spoke up this time. "Hidden behind vines and the smell of books. She'll make a fine addition to the family once she's trained."

A thousand thoughts went through her head with those words. "That doesn't answer my question.

"You're a witch. Now tell me…"

"A witch?"

"Don't interrupt it's rude. How did it feel to find out that Xander decided to choose a self absorbed princess over you?"

His words struck a chord and her voice was caught in her throat. Tears threatened to spill but she kept them in check. "It hurt a lot."

"You're answers are a little short for my liking. Next time I want details. Your turn."

"Do you intend on letting me leave in the same condition as when you brought me here?"

"What would be the fun in that? Change is good Willow." He caressed the side of her face. The hunger in his eyes was growing. "Did you ever envision yourself with Xander under your bedcovers at night? Tell me in detail how he would touch you, show me."

He took her hand and she pulled away. The question was simply too personal for her to handle. "I'm not answering that nor showing you."

He took the scalpel and sliced lightly just above her left breast. In a fluid moment he liked and sucked all the blood that her body would allow. His hand squeezed her other breast and she squealed in fright. "Oh, new to this are we. We'll have to remedy that."

"No, I don't need any remedies. I am good on the remedies."

Angelus had to give Willow credit for holding her nerve. Most women her age would be crying, begging to be set free. Instead she cut remarks back, distracted herself and used the opportunity to gain information.

"Remedy, teach there really is little difference between the two in my opinion."

"I'm tired of this game."

"I'm not. Tell me what you think Buffy and I would be like as a couple."

Willow remained quiet. This time he sliced along her right shoulder with his hand at her waist, caressing it. She hated it for it confused her when he removed his hand. "I think you partly enjoyed that."

"I..."

"Did you enjoy what I did, placing my hands on you?" He already knew the answer but wanted a chance to taste her once again.

"No."

"Oh, little dolly is lying. Little dolly needs to tell the truth." Dru lifted Willow's head to look at her.

The cut was along her stomach this time and he took his time as his hand moved lower to just between her legs. He could smell the fear and arousal coming off of her and what made it so wonderful was that she hated every moment of her enjoyment.

"Answer honestly. Do you enjoy what I am doing?"

Tears built up in her eyes. This wasn't what she was supposed to be feeling. Everything he was doing to her was so wrong and yet she enjoyed his touch. She must be a horrible person. This was the creature that wanted to harm her friends and Buffy.

"No, I shouldn't. No I don't enjoy it." Tears spilt from her eyes and ran to the sides of her head.

He was making progress. Young woman are so easy to shame. They still believe that they are how their body reacts to things. "Shouldn't?"

Willow shook her head trying to get free of Dru's hold. "She has a _dirty_ little secret. Tell the secret little dolly."

"Answer me, how do you feel when I do this?" He placed a hand between her legs softly massaging the inner thighs.

Her body was reacting in all the wrong ways.

_No, there is a reason for this and it's not because I truly want this._

"Answer me Willow." He whispered her name in her ear as a lover would. It sent chills down her spine and his attentions below were not helping her. He reached further up and she half jumped when he reached the thatch of hair. "I am so glad you are not into trends. I don't like it when a woman is deforested down there."

She couldn't look at him and tried again to pull away but Dru was holding her firm and Angelus placed his other hand on her shoulder with the scalpel only inches from her throat. Any sudden moves would prove to be rather fatal.

His mouth was at her ear. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Answer me, how do I make you feel?"

A part of her knew this was a game for him. That analytical part of her woke up and took over as she was not ready to be so awakened in such a manner. "Used. I fell used."

That was not the answer he had been expecting. Who would have thought this simple little girl would prove to be so entertaining. "Not dirty? Not cheap? Not even ashamed?"

"None of this is my fault. You kidnapped me, dressed me like a doll, molested and cut me to play a sick game. Angel would never have done any of this!" The words were cut off instantly.

A deep growl escaped his throat and any humor he held in his features fled. "He liked you Willow, would have defended you and all your friends. Loved Buffy to no end and look where it landed him; gone, erased and soon to be very much forgotten."

Willow now lost her control and screamed. He was too close to her for her liking and was treading on a sore topic of hers. She never trusted the one man that would never have harmed her and she feared him because she didn't trust Buffy's choice.

He started laughing. "That's it. Let it all out! Scream for me. You look so sweet when you are filled with fear."

Willow managed to pull free and leapt off the table. Dru started laughing giving Willow a rather scary smile.

"Go on then, run."

She didn't need to be told twice and ran to the nearest exit she could find. The sounds of female laugher and heavy footing were not far behind her. There was light up a flight of stairs. She ran for them only to trip just before the stairs. Angelus and Dru were upon her instantly.

Willow was pulled into Angelus' arms and she felt his breath on her neck and the growl from his chest on her back. She was in very serious danger of being killed. Dru tore down the front of Willow's top. "Dolly needs to change."

Before she understood what was happening Willow found herself on a bed with a very naked man. She never saw a naked man in the flesh before. His body was beautifully sculpted. Even the vampire face didn't detract from the beauty of him. He was an angel.

Dru was nowhere to be seen and for some reason that scared her. She felt safer with her there.

Angelus held her face simply by looking into her eyes. "You'll enjoy everything, I promise you."

Willow was expecting to be treated in a rough manner but was given a gentle kiss and smooth caresses from his fingers. They were exploring her, finding all those spots that made her react. "Don't hold back, tell me how you feel, moan, sigh and whimper. You don't need words."

He was so slow and tender with his touches that she wondered if this was the same man that wanted to harm her friends. Soon she was lost in touches, kisses and felt the fear slowly melt away. "That's it, give in. I won't harm you."

She closed her eyes when a hand reached between her legs. He was pleased that his actions were not done in vain. Fingers expertly played with the nub and she opened her eyes with pleasure. She never felt such a feeling before. The idea of handling things herself never ever occurred to her as it was far too embarrassing to think about.

Angelus was so pleased by her reactions. He then moved away from playing with her and moved to the area she feared to be explored. A few fingers entered her. What he found confirmed that she was still a virgin. Fear lifted off of her again so he distracted her by taking her lips with his own. After a minute his motions became rougher, faster and then he pulled away.

He looked into her eyes and was ready at her entrance then slowly moved into her then stopped. He waited for her body to adjust. She cried out in pain then calmed when he wasn't moving. With that one motion he had stolen her innocence and hoped to corrupt what was left of her.

His fingers played with her once again as he started moving in a steady motion. The pain died away to something deeper and it took over her body. She moaned unable to control herself further. She reached up to hold onto his shoulders as his movements increased in speed. Then something let go inside of her and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He held her to him possessively and bit into her neck as she climaxed. He only took enough to mark her and taste her. He finished shortly after.

Willow looked up at this dark angel and realized what had just happened to her. She gave herself to him, no fight, struggle or protest. She was seduced by him and enjoyed it.

"You are mine, now Willow and you gave yourself to me so easily. Imagine what you're friends are going to say. At least Buffy was attracted to Angel to begin with."

She curled into a ball and started crying. Angelus stood from the bed and smiled at his work. He dressed quickly, never taking his eyes off of her. He would keep her around for a while before he turned her. It will take time to break her. She was used to being ignored, being the observer. The idea of being the center of someone's attention would shatter her.

Angelus walked out of the room not realizing a pair of eyes watched from a distance. After some time Spike entered the room with a smile on his face. Willow opened her eyes pulling the thin sheets for coverage.

"I have no interest in you Love. You handled yourself very well. Thought you would be all tears and whimpers."

"Please just leave me alone."

Spike wheeled up next to the bed. "It will be interesting in seeing who will win this game in the end."

"It's not a game."

He knew she was still in denial but he had to push. The idea of a girl getting the upper hand on his sire made him smile. "With him everything is a game."

She turned to look at him. There was no sympathy in his eyes but cold amusement. "Who do you want to win?"

"It's not so much about who wins but how entertaining it is till the outcome." He laughed and left her to her grief. All he hoped was that she was smart enough to understand she could still get out of this alive.

…


	3. By All Means Enter

I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Here's chapter three. I would love to have at least one review. Just try it you may end up enjoying it.

….

The next day Buffy felt numb. She explained everything that she knew to the gang. They were just as stunned as she was. Giles seemed a shade or two lighter than normal.

"Buffy you can't blame yourself for what is happening. Angelus has a long history of cruelty. Spike is an armature compared." Giles cleaned his glasses for what seemed to be the tenth time already.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She didn't need any more bad news.

Giles was trying to keep his calm. "I could lie to you but that won't do you any good. You need to be prepared and you are not. He's fixated on you."

"I could leave Sunnydale."

"No way Buff. If you go then I'll be the first to pack my bags." Xander jumped in.

"I'm in as well. I'd love an excuse to kick some vampire butt. He kidnapped my girl."

Buffy was happy to have such good friends but they would get hurt because of her. "Thanks guys but this is serious. I can't just punch my way through this situation. He wants to get into my life and there's nothing I can do about it unless it means one of you getting hurt or Willow killed."

"The videos are troubling." Giles stopped his thought process and went into his office. He came back with a rather new looking book.

Xander was the most surprised. "Is that a modern book? I thought you only owned books that are two hundred years out of print."

"It is new but it may have the information we need. Buffy you said that in the video you saw yourself and Willow?"

"Giles, they looked identical. If I woke from a coma I would totally believe the video was real."

He flipped through the pages and settled to a picture of before and after shots. "They may be the Gorlak sisters. They are witches that were the first to specialize in image arts. Most of their income comes from the film industry. To hire them for private work would cost a fortune."

Buffy read the info. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, it was left here by a student I believe about a week ago. Rather odd coincidence."

"So maybe there's someone on our side we don't know about." Xander spoke with no humor.

Giles thought about it. "You know, I think Xander has the right idea."

"I do?"

Buffy playfully hit him in the arm. "You do come up with good ideas from time to time. Your army training helped out a lot."

The gang got to work in trying to get a game plan together. Giles had Cordelia contact the sisters and if possible arrange a meeting.

…

Willow didn't get out of bed until Angelus was well and gone. He left her some clothes and a note. At least he was giving her that. She stood and was in pain. Every part of her skin felt dirty. The same horrific thought kept running through her head over and over again. She enjoyed what was done to her. He was so gentle with her.

The note explained that she is to shower, dress and head to the main room with the table. Nothing else was explained. The clothes provided were her size but darker colors that what she was used to wearing. There was no use complaining as they covered her and she was given underwear this time round.

The water from the shower felt wonderful. Never had she been so happy to have a shower in her life. The soaps and shampoo were of the expensive kind. Her senses were almost overwhelmed by the smells and the feel of hot water on her skin. She was never the kind to think about smelly soaps but now she understood the appeal of spending a little extra money on them.

After her shower she got dressed and went to the main room. Spike was waiting for her. "Good evening."

"I suppose."

"Oh, don't be like that. Things could be much worse." Spike motioned for her to sit down. A Laptop was provided. "Boss has work for you to do. You being the genius with computers and all it seems fitting. The more you work at this the less work you'll have to do without your clothes on."

Willow cringed at the thought. Spike did speak to her last night. Not long but enough to know that he had no ill intentions towards her in the same arena as Angelus.

"Why are helping me?"

Spike smiled as if he was repeating some inside joke to himself. "Helping you more like using you. I think Angel has had things a little too easy. Dru was easily driven mad and turned. It would be nice to see him actually work for something. He's used to things working for him."

The idea of fighting never entered her thoughts. "I can't fight him."

"Fine then. Here's another book. Translate and I'll back in a few hours." Spike wheeled himself away and another vampire entered with a meal of fruit, toast and some tea that had an odd but pleasant smell.

The program wasn't difficult to use and the translation would be easy. She read the book she was given. It was then she realized what Angelus was planning for Buffy. She had to do something.

An hour passed and she worked as little as she could on the program. The idea came to her to try and make a run for it for a second time. She stood and looked around. That's when she spotted them. There were at least three vampires not too far way. They nodded back when she made eye contact almost daring her to try and make an escape attempt.

In her observations she noticed that they didn't make any effort to come closer either. They were silent posts waiting for her to step out of bounds. Alright no way to break out of here perhaps there was something she could do while in bounds.

_Think Willow, think._

Fight back. That's it, how could she be so stupid? She typed up a fury looking like she was pressed for time. Her hidden guards would only report that she was working hard nothing more. The translation was done and she simply had to wait and hope that her idea will work.

Spike watched her from a distance, hidden and was impressed how observant she was. It seems that some slayer training rubbed off on the girl. He wasn't well versed with computers. In all honesty he was too busy killing and shagging to bother with the whole technology thing. Though not knowledgeable in technology he was well versed in facial expressions. Willow's face changed from fearful to curious to very confident.

He wheeled in after she finished her work. "All done then?"

"Yes."

"So I guess you have some idea what is going to happen to Buffy."

Willow may not be fear of him harming her but some respect was always in order. "I thought he wanted to kill her."

"There are many ways to kill someone. He's rather creative. One has to admire his technique. I've never been one to get things all complicated. Kill and move on I always say. I'm rather practical in that sense."

"Yes and now you are in a wheelchair." Angelus and Dru entered the room. Dru hung off of Angelus with a very content look on her face.

Willow could see a vein pop in Spike's forehead. "All to save Dru."

"Oh, you all jealous." Dru walked over to Spike and gave him a kiss.

Willow remained silent. The more quiet she remained the better, in her opinion. She didn't relish the idea of being the center of anyone's attention right now. But her luck would not be with her. With Dru elsewhere it freed Angelus to speak with Willow.

"So how much work did you get done on the translation?"

"It's all done."

He looked at the screen and was pleased to find that it was indeed done. Willow was an asset and he intended to use her talent with the computer further. "It must be hard to be here now that you know what I intend on doing to Buffy."

Willow said nothing. The idea of being under someone's gaze was unsettling to her.

"All quiet? Yes well you were always the quiet one weren't you? Always so ignored, put aside and treated like a library of information. I want to thank you for translating this. Most vampires are useless when it comes to technology." He pulled her towards him watching her reaction to him. There was fear there but not anywhere near where she was before. "It seems breaking you in did some good."

"Ahem, there is still work to bloody do you know." Spike interjected.

Angelus sighed. "All work and no play now Spike?"

"You are supposed to meet Buffy tonight right? Part of the plan and all."

He let go of Willow and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Dru I would like you spend some time with her. I am very interested in seeing what potential power she has."

Dru stepped towards Willow with a rather frightening smile on her face.

"Play nice Dru this is one doll I cannot replace for you."

….

Angelus rang the doorbell and Buffy answered the door. It was apparent that she was not pleased to see him. "Are you going to invite me in lover?"

"By all means enter."

He felt the wall go down and he casually entered the house and walked into the living room only to find that Buffy wasn't alone. Everyone of the gang except Willow was there and armed to the teeth with holy water, crosses, steaks and other pointy objects that would cause him pain.

"I see you invited friends for dinner. You shouldn't have. I fed before I came here; a young, blond woman with the same eyes as yours."

Giles started to incant something. Angelus lunged towards him with full game face, only to be blocked from him with a rather painful blast of holy water across his chest. He threw Xander across the room and gave Oz a rather painful punch to his face. Cordelia held her cross while standing next to Giles. Buffy kept Angelus busy, destroying a few pieces of furniture in the process.

When the incantation was finished Angelus stopped fighting. He waited for something to happen. "Whatever you intended it didn't work. I think I'll leave now. I wanted to spend some quality time alone with you but I guess I'll spend another night with your dear friend Willow. She's so responsive for a virgin. Well not a virgin anymore."

He headed for the door only to be repelled by it. Then he understood what Giles did. "Do you believe keeping me here would do you any good Buffy? Or is this a call for attention? I've been neglecting you lover. I'm so sorry. Let's have a kiss."

Oz and Xander threw a net over him and Buffy beat him to the ground. "Hold him down!" Giles ordered as he prepared a syringe.

Angelus knew that he had to get out of this mess or he will truly regret getting caught. He used all his strength and threw all three towards Giles. Oz fell into the syringe and passed out.

"Don't let him get away. Oz will be fine." Giles pulled out a steak and Buffy started to go round two on Angelus who only started laughing.

He pulled the net off of him and threw it at Xander who tripped over a now very unconscious Oz. Buffy ran after Angelus who ran straight for the kitchen to acquire a few weapons. Knives were always easy to get to in a kitchen.

He pulled out a cleaver. "Now this is nice. Thought I would use this on one of your friends."

"You are not leaving until we get Willow back."

Giles ran into the kitchen along with Xander. They were holding crosses and cornered Angelus who was still acting like this was just some game.

"I am curious lover. That incantation keeps vampires in right?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

He stepped forward keeping the cleaver to his side. "Then it won't keep other Vampires out I'm guessing."

Buffy turned to Giles for confirmation. That's all he needed to grab her and place the cleaver to her neck. "Now lover I really wanted to play with you a little longer but it seems your plans have rushed things."

Just then two other Vampires entered the kitchen. One held Cordelia the other Oz who was only being held up by the vampire holding him.

"Remove the curse or two of your friends die tonight. Don't even think of it my dear watcher. You may be more skilled than most other watchers but even you know when you've been beat."

Defeat in this situation was final. "You are free to go as are any other vampires."

"That's it?" Buffy thought there would be more to it.

"Yes, now get out."

Angelus pulled Buffy towards the kitchen door. He kissed the side of her neck, nibbling in a sensitive area Angel had discovered. "Angel discovered that spot easily enough; though you were very compliant with him." He brought his attention to Giles. "I could use a watcher. Come with me and your precious slayer and friends will not be hurt."

"Giles, don't."

Xander had enough and lunged with the cross. It was enough of a distraction that Buffy threw Angelus to the floor and went after the other two vampires. They knew well enough not to fight her and dropped her friends and left the way they got in.

Angelus stood up as if nothing happened. Xander turned towards Buffy ignoring Angelus who grabbed him and threw him outside. Two other vampires were waiting and took hold of Xander who had dropped the cross inside.

"I'll be leaving now."

By the time Buffy finished fighting Angelus, Xander and the other two vampires were gone. He looked at her and laughed. "I have the tape with Xander. I won't be there to save you this time round. The police will come and you'll have to deal with things yourself. No more deals. Surrender or be a fugitive."

Buffy knew this was no idle threat. What they planned tonight was a huge mistake and now two of her friends are in very real danger.

"I've been a fugitive before. I can do it again. Besides we know who made the videos."

"They'll never talk. Paid too much money for them to talk."

Angelus stepped up to Buffy. "I will really enjoy hunting you down. Having connections with the police will come in handy. Now that you don't have your little computer hacker with you, you'll have to rely on what's left of your friends."

Buffy watched as Angelus walked away and disappeared.

…


	4. From a Card Carrying Loser

Here's chapter 4. As you all know I own nothing of Buffy. I would love to have a review. First reviewer gets a cookie.

….

"I am no witch, I have no power! Leave me alone!" Willow pushed Dru away only to be caught and thrown on Dru's bed.

"You need to be punished little dolly."

Willow looked up into the eyes of her tormentor and only saw insanity and the need for something. "What do you want from me?"

Dru stroked Willow's face. "I want you to claim your power. It is under your skin, waiting to be used but you sleep and mutter and play." She closed her eyes. "Oh, it sings to me like a river of fire and nature and all that sings."

Willow looked into Dru's now opened eyes and a few stray thoughts came running across her mind. She hoped that the vampires didn't pick up on them.

"You play on both sides of the river. One side you have not explored yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Dru could answer she heard voices and pulled Willow with her to the main room.

Angelus was there holding a young man by the throat. He threw him to the ground.

"Xander!" Willow pulled away from Dru to Xander. She hugged him so thankful to see someone she knew and could trust.

Xander hugged back. "Willow, are you alright?"

"I could be better. Never mind about me, are you alright?"

"As good as I can be."

Angelus pulled Willow away and kicked Xander hard in the gut. "What a sweet reunion; makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For that one of you will have to suffer."

"Don't touch him!"

Angelus covered Willow's mouth. "So what will it be looser boy? Do you want to take a punishment for existing or watch as I teach Willow a new trick?"

The meaning wasn't lost on Xander. He wasn't smart or that strong but he was a lot braver than most gave him credit for. "I can handle anything you can dish out."

"I'll love teaching you how wrong you are." He tossed Willow aside. She fell next to Spike who held her down with a hand. She tried to get away so he held on tighter to make her stay put.

Xander got up with the support of the table. "Here's your chance to beat up on a human. Yeah, how brave of you."

Angelus punched Xander to the ground again. "I don't need to prove my bravery but rather how ruthless I can be. I get the feeling you have not learned that."

"Yes, raping a teenager is not ruthless it's pathetic. This is coming from a card carrying looser."

Willow looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with Xander. Angelus must have told everyone what he did to her. She was happy that Xander stood up for her but he was going to take a beating for it.

Angelus bent down and smiled. "Oh if you could only have seen her reaction. It was beautiful to my ears."

"You sick bas—"

Xander was knocked out before he could say another word. Angelus nodded to two of his henchmen. "Take him to the playroom. I have a few things for him to watch." He nodded to another. "Get the tapes and follow my instructions exactly."

The third vampire nodded and left the room.

Angelus looked at Dru who wanted to talk. "Little dolly will be perfect for your plans. Oh, the power in her yet to be released!" Angelus held Dru back knowing that she would drain Willow if given the opportunity.

"This is good. Let's talk a little more, in private."

He looked in Spike's direction daring him to interfere. Spike held onto Willow and watched as Angelus left the room to have some 'fun' with his Dru. He let go of Willow.

She remained on the floor not wanting to move for the first little bit. Slowly she got up and made her way to a chair. Tears started to flow for the first time since she got here. Genuine tears followed by heavy sobs wracked her body.

Spike watched for a moment still seething in jealousy. He let that emotion pass and brought is attention to the crying mess before him. "Willow there really isn't any use in crying. Angelus will only enjoy watching you cry."

She turned around and stood. "What do you care?"

"I don't care if am honest. So what power do you have exactly?"

"I don't have any power."

He knew it was there. Even he could feel it in the air and all he had to do was find the right trigger; dangerous to do with such an untrained witch as her. She seemed too happy all the time. So that was the warden of her emotions. "That's right you are only Dru's obsession because you are such an easy shag."

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

"I saw everything you know. How you moved and writhed like a dirty little dog. I swear you were ready to bark if he hadn't kissed you."

Willow was shaking in anger now and forced herself to calm down. Anger never did her any good. What was the point in being angry? All it would do is make her sound like a child. She wasn't a child, not now.

"Tell me how your boy Xander would feel knowing how much you enjoyed your time with Angelus. Perhaps I'll tell him now before he beats Xander to death."

She remained quiet trying not to listen to his taunting words.

Spike knew her emotions would let go any minute now. All he needed to do was give a little push. "He's a randy teenager. Perhaps he'll get off thinking about you naked getting all nasty with…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before he was given a solid smack across the face.

"Ow, I mean…oh I am sorry." She backed off and gave him a look of fear. Tears started to from once again. Willow was waiting to be attacked for her outburst.

Spike was pleased at first that Willow struck him. He never saw it coming but he wasn't pleased that she gave up on her anger so quickly. That blasted fear always getting in the way. "A smack is all you have? I've had grandmothers show more fury than that."

Willow was taken aback with his attitude. "You're not angry with me?"

"Bloody hell girl what does it take to get you angry? I'm running out of insults."

"Why do you want me to get angry?" Now her analytical mind took over.

He had to try a different approach with her to get her out of that victim fear mentality. "Just playing tricks with you. It's rather boring. All you do is cry. As much of an idiot your boy Xander is at least he knows how to toss the insults back and forth."

She started to get angry again upon hearing Xander's name. "He's not an idiot. Just because he's kind and does his best to calm a situation down doesn't make him stupid."

He caught it, she truly cared about Xander. "Now, I want to see your magic at work and I can't do that with you all bottled up with fear. I want to get you angry and bloody hell I'll get that reaction out of you yet."

Willow soon found herself in a poorly lit room with Xander dangling from the ceiling, arms spread apart. He was barely conscious. She did everything not to cry out and alert him to her presence.

"Wake up we have a guest."

"I'll try to do magic! Fine I'll try I'll get angry if you want. Just don't hurt him."

Willow caught his cruel smile as he went to game face. The next part scared her the most; he stepped out of his wheelchair. "That felt really, really good. I've been waiting days to do that." He walked up to Xander who was trying his best not to break down.

Xander opened his eyes and saw Willow standing a couple of meters away. "Willow?"

"I'm sorry Xander this is my fault."

"No, it's not." He shook his head weakly. He caught Spike's attention. "Well let's see what you've got?"

Willow tried to approach Xander but was shoved away by Spike. "Now don't think of running off and telling Angelus about this little bit of fun we're having. By the time you get back he may not be alive."

His words had the desired effect. She stood but didn't run away.

Spike went to a table that held many different tools. They all looked incredibly painful and unless she used magic Xander would experience how painful, by a well practiced sadist.

The first tool picked up was a curved blade of sorts that she didn't want to see used. She reached deep inside herself to find any magic at all to use but found nothing.

The scream woke her up and she had to do something. She took a tool from the table and took aim at Spike's back. He turned around in time and caught her wrist. "Well that's more like it." He let go of her hand. "Go on then cut me. I'll only continue with what I started."

She slashed out and he ducked away from her. "That's all you have?"

Willow only saw one purpose and that was making him suffer. From time to time Spike would make some mark on Xander that make him yell out in fright. It fed that fire she felt building up inside of her and she threw the object at him with more force than she thought possible.

It went straight into his shoulder. He felt back but quickly regained his composure. It was nothing to pull it out but he laughed. "That was magic love. Good work for a beginner."

Willow saw what was pulled from his shoulder. She almost didn't believe it. "I didn't throw that. I threw something else."

"You originally held a hammer. What landed in my shoulder was a metal tipped woken stake."

Not knowing what was happening Willow felt very weak and fell to the floor.

Xander was surprised and very proud of Willow but knew that she would be in more trouble now than she was before.

Spike walked around Willow and brought his attention to Xander once again. "No hard feelings or nothing. I simply needed her to play. But I am not finished with you yet."

…

Buffy knew where Willow and Xander were being held. The factory was still the best place for Angelus to hide but she was no longer able to remain at home and work from there. There were few places that she could hide now. Angelus made it very difficult for her. He knew all her usual hiding places and had her friends' houses monitored.

The surprising thing was how quickly it all took place. Angelus planned everything perfectly. She saw on TV the tape and knew that people will be looking for her. The cemetery was the only place that would be safe to hide. There were a few crypts that were not well taken care of. It was a temporary fix. All she could hope was that luck would be on her side tonight.

….

Sorry for this chapter being so short. The next chapter will be much longer I promise.


	5. New Accomodations

Wow so many people reading this story so far. Didn't think there were still that many Buffy fans out there. Anyway I own nothing of Buffy. Please review!

….

The crypt wasn't Buffy's first choice when it came to a place to stay but she was now public enemy number one and Angelus made sure to it that everyone she knew was under police surveillance. If Willow were free she could find a way out of this mess.

It was chilly but people being hunted by both the living and the undead could not be choosers. The doors could be locked from the inside. Well that was a blessing in disguise. She went to work on placing a metal rod through the door handles. It would take quite bit of work to get through those doors.

Buffy didn't think of anything else but getting some much needed rest. She had to outrun three police officers and a few vampires. Not the most productive day.

Angelus watched Buffy enter the crypt and smiled at his luck in discovering where she hid. Even he had to laugh at the irony of her sleeping with the dead. He walked up to the door and noticed her crow bar security system. It would make too much noise to get inside. She'll be ready to fight and it was too close to sunrise to have a good fight.

He walked away and pulled out his cell phone. There were a few arrangements he would have to make during the day. Tomorrow evening will be an entertaining one indeed. Right now he had to head back to the factory and make arrangements for his new home.

…..

Willow woke up yet still felt the need for sleep. The event that sent her into the spiral of unrest wasn't lost on her. She was able to do magic and some seriously cool magic at that. After some time she remembered who was responsible for her actions. Spike used her emotions and it almost got him killed. Part of her was happy that she didn't kill him. Not that she held any emotional feelings towards him but the idea of actually killing _him_ for some reason made her feel guilty.

She made it to sitting position and looked at her surroundings. She was in Angelus' room and bed. The memories of this place were not the most pleasant and she got a horrible feeling they would not get any more pleasant.

Angelus entered the room with a smile on his face. "We're moving and you're coming with me. This factory really isn't my idea of a home. Plus the fact I think I've worn out my welcome with Spike."

"You can always send me home. It's an idea."

"A very bad one. No I need you still for some fun." He handed a book to her that she didn't notice him holding. "Read up, especially the extra pages I stuffed in there."

Willow opened the book and realized it was a manual of sorts. From what she researched so far in her magical studies this book would teach her how to gain and harness her magic. The added pages were spells he intends on her completing. "This is too advanced for me."

Any humor that was in his features changed. "Then I highly suggest that you start learning."

"What if I turn my magic on you? That is a possibility." She meant to sound threatening but her words came out in a wavering tone that exposed her fear of him.

He smiled and grabbed the back of her head by her hair. "You won't harm me. You won't harm the man Buffy loves so much. Angel can still be brought back you know if that curse can ever be translated. And now that you know that, you'll spend your time searching for that curse and trying to translate it."

Willow realized he had her. It would kill Buffy if Angel had no chance of returning. Even if Buffy gave the go ahead she would have to be the one to reduce Angelus to dust.

Angelus really enjoyed the defeat in Willow's eyes. He was slowly breaking her down. Soon he'll have her so broken that she won't even think of using her power on him. Then he'll drive her insane then turn her.

He kissed her tenderly while his arms brought her closer to him. Willow went stiff realizing what he was doing. His lips were at her ear. "I can be both your prison and your freedom. You decide which one. Give in and explore you're free to do so."

She didn't want to hear his words and closed her eyes hoping they would shut out what he was saying. "Try letting go. All your kindness and holding back got you nothing. No respect, no rewards just being set aside. You can explore with me."

"You're lying to me." She knew what he was doing and wasn't going to let him manipulate her.

Angelus ignored her and spun her around her back to his chest. "You can't hurt me Willow. Any fantasy you have you can't hurt me. Imagine doing what you want and not hurting anyone." He knew she fantasized dark things. Dru explained about the wildness that was just beneath her skin and the few layers left of her innocence.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I want Angel back!"

He held her neck in a painful grip then slowly let go. "Do not mention his name again."

Ah, a sore spot. "What's wrong jealous of him?"

He threw her on the bed and he sat atop of her. "There is nothing to be jealous of my dear little witch. I was going to make this pleasant for you but you just couldn't keep quiet. That's OK I like it when my women scream."

"I'm not as weak as you think."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I never thought you were. Your friends think of you as some weakling. They think of you as some person with temporary use."

"That's not true." She spat back; her strength returning to her again.

"Oh but it is. The little shy bookworm right?"

"I am a little shy bookworm."

"Who almost killed Spike." He moved to the other ear. "You didn't want him to die. Why, do you have feelings for him?"

She managed to slap him on his chest which only caused him to laugh. "No, eww. I could have killed Spike."

"But you didn't and now you are too weak to attempt that again." He knew that she wouldn't. Spike got under her skin somehow and ensured that she wouldn't turn against him in future.

Anger built up in her again. "I'll admit I'd rather target you."

He laughed on her ear. "I'll look forward to your attempt."

Without warning Angelus bit into Willow's neck and drank from her. Not enough to kill her but to weaken her further. He was well practiced in marking and drinking his victims without killing them. Pity he can't drink from her for a while.

Willow sank into a sleep once again upset that she was always at someone's mercy.

….

Buffy woke in the afternoon. She overslept and cursed herself for sleeping in so late. It was dark out and she wasn't ready to face any vampires or other creatures that seem to be a normal aspect of this town. She walked to the door and noticed a small package. Her mind went on alert strait away. It was narrow enough to get through the crack in the door.

There really was no use in simply staring at it and decided to pick it up and open it. There was a note and a cell phone.

_Lover,_

_I see you found some new accommodations. They really are not suited to your lifestyle. In all honesty you should be in a luxurious bedroom beneath silks sheets next to my naked body with you moaning beneath it. I plan to arrange that. Whether you moan in pleasure or pain is up to you._

_The doors are locked from the outside. There are only two numbers programmed on the cell phone provided; my number and the police. _

_Angelus_

Buffy was fuming. At the gall he had to send her such a crude letter and to force her in such a situation. The bastard seemed to be following her every step of the way. Her family and friends were cut off from her, she was a fugitive for crimes she didn't commit and was stalked by an insane demon.

She attempted the doors and realized that he was true to his word. The doors were locked from the outside and there was no way for her to break the doors as well. In her efforts to be safe she effectively imprisoned herself and handed herself over to her enemy.

The idea of waiting for him to come to her crossed her mind but that could be days. She only had half a bottle of water and no food. After a few days she would be too weak to fight him.

Buffy approached the door to take a look at the chain and lock. She attempted to open it up but the door wouldn't move. There was no choice then. She called the police for there would be a better chance for her to escape than if Angelus got his hands on her.

She speed dialed the number and waited for the police department to pick up.

"_Hello Lover."_

"I called the police. Why are you answering?"

"_You did? Oh that's right I set both numbers to my phone. That' was rude of me wasn't it?"_

Buffy's face went red with anger but wasn't surprised that he would have done that. "Yes but not surprising. So are you going to wait a while or come get me and we can have a nice long fight?"

"_I was hoping you would come peacefully as I have two of your closest friends."_

"Prison is always an option." Buffy was bluffing but she wanted to know how determined he was to get to her.

"_Then your friends will die very slowly and in a tremendous amount of pain. I do enjoy a good torture session."_

The thought of her friends suffering because of her was too much. Now she understood the reason no one should know about her abilities. They can come in the crossfire when a vampire or some other nasty creature wants revenge.

"They have to return safe and sound. Arrange it with Giles and I have to hear from him that they are safe."

"_Like you are in a position to make demands. I'll let one go with those conditions the other you'll have to trust me with."_

"I can't trust you. You have not earned anything close to what I consider trustworthy."

Angelus understood her and was pleased to know that she was trying to find a way out of her rather unfavorable situation. _"So do we have a deal?"_

"Yes, we have a deal."

"_I'll see you soon lover?"_

"We are NOT lovers." She hung up the phone and could only prepare for the worst. Angelus has been planning this for too long and has his sights set on her for him to make a mistake.

Angelus laughed when she hung up. Everything was falling into place. He had one last thing to do before he went to collect a slayer and soon to be lover. He walked into the room where Xander was chained to the floor.

"I have news for you. You're leaving."

…..


	6. Invitations Have a Price

There's the next chapter. I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Alright this hurts. I just want ONE review at the very least. Just to know I am not wasting anyone's time. Please you, my readers are making me beg.

….

Evening set in and Angelus set out to collect his prize. He knocked on the door and had one of his henchmen unlock it and remove the chain. Next to him on his knees covered in a sack was the trade as promised. "Open the door."

His henchman tried. "It's locked from the inside still."

"Open up lover." Angelus called.

A minute later he heard the sound of the doors opening. Buffy came out looking more than a little irate and had some rather graphic plans for Angelus if she had the chance to have a go at him. Angelus needed to distract her and threw the trade to her knees.

She pulled off the sack and saw Xander. He was cold and pale. She hugged him. "Xander what did they do to you?"

"Buffy." He hugged her as well "I'm fine…Willow she needs help."

"We'll find a way to get her." Buffy stepped in front of Xander to let him rest. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Hello lover."

"Enough of that. Now let's get to fighting." She had her stake ready and moved into fighting stance.

Angelus looked like he was game and nodded. He punched her in the face and she kicked him in the gut. They each fell back, got up until they tossed each other into almost every tombstone within throwing distance. Buffy got up dusted herself off and reached down for her stake.

"Buffy I have it." Xander called out. Buffy turned around. There was nothing to prepare her for what she saw.

"Xander, oh know. He turned you."

Xander stood before her playing with her stake, taunting her with it. He turned game face and threw it away. "Oh, did you need that? Like you would stake me." He walked up to her and wiped a tear from her face. "Don't be like that Buffy, we can still be friends." He growled and went for her neck.

Buffy shoved Xander to the ground and before she could turn around she felt a pinch in her neck. Everything started spinning and she saw the ground coming towards her. The last thing she saw was Angelus looking down at her with a syringe in his hand.

….

Willow woke up with a very pounding headache. Everything came back to her accept for the memory of her current surroundings. It was decorated in a simple style. A new bedroom or what she would like to think of as a cell. The windows were rather high up so any escape that way was simply out of the question.

There were two doors in the room. One of which she could only guess to be a bathroom and the other one a way out. The later in her mind would be one that she would seldom use. Everything she needed was here.

Willow got up and checked the wardrobe and saw that it was full of dark shades of clothes. Rather erotic for her tastes but Angelus thought of her as 'his' and would dress her as he liked. She opened the drawers and found underwear all her size. The theme was same as the clothes, all dark and gothic. She missed her plain underwear and fuzzy sweaters despite how girlish they were.

After seeing everything that was bought she realized that Angel or Angelus had a considerable amount of money. It was a stark contrast to Spike and Dru that lived on so little, stealing what they wanted. She could see Dru's draw to Angelus and Spike's resentment at Angelus spending so much time in Sunnydale.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Willow turned around to find Spike in the doorway of her room. "Where am I exactly? I mean this place."

"Oh, can't tell you that love but I can tell you that it doesn't really matter. You're not going to leave this room any time soon." Spike sauntered in looking around the large room. "I have to tell you that this is one of the smaller bedrooms."

"Ah so Dru has the one next to Angelus' with the connecting door?" Willow wanted to put a crack in between Spike and Angelus. It may turn to her advantage later.

His smile faded. "Watch it."

"She loves attention and Angelus has the means to spoil her in ways that you can't."

Willow was against the wall with a hand around her neck. Spike vamped out and was growling, exposing his fangs. "Do not talk about things you don't understand little girl."

"Go ahead kill me, drain me dry. I am sure that Angelus will love that." Willow had no idea where her courage was coming from.

Spike smiled and his face returned to normal again though his hand was still firmly clasped around her neck. "My, my a little magic and the witch gets some bravery in her veins. High bloody time if you ask me."

"I almost killed you once."

He let her go slowly. "But I am not your jailor, love. So I highly doubt I have to fear any object being projected in my direction."

"We'll just see about that." She looked around the room to find something to throw at him. The only thing available were the bed sheets. She focused and a ball of fabric hit his head.

It did catch him off guard but he recovered rather quickly. "I said fear. Now is this an invitation?" He looked at her in a seductive manner.

"No, no I was not giving of any invitations. I just wanted to throw something at you." Willow was defeated but she felt good about being able to throw the bed sheets. "I wonder if I can change the color. Blue is not my favorite. Green is nice or a light blue. I can go with a light blue."

Spike held out the sheets to her. "Go on then, change away."

Willow wasn't sure how she could do it. It was a transformation spell of sorts and transformation was not one of the easy skills to master. "I can't."

"Fine, I'm done here. I just came to check up to make sure you're alive. Also I wouldn't try to leave this room unescorted. No one was told not to snack on you if you left the room."

"Is that an invitation?"

Spike had to hand it to her that she could be brazen when she wanted. "Invitations have a price."

"I don't have any mon…oh."

"Let's have a kiss and I'll give you the grand tour the place." He walked towards her and she took a step back. They continued this dance until her back was against the wall. "What do you say? Not too high a price."

Willow really needed to get out of this room to have an idea of where she was in the house and possibly where the exits were. A simple kiss would be more than fair for that information.

She nodded and Spike stroked the side of her face and moved the hand to the back of her head. His kiss was commanding, deliberate and very invasive. It was nothing like Oz who was gentle and loving nor Angelus who was gentle through his cruelty. Spike's kiss was honest and possessive and a part of her was really enjoying it. At that thought she pulled away. It was too late she had already kissed him back.

He smiled down at her. "Now love how about that tour."

….

Angelus returned with Buffy who was very unconscious in his arms. He took her to his bedroom straight away and settled her in his bed. After a few adjustments he looked at her sleeping form with a very satisfied smile on his face. The idea of taking her there and then entered his mind but he learned that patience bore better tasting fruit.

He went to the main hall and saw Xander sitting on the couch. A few minutes later Spike and Willow entered as well.

"Spike what is she doing out of her room?"

"Giving her a tour of the place."

Angelus gave him a rather evil look and was about to go all game face when Willow caught his attention. Willow stopped in her tracks when she saw Xander. She was so happy to see him and ran towards him. "Xander you're alright." Then she saw it or rather saw not Xander stare back at her. "Who turned you?"

"That would be me." Angelus stepped behind her holding her arms.

"I don't think I ever got around to thanking you for that…thank you for that."

"My pleasure and I have to say I like your company now. You're more fun this way."

Willow tried to get out of Angelus' grip but there was nothing for it. "Xander I am so sorry. It's not fair."

Xander walked up to Willow and wiped a tear from her face. "Don't cry Willow. I have no regrets. It's the most exhilarating feeling to have this much power. Hopefully you'll get the chance to understand."

She moved from his hand and stepped back and fell not realizing that Angelus was no longer holding her. "Get away from me. You are NOT Xander!"

He knelt down and picked her up. "You got that right. I hope never to be him again. He was a pathetic, useless lump that did nothing but joke his way to adulthood. Living in his parent's basement and paying rent to his alcoholic father. Oh, yes he was perfect specimen of the human condition wasn't he? I am not him."

"I loved him. He was the brother I never had." Willow choked out the last few words. "You are a shell compared to him and you'll always live in Xander's shadow. Pick another name because I refuse to call you by that name while you shame his memory by wearing his face!"

Smack!

Willow hit the ground hard and her head was buzzing and for a few minutes she had no idea what was going on around her.

Spike laughed at the situation. Angelus stepped in to make sure his latest child doesn't kill Willow.

Angelus held Xander by the neck. "I think Willow has a great idea. Chose another name to go by."

Xander nodded. "Aaron. That sound alright to you?"

"Rather ponsey of ask me." Spike added.

"Like you can talk. What kind of name is Spike anyway?"

Before Angelus had to prevent another fight Dru entered with a guest. A young man terrified and bit fell to the floor. "He tasted so good I wanted to share."

The young man had sandy colored hair and green eyes. He looked around the room. "Please help me!"

"Shut your face. You've been a good boy so far." Dru bent down and pulled his face up, exposing his neck.

Spike knew that this was as good as any bonding moment he could have. "Good choice Dru." He kissed her passionately and she kissed back growling. "Come on love; let's bathe a guest room in blood and sex and all the little nasty things I want to do to you."

Dru kissed him back again.

The young man tried crawling back to the door but was stopped and was taken away. Willow tried to run to help the man but Angelus blocked her path. "He'll be dead in less than an hour. Forget about him. You were not supposed to leave your room."

Aaron looked at Willow with anger and something else that she never saw in Xander's eyes when he looked at her; lust.

"Aaron, yes that's a nice new name for you. Now if Willow here ever gets out of her room then you can take any liberties with her you desire. But no killing her or any damage that requires medical attention alright? She stays in the room then she's off limits."

"I can live with that."

Willow was never so grateful to be left alone in her life. One thing after another and now she's trapped in a house with three men that mean to eventually kill her. Xander was the biggest shock and she cried herself to sleep thinking of him. Poor sweet Xander who never wished harm on anyone in his life.

…

Angelus looked at Buffy all defenseless on his bed. She still smelled of their fight and the night air. He had every intention of having her wake naked next to him and stripped her of her clothes. Tore them off more like it. She won't need clothing for a while but he was not so foolish to underestimate her.

After her clothes were removed he looked at her naked form. It was beautiful and would soon be very much his. She was indeed a prize worth having, possessing and eventually breaking. His status was already well respected in the community but after this vampires as well as demons would bend over to help him.

He wasn't too tired and the sun wouldn't be up for another four or five hours but he wanted to be there when she woke up next to him, their naked bodies close under sheets of cool satin.

…..


	7. Simply Incapable

Thank you, Lily and BuffySlayer for being the first to review. Well here's the next chapter. I own nothing of the Buffy universe as you all know. There's **sexual content here**. If you don't like it don't read. Everyone else please enjoy. Please review!

….

Cordelia was rather impressed with the delivery service the witch sisters had. There was a package delivered to her when she arrived back in Sunnydale. She wasted no time in getting the package to Giles and Oz. Together they watched the CD's.

The tape seemed normal the first time they played it. Giles wiped his glasses for the tenth time.

"They lied to me. They said that they owed Angelus a favor and paid him back. They seemed scared of him."

Oz his usual quiet self played the advertisement once again, then again and again. "Hey guys they mention something. Listen to this line."

'_After you receive your product you have the key to change its features.'_

"That's it. Angelus has a key to change the tapes. How else did Buffy get away the first time? Angelus had the key to alter the tapes."

Giles nodded. "A Bhanni effect." Cordelia and Oz looked at him with that 'you need to explain' look on their faces. "Oh, yes it was devised by a demon named Bhanni that created things that changed shape using a key."

"Alright we get the key, kick some ass and clear Buffy's name." Oz nodded.

Cordelia sighed and looked at the pile of books on the table. "So how much research will this take?"

"None, we need to get that key first. We'll have to draw Angelus out." Giles placed his now well cleaned glasses on his face again.

"Alright any ideas on who or what we'll use as bait?"

…..

Spike dumped the body and headed back to the mansion to find Willow out of her room. There was still another hour until the sun set so Willow was cutting it close. He kept hidden and watched what she planned to do out of her room.

It looked like Willow was about to head towards the front door but she sidestepped and went to the window. She looked outside for guards then went to the door, looked around to see if anyone was watching her then opened it.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are up and out of your room."

Willow turned around to find Xander, no Aaron walking towards her. He had his game face on and was more than ready to show Willow how excited he was to greet her first thing in the evening. She touched the door as if she would attempt escape then bolted in a different direction.

Aaron ran towards her with a very pleased look on his face. Willow ran back towards her room and collided into something rather solid. Hands and strong arms prevented her from running back to the false security of her room.

"What did I tell you about leaving your room?" Angelus didn't look unhappy but rather pleased. "You don't have any protection out in these halls." He looked up and saw Aaron with a hungry look in his eyes. "It seems you need a demonstration to that effect. Xander here will…"

"Aaron, my name is Aaron now, _Angel_."

Angelus growled and held Willow closer to him if that was even possible. "Willow your heart is racing. You must be terrified wondering what I'll do to you. Let's go to your room and find out." He dragged Willow away leaving a rather sore Aaron behind.

Spike decided it was his time to do some meddling. "Too bad mate, she would have been a fine catch. I would have run after her. That whole slow, creepy stalking bit doesn't help in getting the bird."

"Shut up, Spike."

"Sure thing _Aaron_. Your name still annoys the hell out of me." Spike walked away and shook his head muttering under his breath with a laugh. "_Aaron._"

Aaron growled at Spike who turned the corner just seconds after he held two fingers up in his direction.

Angelus threw Willow to the floor in her room and closed the door behind him. "I was wondering when you were going to make an attempt to leave. Trust me I am not angry by this, very pleased in all honesty."

Willow realized Angelus is going to do something to her that is not very pleasant. "Glad I could oblige. I would like to leave now."

"You keep asking for that and I keep denying said request." He walked around her as she didn't get up from the floor. "It would please me if you stopped asking for things that you know I will never give you." He knelt down and gently stroked her face. "I could give you so much. I am a man of means, how else do you think I could afford this mansion?

"I only want my freedom. Since that is the one thing you'll deny me you can't give me anything." She pulled away from his reach and stood up.

He was on her in seconds and spun her around so her back was to his chest. He bent her arm back making her yelp out in pain. "I can offer you a whole lot of pain." His mouth was next to her ear. "You see I quite enjoy making others suffer. Let's see how much pain you can endure until you beg me to stop or kill you."

"Please don't!" She read some of the things that he's done in the past and knew he was good on his word.

His words now held a trace of anger. "Then tell me what can you offer to please me and make sure I don't educate you in the matters of torture?"

"I'll do what you want."

Her arm was tugged back further making her cry out in pain. "Try again.

"I don't know what to offer you!" She screamed out. Fear coursed through her. Her mind was pressing in on her and the monster before her was enjoying it. "You have everything! You raped me, hurt my friends and turned one of the closest people in my life! There is nothing else that I can give you."

Never in her life had she wanted to fight a regular vampire or demon. They were cruel and dangerous but Angelus was another breed altogether. He seduced her, got into her head and used her as a weapon against herself. It scared her to death.

Angelus was very happy. He just placed the first crack in Willow's mind and with a few more he could mold her to his liking. She held the potential to be a very powerful witch. But that power needed to be harnessed to prevent her from turning against him.

"You can try and seduce me. It gets a little boring being on the giving end."

"I hate you." Willow didn't care if she would get hurt. "I am simply incapable of seducing you."

He spun her around and laughed at her. "That's right I keep forgetting how innocent you still are. You think I cared about you each time I fucked you? All you need to do is act like you care. Women have been called whores for centuries because of their skills at seducing men. They can do things that succubae are impressed with. I'd know; I know a few."

Willow was too scared of him to even think of approaching him in any manner. "I'm too scared of you."

"As you should be. Don't let that stop you." He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "Start with touching, feeling the skin of another."

Willow did as instructed and moved her hands along his chest. She didn't look at him while moving her hand over his chest. He was wearing a silk shirt and it felt cool under her fingers. She slowly moved up to his shoulders thinking it would be better to move up rather than down.

Angelus smiled at her slow movements filled with fear and hesitation. After moving to his shoulders her movements lost their stiffness, became curious and began to explore. He felt her eyes on his body and the resistance to look at his face. The other hand joined in the exploration and went to his neck. He hitched a breath and she pulled away for a second not understanding that he enjoyed her movements.

After understanding his reaction to touching his neck she wondered if this was an androgynous zone for vampires. She massaged very lightly using her fingernail to make the lightest touches on his skin. He breathed in and went to game face. That caused her to stop and look at his face. She had no idea how sensitive vampires were. Then the knowledge that it took a great deal of control to not give into every impulse they had.

Fingers reached up to this face to the bumps above his eyes. They were hard yet the skin was smooth and cool. Very much like a vampire. His eyes bored into her and searched beneath her skin and burned her. They were filled with pure lust and she luxuriated in how they made her feel. As she stared back into them her thumb went to her lips and felt one of his fangs. She knew she was now treading on dangerous territory but continued.

Her analytical mind took over and she pressed her thumb into the fang. Angelus grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face.

"That is not a wise idea."

"What do you care? I want to understand."

He realized then that the crack he had made earlier was repairing itself. She was studying him rather than breaking. Part of him was rather impressed. This also gave him a challenge. "You want to see my reaction."

"Um, yes." The insecurity was back again as her focus was broken.

Her hand was on his face again as he held it there. "Then by all means educate yourself."

Willow refocused on the task once again and pressed her thumb into a fang. It stung and she pulled away quickly. He liked the blood tinged fang and growled. Willow's first instinct was to bring her thumb to her lips to help stop the bleeding but was prevented.

"Let me." He liked her thumb and sucked on it.

Never had anyone ever looked at her with so much attention before. It was so focused on the wanting of her, possessing her. A feeling of wanting to be consumed filled her.

She pressed closer to him and began massaging his neck and chest again while looking at him. While he was now kissing her wrist she reached up to his face trying to pull him away to look at her directly. "Take me please." The words were out of her mouth before she could think to stop them. But they were true. She wanted to be possessed.

He tilted his head to the side and held the back of hers with a sudden forceful grip. "With pleasure."

Her lips were captured by his and she responded wanting to feed the vampire. His hands tore at her clothing and within seconds she was naked in his arms that crushed her breasts against his chest. She pulled apart his shirt to feel the coolness of his smooth skin against hers.

A growl came from his throat and the vampire was very much awake and ready to feed. He threw her on the bed and slowly sat atop of her. Angelus was getting his nature under control. She had done as he asked in her naïve way.

"You want this, tell me why."

Willow was pulled out of the thrall for a moment by his question. "I've never had anyone want me like that before."

"So you enjoyed being the object of desire?"

"Yes."

He growled softly and whispered in her ear. "Everyone does."

She breathed in when he started nipping at her neck and she waited for him to bite her. Instead he moved inside of her without her knowing. It seemed only natural for her to move in time with him. This was very different than the previous times with him. It was pure lust, cold and animalistic.

They moved together and she kept looking into his eyes turned on by the fact that someone as powerful as him desired her. Things quickened and she was pushed over the edge when he bit into her neck. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced and felt very alive.

Angelus took a few mouthfuls and pulled away from her neck. He licked the wound to help start the healing process. She would be weaker than normal for a day or so as she wasn't fully healed from the last experience.

He got up and dressed then left the bedroom without a word to her. The sounds of sobbing met his ears after he closed the door. He was having a wonderful morning and waited for his newest guest to wake up and take part in a game he's been waiting to play with her for a long time.

…..

Angelus entered the room and was pleased that Buffy was still asleep. If she was awake he would be welcomed with some very descriptive words about her situation that the next town could overhear. He stood next to Buffy to assess whether she would remain asleep for much longer. Another hour and she'll be awake. Perfect timing. A shower was in order as smelling like her best friend while seducing her was simply bad manners.

He enjoyed the thrill of hot water pour over him. Cold or hot water never affected a vampire but the hot water would warm his body as not to wake Buffy with a shock. He used a very expensive soap that held Buffy's favorite smell. It was one of the useful memories Angel had when he dated her. Now it was time to put some of that information to use.

Naked, he slipped into bed next to her and placed his arms around her. She smelled wonderful and he was grateful for Willow's attentions earlier as it helped take the edge off.

She nuzzled closer to him and turned around as best she could in her binds. It frustrated her that she couldn't move and slowly woke up. She opened her eyes. "Angel?"

"Guess again, lover."

…..


	8. Time for Dessert

As you all know I own nothing of the Buffy universe. This chapter starts off with **some M rated stuff**. Angelus finally caught Buffy and you all know he wants to have some fun with her. Don't like this then don't read. Please review!

…..

"Guess again, lover."

Buffy moved to attack him but she yelped in pain when the cuffs around her wrists pinched and cut into her skin. The skin was slightly broken and the faint smell of blood filled the air around them. Angel reached up and licked her wrists.

"You taste delicious. Spike was correct when he said that the blood of a slayer tastes amazing."

"Let me go! I'll stake you for this!"

Angelus forced her into a bruising kiss. "No you won't. I have the face of your lover."

Buffy struggled further, the cuffs now opening the skin to allow enough blood to escape to stain the pillow above her head. Angelus once again liked them clean while caressing one of her breasts with his hand.

"Keep struggling lover, I'll only get to enjoy more of you."

She tried to release her legs but they were securely restrained as well. "Just get on with it. You are coward!"

"No this is smart." He roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair. "You have used some cleaver tactics to win a few fights. I only did what was the most effective. I caught you and now you are mine."

"You lied to me. You never let anyone of my friends go."

Angelus smiled and kissed her possessively once again. "I did. You see Xander is dead I let him go of this mortal life. You never specified that I let him go while still in his body." He laughed as she started to cry.

"He never did anything to you! Xander was a good person."

He looked into her eyes. "He tasted just as good as he was moral. I can't tell you how much fun it was ripping into his neck and forcing him to feed from me. He woke up and very much improved. So much better than that idiot boy that always cracked the most inane jokes. I'll let you meet the new and improved Xander if you are a good little slave."

Buffy had to restrain herself from struggling further as she had no doubts that he would allow her wrist to open fully. She was in pain, scared and full of rage. "You are a sick twisted monster."

"Yes and I have some sick twisted plans for you. Have for a while now and I intend on fulfilling those plans."

She huffed. "Let me guess, rape, torture and an endless tirade of sarcasm."

He smirked and stroked one of her nipples to hardness as he spoke. "To make you immortal yet remain human and in the process prevent you from killing or harming me in any way. Oh, a bonding spell thrown in for fun to dampen that pesky free will thing. Can't having you run away from me now can I?"

Then he saw it, the deep fear in her eyes. She knew well enough that he would go through with it if required. He brought his attention to his fingers and was pleased they had the desired effect on her breast. "Now let's see if I remember what areas you react to the most."

Buffy started crying as his fingers and mouth explored areas that Angel did. Her body betrayed her and she started to moan when he found a sensitive spot. She could feel him smile as he kissed down her stomach.

His hands played with her breasts, pinching her painfully. Then he reached between her legs with a couple of fingers and was more than pleased to have discovered that she was responding to his attentions.

"You'll enjoy this. I love it when women enjoy my work. Willow did every time."

Buffy struggled then in anger. "Don't touch her again! You hear me you sick bastard!"

He slapped her across her face and held her throat. "I now own her and you as well. You're about to get a history lesson in how women have learned to behave for the majority of history. I have found that students learn best through experience. These are lessons I will take the greatest pleasure in teaching you. For your sake I hope you are quick learner."

Buffy encountered many demons and vampires that were cruel and did some unspeakable things but Angelus was the only one that truly scared her. Even the Master didn't shake her up this bad. Angelus enjoyed the game of inflicting pain on people. That's what it was to him, a game. He wanted to get inside her head and slice her apart.

Angelus looked down as his newly acquired prize and pushed her legs apart. He was met with some resistance but a threat of bringing harm to Willow made her more compliant.

"Look at me." He ordered as he slid into her. She did as asked and tears filled her eyes that had anger etched into them. His movements were slow and deliberate taking his time with her, watching her reaction each time her body reacted to his movements and hands.

When he finished she closed her eyes and started to cry.

He got off of her and walked over to a table to get something. She saw him with a syringe. "Now I can't have you trying to stake me or attack me. Keeping you tied up may seem like fun but you are human and need to move around and take care of things that vampires don't."

Before she could react she felt the needle and seconds later she was dizzy and very weak. Her restraints were taken off.

"Someone will be back to feed you in an hour or so."

Angelus dressed and left the room.

Buffy curled up into a ball cradling her damaged wrists and wept.

…

"We are NOT leaving. I am having too much fun Spike." Dru protested at Spikes requests, no orders to leave the mansion.

"Look love we are not needed here. Angelus has what he needs and can do without us." Spike wanted to get Dru away from Angelus. He wanted things to be the way they were before Angel was kicked out of his body due to a shag.

Dru laughed. "Oh, you're jealous. You really know how to make me feel special." He kissed him and gave them a gentle slap in the face. "I can see another in your eyes. You'll leave me soon."

He pulled her into a possessive kiss and slammed her against a wall. "I will do no such thing. You are my moon love."

She caressed his face and whispered in his ear. "For now, only for now Spike. You'll turn from me soon. Little notes on a tree that weeps tell me of your departure." She threw him off of her. "I saw it in a dream. Each leaf had your name. I tried to pull the leaves off but there were too many of them."

Spike understood what she as trying to tell him but he refused to listen. "Willow you mean. That's Angelus' bird and he can have her."

Dru looked up at some unseen thing fly slowly above her and away. She moved as if shivering slowly. "You need to get her trust Spike or else she'll fly away. I am distracting you."

"You most certainly are not!" Spike forced her into another kiss and she giggled from the attention. "I want you, you are my moon and stars and I want things to be the way they were before."

"Silly Spike things always change. Go play with your weeping Willow."

Dru walked away from him and he was simply too upset to chase after her. He needed a distraction and found one when Aaron walked into the large living room area.

Aaron held a smile on his face. "Having relationship troubles? Hard to have a real man in the house isn't it?"

"Well when you become one I'll decide."

"Angelus gives her all the attention she desires but is still sane enough to realize that Buffy will take up most of his time and you've got a growing fixation with Willow." Aaron leaned against the edge of the fireplace with a taunting smile firmly in place. "She's moving on to newer less bleached pastures."

"Shut your mouth."

Aaron sighed. "I've only been a vampire for less than two days and even I noticed how you watch Willow, listen for her. You were there when I caught her at the door." He walked towards Spike.

"Listen you nit headed poncey wanker, manipulating a friend of the bloody slayer is fun. Helps to earn the trust of a potentially dangerous witch so she may not dust you the first chance she gets."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aaron walked off with a swagger that infuriated Spike further. Angelus was fun but part Spike him wanted Angel back to gain control of Sunnydale once again.

…

Willow woke up in pain after passing out. Any movement was a struggle as she felt very weak. Her neck hurt from Angelus biting her. Finally she sat on the edge of her bed and looked around the room. Her torn clothes were still on the floor. They were a cruel reminder of her actions and how easily she gave into Angelus.

Never had she realized how seductive they really were. From a distance they were monsters that one could think of killing. Up close they were attractive and drew you into their world if you are relaxed enough. That's all they needed to do was get you calm and then they had you.

There was a small table with a couple of chairs not far from her bed. The book she was given was atop of it and the idea of studying it further entered her mind. That thought left quickly as she was simply too weak for the book to do her any good. Right now she had to regain her strength and plan. From what she read of the spell it could be easily manipulated to help Buffy.

The door of her room opened and felt relieved that it was Spike that had entered. Odd thought but he was the only one that hadn't hurt her so far. She had to remind herself that he was not to be trusted under any circumstances.

The smell of food hit her and her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten in quite a while. "That smells really good."

Spike set the food on the small table. It was a chicken meal with mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. She looked at it with longing and attempted to get up but only managed to fall down against the bed. "I may need a little help."

Spike walked over to her and lifted her up making sure that she was pressed very close to him as he brought her to her seat.

"Eat up love, you look horrible." He sat in the other chair and watched her eat as best she could.

"I think Angelus took too much blood."

"No, he took the right amount. It will take you three days to recover fully preventing you from forming any plans you may have in leaving your room unescorted again."

"Oh." That's all she said as another mouthful was placed in her mouth. She felt better now that she ate.

Willow looked at him then around the room.

"You have a question?"

"Um, yeah, why are you here. Isn't this something an underling would do? I mean not that you are…it's just that…"

Spike sighed. "Angelus is too busy, Xander may try to eat you and any other underling would be outwitted by you. So yours truly was asked to manage the task."

"I have another question." She smiled at his unintentional compliment.

"By all means, ask away." Spike saw Willow open up to him. She may have been weakened but she wasn't as leery around him as she was before. That could prove useful in future.

Willow as hesitant about asking as it would expose her plans to try to escape once again. "What would happen if I drink vampire blood but not be drained?"

Well, well Spike thought. Willow was still the little book worm even after everything. "You'll heal rather quickly, get a fun head rush and for a night or two have some very entertaining dreams staring the vampire whose blood you drank." He waited for her to respond. Depending on her questions things could get very, very interesting.

"I won't turn?"

"No, you've been watching too many vampire movies."

"Would you be able to locate me or have any bonding effects?" As soon as she said it she rolled her eyes. She said too much and knew it.

"If I?" Now he knew the game was about to get interesting. "You want my blood then do you?"

Willow ate the last of the food on her plate. "Yes, what will it cost me if you allowed it?"

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and took a long drag. "It will cost more than a kiss I'd wager."

"How much more?"

Spike realized then that the innocent little girl was no longer speaking. This was a conversation spoken with a woman who gave up the idea of purity and being innocent. The victim had faded away. "Now let's say I let you have a taste. You'll heal quickly and start planning your escape. That is a risk for me because I honestly don't want to get on Angelus' bad side."

"Just tell me what you want."

"The dream you have on your first night. You need to tell me about it and then we'll play it out for real. If you refuse I'll let Angelus know of what took place and I am sure he'll take great pleasure in feeding from you again." He took another drag and waited.

"Alright."

"Keep in mind love of who I am. That dream will not be vanilla flavored."

Willow considered that for a moment but this was the only option at the moment. "Alright."

"Good." Spike stood up and went to game face. "Time for dessert." He stood behind her bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth. At first she resisted but he held her mouth firm to his wrist. After a few moments he pulled away.

Willow felt the rush and could feel her strength returning. It was slow but noticeable.

Spike smiled as he was going to enjoy this new phase of the game. Her dreams will be very entertaining. After a hundred years he was good at spotting the sexual desires of women. She had dark fantasies if led in the right direction and he looked forward to bringing those desires from fantasy to habit.

…


	9. Mittere Domum

As everyone knows I own nothing of Buffy or any of the characters. Please read and review!

…..

Willow felt must stronger in less than an hour. The blood worked really fast and she found she had energy to spare. There will be only one chance at her plan if she didn't escape. The timing needed to be perfect. Spike left her to rest and she was rather grateful for that as she really needed to plan. First thing was to get out of the room and find a way out of here but she also needed to do some reading of the book.

Her mind was filled with the need to run or fight. It was then she realized it was the effect of the blood on her system. Spike was literally in her right now. Perhaps if she took advantage of that and take the book with her she may escape and find a way out of this.

She listened for approaching footsteps before opening the door. Her fingers hesitated but she forced herself to open the door and walked out. The hallway was deserted and she made her way to the living room to attempt the front door again. No one seemed to be around.

Aaron watched her from the shadows very pleased with his find and he was not going to hesitate in capturing her this time.

He ran out and grabbed her. "Hey there Willow, so glad you decided to come out and play."

"Let me go!"

"Oh, no, no, no let's have some fun. I've been dying to spend some time with you."

He was rewarded with a kick and he was sent back. Willow raced for the door with book in hand and opened it only to have it slammed shut by her body being thrown against it. Aaron pressed against her and grabbed her neck. "Now you get to have me, I won't ignore you like Xander did."

Tears fell from her eyes and anger grew in her belly. She kicked again but he was ready but not for a punch in his gut.

"You're stronger than I remember."

"Perhaps you're just weak!"

Willow gave another punch to Aaron's head and he went to the floor. It took a lot out of Willow but she had to make it out the door. The sun will be up very soon and this was going to be her last chance. She flew to the door and opened it.

"I guess you are going to leave Buffy to Angelus then? She's here Willow, tied up like a toy."

With that Willow turned around. Aaron walked slowly up to her with a smile on his face. "Oh, no one told you?"

"No, it's a lie." She turned only to find Angelus blocking her path.

"No it's not I'm afraid. You see I killed Xander and Aaron was created. We made a good team in capturing our residential slayer." He inched closer to her as Aaron closed the gap. "Had to have the set you know."

"No, it's a lie to keep me here. You would have had me do the ritual by now." Willow backed away from Angelus into Aaron's arms.

Aaron held onto her arms, forcing her to drop the book she was trying to leave with. "I don't think that belongs to you Willow."

Angelus picked the book up and gave that gentle laugh that usually ended up with someone in a tremendous amount of pain. He reached out and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "You were attempting to escape with the book to prevent the ritual. How very sweet of you but now I'll have to punish you once again. I really enjoy watching you suffer then moan in pleasure."

Willow kicked out hard sending Angelus flying into the door. Aaron held on tighter to prevent her from escaping.

Angelus got up and dusted himself off. "It seems that you have a lot more strength than normal. How did that happen?" Then the thought came to him. "It seems that Spike is up to his tricks again. Sorry Aaron you're going to have a hard time feeding from her. She drank some of Spike's blood." He looked over Aaron's shoulder. "Didn't you Spike."

Spike sauntered in. "What can I say I'm a giver. I also told the bird not to fly the coop." He stood in front of her now. "You really should have listened to me love, now you'll have to put up with Xander."

"It's Aaron."

Willow still had a lot of strength left but she could feel it fading fast. "I want to see Buffy."

Now Angelus put on his most sympathetic face and used a tender caring voice that put many women in the ground. "You'll see her tomorrow night. That's when you were to perform the first spell." He grabbed her neck and went to game face. "Would have if you didn't drink Spike's blood."

"You weakened her you git. The spell would have drained her and she would have bloody well died." Spike glared at Aaron who was frustrated that he couldn't enjoy the prize in his hands. "Aaron you seem rather agitated. You shouldn't play with her, dibs and all that."

Angelus had to give Spike credit for his insight and for his cunning at claiming the witch as his own for the next few days. He looked into Willow's eyes and saw the fear and her body weakening. "You will have to pay a price for trying to escape and I think I'll let Aaron have a go at you. What do you think Spike?"

Willow looked at Spike for help and it was caught by Angelus. "Oh, I see you think he'll help you. That's so cute and gullible." He let go of her neck and his face went back to normal again.

Spike walked up to Willow and she yelled at him. "I hate you."

"It doesn't matter pet, I'm in you now and you will crave me even if you hate me. Oh and those dreams will last more than two nights." He smiled then looked at Aaron. "No biting the merchandise alright?" Spike walked away leaving Willow to whatever fate chosen for her.

Angelus was rather upset with Spike but calmed down knowing that Willow will suffer more for this and she'll have the strength to perform the spell.

Aaron spun Willow around. "I may not be able to taste your blood but your tears will make a fine substitute."

With one last attempt she shoved Aaron away from her and ran. She ran down the hallway past her room and tried to open the door farthest down. It opened and Willow stopped short at what she saw.

"Buffy." She ran to her and saw that she was very weak.

"Willow, you have to…" That was all Buffy could say before she fell back onto the bed again.

"What happened to you Buffy?"

"I did." Angelus picked her up and spun her around to face him. "I couldn't have her go all slayer while in my care. An injection and she's as tame as a kitten." He threw her towards Aaron who caught and held her possessively.

Angelus lifted Buffy to a standing position. She was wearing one of his shirts. "I see you went through my things, Buffy. Red does look good on you." He kissed her possessively.

Aaron pulled Willow away who was in too much shock to fight. "Let's leave the two love birds alone."

Willow felt numb and never noticed being carried to her room and placed on her bed. She had to do something but now it all seemed too helpless. "Xander I want to go home. I don't want to be here."

Aaron played into her delusion. "Shhh, It's alright I am not going to let anything happen to you. Angelus isn't here."

"But Buffy she…"

"Is alive and you can bet he won't kill her. Don't think about it." He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

Willow couldn't tell the difference between Xander and this Aaron that inhabits his body. "I can see Xander in your face."

He smiled. "It's a lie Willow. He's gone and never has to suffer. You have no idea what Angelus wanted to do to Xander. This is a much better fate for him. You have a choice fight what is happening or give in."

"What do you care?" Willow spoke with some strength.

He whispered in her ear. "I care a lot. I may not be Xander but I have his memories and he thought of you often. Do you know why he never wanted to date you? I do, I have all his memories." He nibbled her neck and caressed her breast with his hand.

Willow hated this, it felt dirty and she became very, very angry. A flash went between them and he was thrown across the room.

"It seems Spike was right in that I am a powerful witch."

Aaron got up off the floor. "But you are not practiced."

"I don't need to be. Something I read about and I think I am ready now to test it out." Something in Willow was growing. The blast made her feel wonderful instead of drained.

"You won't harm me Willow. I have the face of your best friend."

Willow's mind was going a mile a minute and had to act quickly. Whatever strength she had wouldn't last. She ran from the room to where Buffy was with Aaron right behind her. Luckily the door was still open.

"Mittere domum!" She grabbed Buffy and she disappeared. Willow fell to the floor not expecting to remain behind.

Angelus who was more than enjoying Buffy's company turned his attentions to Willow. He stood naked and grabbed her. She passed out in his arms. He now understood what she wanted with Spike's blood. She knew more than he gave credit for.

"Aaron take her back to her room! She won't be awake for a while. Doesn't matter anyway as we now have to figure out how to get the slayer once again. Not going to be easy now that she's free!" Angelus dressed while Willow was taken to her room. He was furious with Aaron for letting her get the better of him.

He went to the dresser and took out the syringe. The magic of a witch returns quickly and she mustn't be allowed to walk around again. Then he had a better idea.

….

Buffy fell to the floor of her house naked before her mother and Giles. She was too disorientated to figure out where she was just yet.

"Oh my God, Buffy!" Her mother went to her and at first Buffy pushed her away and cried out. Then she saw her mother's face and held onto her. "Come on Buffy we'll get you to bed."

Giles thought he saw a ghost and was at a real loss for words. He was trying to find Buffy to tell her of their plans but that would have to be delayed until he spoke with her. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Summers residence."

"_Wasn't expecting you but you'll do for messenger."_

Giles grew pale and angry at the same time. "Angelus, what have you done to Buffy?"

"_Oh, how is my lover? I hope I wasn't too rough with her but I think we both know she can take a pounding. The police will be on their way after I hang up with you."_

"Why are you even calling?"

"_The deal she made with me is broken. The tapes will remain as they are. I know you know how they work. I have the key and will not give it up, that is unless you want to make a deal with me."_

Giles paused and wondered if his plan could be put into use after all. "I'll go in her place. I have a lot of information you could use."

There was a pause on the phone. _"Um…no deal. I know about your past Giles and I am not interested in bringing in someone with your sordid reputation."_

"If you know my reputation then you…"

"_You come to me turned and I'll hand over the key to what's left of your group."_

Giles hung up the phone. Angelus be dammed the plan has changed and he needed to work fast.

…


	10. Look and Look Little Doll

I own nothing of the Buffy world or its characters. **This chapter mentions rape**. If you do not like reading about it please do not read. For everyone else please read and review!

….

Willow was thrown in her room and left there for what felt like hours. She finally succumbed to exhaustion as the spell took its toll on her. The bed welcomed her body and the blankets sheltered her from the experiences she had so far. Too much had happened in the past week for her to take it all in. She slept soundlessly not aware that two vampires had entered the room.

Angelus stroked her face, his cool fingers gently waking her from her much needed sleep. Willow opened her eyes and upon seeing Angelus look down at her she became very much awake. Fear laced every feature of her eyes and she attempted to get up.

"Don't get up, quiet now. I have no intentions of hurting you." His thumb stroked her face as an attempt to calm her. "My methods in educating you have been incorrect, entertaining to say the least but not productive. Now Dru here will make sure that you stay within reach and only use magic when I give you permission. By the time you sort out how to break the hold over you it will be too late."

The female vampire had never done anything to her but Willow always had a healthy respect for Dru. It was the not knowing that scared her.

"I won't do anything else, I promise."

Angelus was enjoying her fear and wanted Willow now more than ever to be broken, her mind shattered so he could mold her to his liking. She was powerful and would be an excellent addition to the family. A witch would be the icing on the cake along with a psychic. "You are unable to promise me anything Willow. Soon you will, soon all you will ever want to do is make me happy."

The fire in her was building again and Angelus caught it in her eyes. "You're going to try and break me." She attempted to get up once again but he held her down.

"It's a wonderful sound when your mind breaks. He'll care for you then. All the pieces put back together." Dru spoke in her wispy off kilter way.

"Accept you'll leave a few pieces out." Willow batted his hand away from his face. He caught her hand and began kissing and nibbling it.

Angelus was tempted to take her there and half draining her but the desire to break her kept him from doing so. "Dru I do believe that it's your turn. Remember what I want. You can handle this correct?"

"I am ready."

Within minutes Dru had Willow's mind in another dream state. She could only think of Angelus and his touch on her skin. Willow tried to fight off the images that flooded her head but there were too many of them. At times Spike would appear but as soon as she got a good look at him he faded away to be replaced by Angelus.

Dru pulled away but Willow was still in the dream state being occupied with Angelus. After ten minutes she woke up but not fully awake. Angelus lifted her from the bed and kissed her. Willow became aware of her surroundings once again.

"Understand this, my dear Willow, I leave the room and you'll fall into confusion. When you see me you'll be clear headed again. From now on I am your clarity and you sanity." He laughed, kissed her possessively and then threw her on the bed. "Come on Dru I think Willow needs to understand what life without me will be like. Let's make a delivery."

Dru laughed and pulled Willow from the bed and dragged her out of the room with them. "You will see nothing and try to find him. Look and look little doll."

Willow realized that she was being taken from the mansion and brought to Buffy's house. She was thrown out of a car and left behind.

She looked up and ran for the door desperate to get inside. Seconds after ringing the doorbell she began to lose connections with her surroundings. Someone was talking to her but she didn't understand her or why she was moving.

Buffy pulled her in the house and sat her down on the couch. "Willow!" She hugged her but Willow was not responding. A few times Willow attempted to get up and walk around. "Willow please speak to me what is wrong with you?"

"It seems she's been attacked by Drusilla. She's done this in the past before." Giles walked into the living room. He was on his way out when Willow rang the doorbell. "It will take at least two weeks for her to get out of the fog she's in. I'll take her as you are in no condition to help her."

Giles knew that Angelus was now in full swing with his plans and means to destroy every person that means something to Buffy. The fact that Angelus wanted him turned was something new to the level of control he was seeking. Never had he sought out to attack a watcher but Giles understood that Angelus did his research on him and learned a few things about his past.

"I am a little shaken but I can't just let him get away with what he did to us." Buffy was full of anger and a feeling of fear of Angelus was making its way through her thoughts. He was nothing that she had ever dealt with before and was in no way prepared for his mind games. The Master disturbed her but he only killed her to get her out of the way. Angelus hunted her and her friends down and was enjoying her pain on levels that she had no idea existed.

"You need your rest and the police are still looking for you remember." Giles held onto Willow who was trying to leave the house. She was confused as to why she was prevented but didn't put up a fight. "I've got her. It's best if Willow isn't found in her condition. That will bring up more questions than answers."

Buffy nodded in agreement. Plus the fact that she had a lot of explaining to do. Her mother was beyond worried and Giles tried to fill her in with as much information as possible. Giles was right to take Willow as she was simply too unnerved by what happened to her. She could still smell Angelus on her skin after nearly scrubbing her skin raw.

"Alright, call and let me know of anything new." Buffy said before Giles left the house.

Giles left the house with Willow who was in a strange state. Buffy started to cry believing that all of this was her fault. She now understood why slayers never have friends. They could become easy targets. Then she got angry. This wasn't her fault it was Agnelus' and his demented idea of fun.

The phone rang and her mother was out getting some groceries and comfort food. Buffy answered the portable phone out of habit and regretted it straight away. "Hello?"

"_Ah lover, so glad that you answered. How is Willow?"_ Angelus taunted her. "_I saw that Giles decided to take care of her."_

Buffy was filled with anger and realized that he was in the area. "What did you do to her?"

"_Made sure I was always on her mind."_

"I'm hanging up now. You want to fight, I'll give you one." Buffy was ready to hang up and do some serious damage to him.

He knew what she was planning and made sure she knew he was very close. So close that he knocked on her door. She saw him through the glass and took an intake of breath. He was pleased by this as he affected her. _"What, are you not going to open the door for me?"_

She could hear his voice through the door and hung up. He looked through the glass and stared at her, enjoying the fear that was in her eyes as she backed up a little. "Oh, come on lover. Let me in, the police are only a call away and you'll be locked up and so will your mother and our favorite watcher for aiding and abetting a known fugitive."

Buffy closed her eyes until she heard him mention the police detective's name. She opened the door but didn't invite him in.

"I'm sorry officer I made a mistake, sorry for wasting your time." He hung up with a very satisfied smile on his face.

"You won't get me again. I simply won't allow it."

He could see the damage he'd done to her. The fight she had before had diminished but she was not defeated…yet.

"I can still smell you on the sheets lover. Our time was too brief for my liking. We didn't get a chance to talk. I know women like that, so let me in and we can have a heart to heart." Angelus was laughing at her as tears fell down her face. He reached out to touch her but the barrier prevented him.

Just then Buffy's mother pulled into the driveway and fear laced Buffy's face. "Go away, Angelus."

"Not Angel anymore?"

"Angel is the one I love, you are a monster."

Buffy's mother got out with some groceries and walked towards the house.

"If she's the first one to invite me in you will not like what happens."

"Oh, hello. This is rather interesting, look we really need to talk with you why don't you…"

"Come on in, please." Buffy answered before her mother could finish the sentence. It was better to play along for a bit to humor him.

Angelus turned and took the groceries from her mother and bought them into the kitchen. She was rather appreciative and had so many questions. Buffy made to leave and get some weapons but a look from Angelus stopped her.

"Mrs. Summers…"

"Oh, please call my Joyce."

Buffy had enough, this was simply too personal and she was foolish to let him in her home. "Mom, get out now he's a vampire."

Joyce had no idea what was happening. Buffy punched Angelus who flew into the door and went to game face instantly. "Well so much for coffee and a chat. I think I'll just kill your mother now."

"Mom, run!"

Joyce ran but went to the other room to call for Giles. The police couldn't be called as they would arrest Buffy. She thought for a moment and realized that she must have something in her room.

Buffy fought with all her strength and all the anger that she felt she used in fighting Angelus. He started taunting her. "That's right get it out of your system! It's not your fault. You didn't lead me on. I raped you! Had so much fun having you tied down, stripped for my pleasure. I plan on using wax and whips next time."

His words only fueled the fire in her. They destroyed most of the kitchen and made their way to the dining room. She kicked and broke one of his ribs but he caught her off guard and threw her on the table. His grip on her neck was painful and she couldn't breathe.

"Just relax Buffy and I'll go easy on you. Give in I will so make it worth your while."

Buffy started to relax as she started seeing spots. There was a quick movement above her and she could breathe again.

Joyce held a stake in her hand and placed a cross in his face. He jumped back and Joyce pulled Buffy off the table. "Get out of this house!"

"Alright, I'll go. I just have to tell you that your daughter was so beautiful when she was tied up and moaning beneath me."

"I said get out!" Joyce screamed and walked forward with a cross in hand.

Angelus left through the front door with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Mom, there is a book on my dresser. It has the uninvite spell that will make sure that he can't get in again. I'll do that and then I have to run. He's going to call the police on me." Buffy reigned in her emotions and started to form a plan.

"The first part yes but you are not leaving here. I'll hide you, the need a search warrant to get in here."

They argued for a while longer then Oz came over in place of Giles. Stories were exchanged and everyone got caught up on the news.

Angelus watched from a distance very pleased with his work tonight. Now he had to pay Giles and Willow, his latest toy a visit.

…..

Everything was in a fog only coming into focus only to fall into the fog once again. Willow started to think of names of people she knew and tried to remember their faces. Each time she said a name they almost came into focus then vanished into the fog once again. Then she tried Spike, for some reason she should remember him and saw his face for a second unit it too faded away.

There was a name she feared and tried not to think of it but it was no use. Angelus kept coming into her thoughts again and again. His image was perfectly clear. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted but he only brought her pain and tears.

Every word spoken to her by him cut her apart so that she visibly saw blood on her hands and arms. The cuts stung and she screamed.

"_Please don't."_

"_You are nothing."_ Angelus taunted in her head while looking down at her.

Willow screamed out loud when she saw her hands with deep stinging cuts.

Giles looked at as many books as he could on this mind control trick of Dru's. It wasn't something she did often it was too focused for her to do too often.

The doorbell rang and Giles went to answer the door. Angelus stood with a wide smile. "Good evening Giles, I think you'll be coming with me."

…..


	11. Him, You and the Slayer

Thank you to all that reviewed so far. Please review, I want to know how I am doing with this story. This chapter contains a rather **brutal rape scene**. If this is **not your thing, do not read**. For everyone else please read and review. I own nothing of Buffy.

…..

Spike was getting rather tired of being on the outside of the story at every turn. Dru was now paying attention to the latest toy in the group, Aaron, and Angelus was too caught up in his own obsession with the slayer to be any fun. He left his musings while smoking a cigarette in front of the Slayer's house. Angelus left the house and twenty minutes later dog boy, Oz left as well. He wanted to stay but Buffy insisted that he head back home. Giles was with Willow and he needed rest to help out tomorrow.

Buffy watched as Oz drove off and was about to close the door when she caught Spike leaning casually against the tree smoking a cigarette. She was about to leave the house to kick his ass but she hesitated.

Obliging her he stepped out and spoke to her. "I'm not here to fight or take you back. I want to talk is all and nothing more."

Buffy still refused to step a foot from the doorway. "Talk, then leave."

"I want Angel back. Angelus is a little too greedy for his own bloody good."

"I don't believe you."

Spike walked up to the doorway slowly and pulled out a yellow floppy disk. "This was found amongst Giles' girlfriends' things in the school. I had to go back and play clean up for his mess and found this. Wonderful information on how to restore Angel back." Spike threw it past her and it hit the stairs behind her with a light clatter. "Do what you want with it slayer." With that Spike walked away.

Buffy closed the door and picked up the disk. Joyce walked over to her and asked who that was. Buffy ignored the question and told her that she needed a computer as soon as possible. She explained what had just happened and that the information on the disk is very valuable.

Ten minutes later police sirens were heard and a knock at the door. It was too late to hide as Buffy was spotted by the officer. "Mom?"

"We'll figure this out honey."

Buffy had no fight in her and was brought into police custody. Joyce followed not far behind and made sure that Buffy's rights were not being violated. Buffy thought that this night was never going to end and she was slightly happy when she fell asleep in the holding cell, feeling safe from the man that now haunted her dreams.

…..

Willow walked around Giles' apartment absentmindedly smiling from time to time when a familiar item came into contact with her hands. She hadn't felt the urge to leave but she kept thinking that she wasn't supposed to be here. Giles was busy trying to find out how to break the hold Drusilla had over Willow. He was pleased to note that it will eventually fade away within a couple of weeks. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Giles answered it. Angelus stood with a wide smile. "Good evening Giles, I think you'll be coming with me." Before Giles could react he was shot with a tranquilizer. Within seconds he fell to the floor attempting to crawl away from the door.

Willow stood and her mind cleared upon hearing Angelus talk. She ran to Giles trying to pull his legs away from the door so she could close it.

"Ah, ah, ah Willow that would be rude and besides your dear watcher will need an antidote or he'll die." He threw a dart to her feet for inspection.

She read the small writing on it and realized that Giles could be dead within ten minutes. "What do you want?"

"Him, you and the slayer. Tick tock Willow, let Daddy in."

Willow could feel Giles' pulse slow down to a dangerous level. She didn't have a choice and uttered the words that allowed Angelus to pass the invisible barrier. "Good girl." He picked up Giles and placed him on the couch and injected him with the antidote. "There that's better."

He caught Willow's hesitation to run. She thought about it but knew that she would simply go into fog land again if she tried. "What's wrong Will? Can't run away? Yes, it's a little foggy out there isn't it?"

"What are you going to do to him?" Fear laced her words.

"I'm going to turn him. Not here, I need to speak with him first and this is not the best location for a conversation." His cell phone began to ring. "Hello…yes…that's great to hear I'll be there to help out in any way I can…Yes…it's not a problem at all."

While he was talking Willow managed to get hold of a bow and loaded an arrow in it. He turned a little surprised to find her armed. "You can't hurt me Willow. I know your aim is inaccurate at best."

"Get out!"

"And then what Will? You're mind will fog over and then I'll just walk back in here again to claim what is mine." He stepped closer to her. "You can't win." He spoke in that soft patronizing voice with that very Angelus smirk.

"I can do damage."

"Well then little girl, let's see what you can do." He lunged forward and she fired. It missed his heart and landed in his shoulder. He screamed in pain then pulled out the arrow and rammed it into her thigh.

She fell to the ground in pain. He was on top of her in an instant, pinning her arms above her head. "Let me go!"

Smack!

"You seem to not understand that I OWN you and you have no say in what I do, ever." He let go of her hands reaching down to remove her pants and underwear. She clawed at him with little effect then tried to get out from under him. He placed his knee on her injured thigh causing her to scream out.

"That's it scream for me." The wood embedded in her leg was instantly pulled out of her leg at an angle causing her to scream once again. He went to game face instantly.

He reached down between her legs and placed a few fingers in her while the other hand held her arms above her head. She cried out, tears streamed down the sides of her face into her hair. His fingers were too gentle almost caring and she hated it. It made this far more personal. She had no idea when he entered her but he was soon moving over her in a steady motion. Each movement into her caused the wound in her leg to hurt. A few times he held onto her leg over the wound just to apply pressure to increase her suffering.

Angelus was enjoying the pain in her face. To add to his further enjoyment Giles' soft sobs were heard from the couch. "Do you hear that Willow? His sobs. Giles can hear everything I'm doing to you right now."

Willow stopped crying realizing that Giles could hear him.

"Why quiet all of a sudden, I was enjoying the sounds you make."

Giles was immobile and could only sob as he heard Willow be violated by Angelus. It seemed to go on forever and he closed his eyes trying to block out what was happening only a few feet away.

Angelus stood when finished and placed himself in order again. He sat on the edge of the sofa and roughly grabbed the back of Giles' neck. "Soon you'll enjoy what I do to her. You may even want to join in on the fun."

"You still intend on turning me are you?"

"Don't look so surprised, you really are worth it you know. Turning a watcher has never been done. Killing a watcher or two has been done but for some reason I've been told turning one of you is a bad idea. Guess I'll find out why."

"Go ahead, get it over with." Giles managed to rasp out.

Angelus smiled enjoying the power he held at the moment. "Oh, I intend on doing so but in a few days time. Don't want to ingest something that doesn't agree with me." He tugged on the back of Giles' head causing the watcher to wince in pain. "I know you drank a vampire tranquilizer, very old trick. The smell is on your breath and in the air. It also takes about three days to leave your system. I can wait that long."

Willow was curled up on the floor facing away from them. "Willow my dear, we really must get going." Angelus stood up and looked at the door. His minions arrived to help take home a new package. "Oh, that's right they need to be invited in."

"I won't do it. Go to hell."

"If you don't I'll throw Willow out and let them do to her what I just did. Would you enjoy hearing that?" He lifted Giles from the couch to a standing position. "So what do you say?"

"Come on in."

…

Spike was almost speechless after seeing Buffy's watcher being tied to a chair. Angelus was rather pleased. "So, what plans to you have for this one?" Spike asked more than a little curious.

"I'm going to turn him."

"Are you off your bloody rocker? Turning a slayer is one thing but a watcher. You'll have the whole council after you for this." Spike may not be as old as Angelus but he was old enough to understand how the watchers truly work. They pretty much see the slayer as expendable as she could be replaced but a watcher held too much information to be turned.

Angelus acted like Spike was overacting. "Relax Spikey my boy. He's expendable. Have you not read his history?"

"I have never heard of a watcher be expendable. And yes I am well aware of his reputation. That does not mean we should throw caution to the wind."

Spike found that his supply for air was cut off. Not that it mattered but his ability to speak was hindered. "Listen Spike, my boy, everything is going according to plan. We have the witch, the watcher and soon the slayer will be ours." He let Spike go.

"All the players will be set up. We'll be saying checkmate soon." Dru stepped in. "The perfect plan almost set into motion." She stopped, with the look of fear in her eyes she had when she saw bad news. "Mmmmm oohh no, no, no."

Angelus held her stroking her face. "What is it my childe?"

"The stars are calling him back; they want to take you from us." She cried out her in frustrated madness.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere." Angelus took Dru to her bedroom to comfort her and learn more about her vision.

Spike looked at Giles who watched the whole thing. "Spike." Spike almost didn't hear Giles as his words were so faint. "Kill me Spike. It's too dangerous to have a watcher turned."

It was very tempting but he was not about to throw himself at Angelus' wrath. "I would there mate, but I am not in the mood to upset my grand-sire; life preservation and all."

"He'll be too dangerous."

Spike had enough and knocked Giles out cold. He had better things to do than ramble on with Giles. Willow was on his mind and wanted to speak with her.

Willow was currently in her room sitting on the chair before the table her mind in a fog. Spike recognized what had happened to her and growled in frustration. Willow stood and looked around the room a little worried at the growling she heard.

"I see they made sure you won't do anything for a while."

She looked at him and smiled. He didn't fade away. "Spike? I can see you. How?" She approached him and placed her hands on his face. "I'm still fuzzy headed but I can see you."

"You drank my blood remember? That creates a bond of sorts."

"Good, I hate being in a fog. I mean my…"

He couldn't help but be a little pleased with the situation. "It won't last, love. Two more weeks and you'll be yourself again. The stunt you pulled caused a lot of problems."

Her mind took a moment to piece things together. "Giles, what happened to him?"

"He's alive with a beating heart for now." Spike was enjoying the close proximity he had to Willow. "Now, love we need to talk, but first you need to drink something." He sliced along his neck and placed her lips to the cut.

Willow drank until the cut sealed up enough so that she couldn't drink more. She looked up and found that her mind was a little clearer. "How does your blood do that?"

"He's one of my children, my blood runs through his. Now, Spike you seem a little possessive of something that we both know is mine." Angelus stood in the doorway with a not too impressed look on his face. "I think it's time that you left this mansion and found a place of your own."

"Yes, sharing has never been one of your strong suits. I'll leave. Fine I'm getting rather sick of your company anyway. "

"And you are leaving without her."

Spike held Willow to him, her back to his chest. "My blood is already in her."

"But I claimed her."

"I can do the same." Spike went to game face and bit into her neck and drank from her.

Willow fell to the floor when Spike was thrown against the wall. She crawled to the doorway very slowly, hoping to be ignored by two very upset vampires that were doing a very good job at beating each other up.

Spike was a fierce fighter but Angelus was craftier and knew the weaknesses of his opponent. There was a loud smashing sound as Spike was thrown into Willow's armoire. Bits of wood impaled Spike's arms and legs. His heart was missed by centimeters. He screamed out in pain and pulled himself off and onto the ground.

Angelus pounced and held a shattered piece of wood over his heart. "I don't want to see your face for a long time Spike. Leave Sunnydale for a while. The only reason I don't kill you is because of Dru, it would really upset her if I dusted you. I need her to be at her optimal insanity not focused on your worthless pile of dust."

Spike turned his head and saw Angelus pick up a now unconscious Willow, taking her from the room.

…..


	12. No Bodies, No Evidence

I hope this story is being enjoyed. As you all know I own nothing of the Buffy world. Please review after reading.

….

Joyce Summers waited for Buffy in the interrogation room. She was given permission to wait there to meet Buffy. Her emotions went from worried to really upset when she saw someone she hated enter the room.

"Get the hell out of here you son of a bitch!"

Angelus was well dressed along with a smirk on his face. "Now, Mrs. Summers you really need to settle down because I have a few things you need to understand before you do something foolish like yell, call the police or try to uncover me as a vampire." He acted very much a man twice his age with a maturity that came with living a few lifetimes.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Joyce sat down and did her best to control her temper but his demeanor warned her that she was no longer in control of the situation.

"Before I get to that I must inform you that everything that happens is completely out of your control. You needn't feel any guilt on your part for anything that has happened or will happen. Any direction you took in being Buffy's mother is inconsequential to the events that have led to this date or any event in the future." His voice was calm but held an unspoken threat that warned Joyce not to interrupt. "She is what is called the Slayer and it is her duty to kill vampires, demons or any threat to humanity. I am one of those threats as you have clearly found out last night."

Joyce decided to interrupt despite the unspoken threat in his tone. "I will get you back for this."

"No, you won't. Your daughter is a threat to me and my kind. I intend to eliminate that threat by forcing her submission or her death; though I prefer the first option, more fun for me."

A hand was caught just before it was able to reach his face. "That wasn't nice. I don't have to explain anything to you but I would rather you understand the situation so you could live a life of normalcy if possible."

"And use me against Buffy as blackmail. I may not be as old as you but I am not naïve."

Angelus was starting to like this woman. "Very good Mrs. Summers."

"I can try to expose you."

He sat back and decided how to explain her situation. "Do you honestly believe that vampires are the only ones that work for me? There are humans that will do my work for me. You work in an area that has you deal with hundreds of people a week. Any one of them could work for me and slit your throat, bottle your blood and send it to me for a snack if I ordered it. Now imagine your daughter seeing that event on video tape played on a loop as I fuck her. It's a very tempting idea. Understand I am _not_ human."

"When I leave this room I can ask for another lawyer for Buffy."

He leaned forward with an even larger smile. "Yes but I am the only one that can clear your daughter."

"Those tapes are not real are they? Giles explained they were fabricated by witches of some sort." Joyce was piecing everything together. "You killed Willow and Xander didn't you? Or had them killed."

"Who said they were killed?"

Joyce smiled then realizing his mistake. "No bodies, no evidence of a crime. Just let this go to court."

"Yes, the judge would eventually make the ruling but tell me would Buffy risk one of her friends dying so she could be free of me?"

Then there was a click and Joyce made a move for the door but was stopped by Angelus who threw her back into her chair. "Give it to me."

He went through her bag and found the recorder. "Not smart." He took it and smashed it before her and placed it in his pocket along with any other tapes in her bag. Her heart rate was slowing down too fast. "Give it to me. I know you have the real tape. Nice job in switching it so fast." She attempted to get up but was forced down again. He spoke gently in her ear. "Remember the threat of me snacking on your blood and your attack being taped? I will make sure that becomes a reality if you don't hand over that tape."

Joyce's shaking hand took the tape from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Buffy will be in shortly. I'll be watching and listening to everything that you say."

Joyce watched as Angelus left the room. Ten minutes later Buffy entered and hugged her mother. They talked a bit and discussed what to do. Joyce never mentioned the meeting Angelus to Buffy.

….

After Joyce left Angelus walked into the same room to speak with Buffy.

"Say anything you want Buff, the cameras are all turned off for this meeting. It was wonderful meeting your mother. Strong woman, they don't make mothers like her these days."

"You met my mother? Leave her alone!"

He had her right where he wanted her. "You have two choices Buff and I'm only giving you one hour to decide. You can either go to trial and find your dear friend Willow in the same condition that is on that video or you submit to me. If you simply give in I'll make sure that your mother is never harmed."

Buffy knew a threat when she heard one but realized that Angelus had covered all avenues of escape. Now her mother was going to be used against her. "I'll give in. I will submit to you."

"That was too easy. I am not sure that I believe you."

"Look, I get it you have every avenue of my life cut off or held over my head. You won, now end this."

Angelus heard the distress in her voice and slight defeat. She would fight him at every chance she could get and escape through any crack she could find. He wanted to humiliate her, make her his. "Get on your knees Buffy."

Buffy didn't like the glint in his eyes that spoke of his arousal. "You have got to be kidding me."

"One more delay or hesitation your mother pays the price." Buffy closed her eyes to hold back the tears and slowly knelt on the floor. "That's right lover, this is your place."

Buffy knelt on the floor then suddenly kicked his legs out from under him and punched him with all the strength that she had. He threw her against the wall but she was ready for his attack. She gave him a punch that broke his nose just before he delivered a solid punch to the stomach. Their fight lasted a good five minutes before he held her onto the table with his hands around her neck. He had his game face on and a look that told him that he rather enjoyed the fight.

"Have it your way lover, I am really going to enjoy killing Willow." He stepped back his face returning to normal.

"You won't kill her. If you intended on doing that you would have done so by now. You want the set. Slayer and her friends." Buffy got up off the table with fire in her eyes. "You worked too hard for this to fall apart."

Angelus growled in confirmation of her observation. "Dragging this all out is simply making this more fun for me." He motioned for her to sit as he moved to sit across from her. Buffy reluctantly sat down and waited for him to speak. "I have Willow, turned your dear boy Xander, captured Giles and if you don't cooperate I'll feed your mother to him when I turn him next."

"You have Giles?" Worry marred her face then anger.

"Yes, and no I will not trade you for him. I have all the cards Buff and am very patient."

"I'll let the legal system work this one out then. Not everyone works for you."

Angelus stood up with a satisfied look on his face before leaving. Buffy felt better not giving in and it hurt her to know that everyone she cared about is suffering because of her. Giles stung but they talked about this and he made it very clear that under no circumstances was her life to be sacrificed to save him.

….

Angelus was very pleased with the progress he was making. Everything was falling into place. Soon he would have what no other vampire ever had in history, a slayer with her watcher and friends. The things he could accomplish with that sort of power under him.

"Aaron I need you do to something for me."

Aaron was sitting feeding off a young woman near the fireplace. He pulled away to answer. "Sure thing." He was in game face and decided to end the meal early and ripped into her neck, draining her within seconds. Her body was dropped to the floor. One of the minions of the place took the body away. They would feed off of her what they could before disposing of the body.

"I need you to pay a visit to Joyce Summers. She needs to know that there is nothing that she can do. I am very sure you can get an invite."

"I'd be glad to." Aaron said with a gleeful smile. "She always did like me."

Angelus watched as Aaron left to tie up that lose end. Willow needed to be attended to and dealt with. He hadn't broken her enough yet and she needed to be ready to cast the spell required. Her dreamlike state slowed things down and so had Dru take away the fog. He found her lying on his bed asleep.

"Wake up Willow." He said as he sat next to her on the bed. She slowly woke up and looked up into the eyes of her captor. Her eyes held a tinge of fear but there was also anger in them as well. "I intend on enjoying myself before I get some sleep for the day."

Willow slowly moved to a sitting position against the headboard. "I take it that enjoyment includes me."

He smiled while caressing her face. "You could enjoy what I am about to do if you simply submit to me. In all honesty I enjoy it when you resist, it gives me the opportunity to break you."

His tone cooled suddenly and Willow knew that she had to get his mind in a different direction quick and her logical mind took over. She would have to ask questions in a submissive manner with Angelus. Everything he is, is about control. Even his minions took care to tell him things.

"May I ask a question?"

"You may but an answer is not guaranteed."

She swallowed then asked. "How is it not all vampires are not like…well like you or even Spike? Your minions follow orders and they…I um." She got nervous wondering if she asked something stupid.

Angelus laughed. He forgets that Willow is still a young woman with a brilliant mind that doesn't stop working. She'll be an asset for him to be sure. "That's a very cleaver question. I think what you are asking is why some vampires are leaders and others follow without question."

"Um…yes. I can only think it has to do with the linage of the blood. From what I read you stem from a powerful bloodline…" Willow stopped there realizing she let her mouth wander once again.

"You obviously have done your homework on me. Tell me what you have learned that is not in those old books that Giles had you read." He pulled her towards him with his hand behind her neck. "I'll know if you are lying and I will take the greatest pleasure in teaching you what a mistake that would be."

Willow saw the look on his face understanding that he almost wanted her to lie to him. There was a very fine line between the calm man wearing Angel's face and that of a sadist. "Everything you do is about control. From the clothes you wear to who you surround yourself with, it all stems from control. You've become very good at controlling situations and that is also your weakness. Arrogance sets in and some of that control is only perceived."

She screamed when he lifted her up and held her by the back of the neck. He was in game face snarling. "And what may I ask have I left uncontrolled?"

Willow grew scared but knew that he wanted an answer. "I…I don't know."

"You are lying and now I get to play." He tore the top off her shoulder eliciting a yelp from Willow. "I want more than that from you."

Without thought Willow did something that surprised her. She kissed Angelus with her hands pulling her body closer to his. It was a demanding kiss that he very quickly responded to. He growled in her mouth and took control of the kiss and tore off the top and her bra quickly followed the top on the floor. His hands possessed her almost bruising her skin.

She allowed him to covet her, tempting him to dominate her with his hands and tongue. It didn't take much for him to take what was offered. He pushed her against the wall and took her against the cold cement.

As she moved against him she looked into Angelus' eyes and found that she really enjoyed the possessive look in them. Never had anyone looked at her with so much intensity. She was the only thing Angelus looked or thought about in that moment. In that moment she understood something about vampires she never read about. Their drug is in the possession of someone.

"Harder."

He was surprised to hear the words but was more than happy to oblige her wishes as he forced himself harder into her. She closed her eyes in pain. "You asked for this." He pushed harder into her and smiled against her neck as he realized that she was enjoying every moment of this.

Willow allowed herself to fall into his rough embrace and enjoy the sensations that filled her. Every part of her was consumed by him and he was completely focused on her. She went past the edge and he bit into her. There was no pain but intense pleasure and wanted him to take everything from her. Part of her was disappointed when he pulled away from her and settled her on the bed.

"Don't want to take too much." He liked the marks on her neck sealing them closed. "You are more cleaver than I previously thought." His face hardened and his grip on her took on a dangerous pinch. "Distracting me from my original question. Did you honestly think that it would be that easy? I am not human Willow." He moved on top of her. "Now answer the question I asked before, what have I left uncontrolled?"

There would be no escaping it. She closed her eyes as she whispered a name.

"Well I'll have that situation dealt with tomorrow. Right now I'll have to teach you to never delay answering any of my questions again, no matter how pleasure able the distraction." He grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head. "This is going to hurt."

…

As soon as Joyce got home and went to her desk to get the yellow floppy disk that Buffy told her about. Her office has a computer so she could find out what is so important on the disk. She placed it in her purse and opened the door to find someone that she had not expected to see again.

"Xander?"

He breathed heavily and fell to his knees. "Help me." He breathed out.

"Xander, please get in here!" She lifted him and dragged him into the house and closed the door. "Oh, my God, what happened to you? Wait I have to call the police." She turned making her way to the phone.

Before she had a chance to get to the phone her wrist was held in a tight cold grip. "That's quite alright. I'm feeling much better now."

Joyce looked at Xander wide eyed as he went to game face. "Oh God Xander, not you."

….


	13. A Yellow Birdie

Thanks for all that have reviewed especially BuffySlayer, thanks for all your support. This chapter takes the story on a different turn. There are only a few more chapters left. As you all know I own nothing of Buffy. Please, please review. I really want to know how I am doing with the story. The timelines are a little mixed up as well.

….

The rage he felt was beyond containment but Spike had learned to control his emotions. He would have to in order to complete the plan he was forming in his head. Even he couldn't escape the irony that he was going to have a plan. Plans were boring and took all the fun out of any spontaneity but Angelus taught him too well and would make sure Angelus regretted teaching him. Angelus took too much. Even amongst demons there was a line that wasn't crossed.

Spike made his way to Buffy's house to see if anything was done with the information he gave her. He was more than ready to speak with Angel again if it would set things back into order. As he approached the door he saw Aaron through the window.

"Bollocks, what's that ponce doing here?" He knocked on the door waiting for Aaron to open it.

Aaron opened the door with a very satisfied smile on his face. Spike could smell blood in the air. "Ah, Spike so glad you stopped by but you are not invited."

"Who'd you eat?"

"It's more of a snack really. Buffy's mother has a nice rich taste. Too bad Buffy couldn't be here to watch." Aaron laughed as he sucked on his finger where a drop of blood lingered. "I would invite you in but you didn't get an invite."

Spike wasn't in the mood to be taunted and decided to move onto conversation. "Where's Buffy then?"

"You didn't hear? That's right you got evicted from the mansion for touching Willow. I'm still new to all this but even I know that Willow was off limits in some regards. Giving her blood and straight out fucking her while she obeyed the rules. " Aaron taunted just inches from the barrier.

Spike tried to enter but was forced back.

"No invite, no enter."

Just as Aaron was about to close the door Joyce stepped a few feet behind him and saw Spike.

"I'm here to help Buffy!" Spike shouted.

"Come on in."

Aaron backhanded Joyce who fell to the floor. Spike jumped through the barrier and attacked Aaron. They gave each other more than a few powerful blows sending painful sounds off the walls of the living room.

"Well, well I now see the real reason why Angelus wanted you out of the way."

"You know nothing you cock-up, ponsey loser. Angelus and I tore across Europe in a bloody rampage you simply do not have the stones or imagination to embark upon. Believe me when I tell you I know his motives far better than you." He threw another punch at Aaron and it hit its mark.

"That may be true but Drusilla will always be his. We are just toys for her to play with."

Aaron realized too late those would be his last words that night before being thrown against the wall and having his head kicked in. Spike ran to Joyce and lifted her off the floor and placed her onto the sofa.

Joyce slowly regained consciousness. "Oh, my God! Get away from me!"

"Look, wait….(smack!)…ow that hurt. I'm here to help Buffy. I gave her something to help."

Joyce stopped as she made the connection. "The yellow disk. I was about to leave and see what's on it. There's a computer at my office."

"Let's go then. Aaron isn't going to stay down for long."

She looked over in confusion. "That's Xander."

"Xander became a vampire and wanted a new name. I'll explain later. Let's go."

Joyce didn't need to be told twice and left. "I'll drive."

The ride wasn't long as there was no traffic this time of night. "Look, who are you? Wait, you look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Yes, you hit me in the head when I attacked your daughter when I and my friends attacked the school. Things have changed and I want to save her not kill her now."

She slammed the brakes and pulled over. "Get out!"

Spike only took out a cigarette and lit it at her reaction. "Mrs. Summers that disk is the only thing that will clear Buffy, get Willow and Giles back. Have you met the bloke who's behind all of this?"

Joyce gripped the steering wheel. "Yes, I have." She spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah, know that look. He's smart and very determined. I have my level of bad but he's beyond anything I could ever hope to accomplish as a vampire. Now it won't take long for him to put two and two together after Aaron reports back to Angelus."

"How can I trust you? You're one of them."

"Valid question, but the answer is you have no other choice."

She nodded and they made their way to her office. Spike entered the space rather impressed the variety and range of artwork. Some of it he remembered from his days as a human.

"You have an eye for art." Spike commented. "That trait seems to have been lost on Buffy."

Joyce ignored the snub against her daughter and placed the floppy into the computer. Something in another language came up then a translation. "I'll print this off and save it to my hard drive. Always good to have a few more copies."

Spike nodded while looking at a Picasso painting. "It's a very good replica."

"No, it's original. Had it authenticated." Joyce was a little defensive.

He smiled at her change in tone. "I was there when he drew this love. Trust me when I tell you, that this is a fake."

"It most certainly is not."

Spike got a rise out of her and gave her smirk seeing the same stance of anger that he saw in Buffy. He could have a little fun with this. "I stole the original not long after his death and the museum curator would lose all funding if it was found out it was lost. The curator got one of the restoration artists to make a copy and no one was the wiser."

Joyce went from angry to rather curious. There were rumors but Spike seems to know the most so far. "I really would love to hear more about this. What else do you know about art?"

"No, we now need to find a witch."

"There are witches too? What's next, dragons?"

Spike scoffed, "No, they left long ago to a different dimension. Too many humans for their liking. Bloody humans kept killing them for their gold."

"Um..Ok so where do we find a witch?"

"Oh, there's one but you'll need to talk with her. Witches and vampires don't really get along too well."

….

Aaron woke up and searched the house for Spike and Joyce. He was not going to enjoy explaining what happened when he returned to the mansion. There was little use in trying to figure out what Spike was up to and so Aaron returned to the mansion.

Angelus was furious upon discovering that Spike had turned against him. Inwardly he knew he pushed Spike too far by taking Dru and then humiliating him with Willow. "Aaron, you smell like Joyce."

"I had a little snack. Besides I am sure you'll enjoy telling Buffy what I did; especially since she can't do a thing about it."

Angelus had to hand it to the newly minted vampire for his skill in manipulation and cruelty. Perhaps those traits could be honed. "We have to figure out what Spike is going after."

"He's after Angel." A very upset Dru approached them. "He wants the stars to spin back to their original place."

Angelus took her into his arms. "Tell me my love, where is Spike?"

She moved closer to him and moved up and down in a seductive motion while reaching up to his head with a hand. "His mind is in pictures and paint with a yellow birdie tweeting away. She sung her song and is looking for its mother to sing with her."

"He's with Buffy's mother. She's an art dealer remember?"

The connection was not lost on Angelus as he tried to get some more information from the riddles. "Where is the bird's mother?"

"Birdie needs a new mother, one is dead, one is captured and one doesn't know she's coming."

Then it hit him they were looking for a witch. "I think it's time to speak to Giles. I think you'll be of assistance Dru." Angelus took her with him to the room where Giles was held.

Giles was sitting on the floor of the small room they held him in. He looked up and said nothing. Angelus knew that this watcher was far from broken even after a few hours of _interrogation_.

"Ah, Giles I see you are doing well." Angelus spoke with more enthusiasm that was necessary. Giles didn't speak. "Please don't tell me you are still sore from our little _talk_ yesterday. I did give you warning about what would happen if you decided to remain silent."

Dru stepped forward. "I don't think he wants to play."

Angelus bent down next to Giles with his classic smirk on his face. "I need to know of another witch in Sunnydale that is of the same strength as your dear departed girlfriend."

That got Giles attention but remained quiet.

"Was that insensitive of me? Well I am a demon after all and it is in my nature to do cruel things like kill people that want to re-ensoul me. I like my freedom." He forced Giles head so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "Tell me where another witch is."

Giles gave a gentle smirk himself. "Ask the loony behind you." He received a rather powerful smack for the remark.

"How about she asks you the questions from now on." Angelus stood up and watched as Dru stepped forward to get the information needed.

Giles instantly closed his eyes knowing what would happen if he made eye contact with her. Dru smiled knowing that the game had begun. A finger went down the side of his face and down his neck. Her fingers were added and she pulled him closer to her. He was not used to the gentle touches and the very soft smell that came from her clothes.

He was beginning to relax because of her gentleness. It was a direct contrast to the treatment he received since being a 'guest' at the mansion.

Dru saw the effect he was having on Giles and smiled. After that she let out a scream of pain. Giles instinctively opened his eyes and looked into hers. He had no time to look away and found himself held in those eyes. His mind was pulled towards her and the idea of fighting fled with her words.

'_Just show me, no name. Show me when you last saw her.'_

He tried to block out the memory of the witch but he couldn't help himself. As soon as she thought of her, she was standing next to him brewing something important.

'_Give me Cordelia's necklace.'_

Giles took the necklace and placed it into the brew.

Dru pulled back with a smile on her face and looked back at Angelus. "Aaron knows her. It was because of her that I wanted to turn Buffy's friend that night."

Angelus remembered that night when he tried to kill Xander when Dru pushed him away. "Good work, now let's ask Aaron about his past."

Giles shook himself out of the fog he was in. "She's too strong. You won't get to her in time."

"We'll see about that. I have a witch of my own that I am sure will do anything I ask to save your life."

"Willow…"

Angelus only smirked as he left Giles in the darkened room.

….

Joyce wasn't too sure about this. She was still very new to the whole non-human stuff and approaching a stranger about a spell that would give a vampire a soul again was on the boarder of far too much. Buffy was on her mind and after meeting Angelus she swallowed any doubt and knocked on the door.

She really hoped that the person they were looking for answered the door. A young woman about Buffy's age answered the door. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Are you a witch? Sorry to blurt that out but I really need your help."

The woman looked a little shocked. "Um…no? Sorry I what do you want?"

"I heard you were behind the whole chasing Xander thing a while back." Joyce hit home with that story and the girl let her inside.

"Look I was simply doing Xander a favor…"

"Xander's a vampire, Buffy is being framed by one and another vampire and I really need your help with a spell." Joyce rambled on further explaining how she ended up at the house.

The girl in question simply took it in stride and seemed genuinely interested. "Look Mrs. Summers I don't know if I can do anything."

"Call me Joyce."

"I'm Amy by the way. Let me see the spell and I'll let you know what I can do." Joyce handed her the paper and Amy looked it over. "This is complex. Who gave this to you?"

"Some vampire named Spike."

Amy went wide eyed and looked at the door. "He's outside isn't he?"

"Yes, he knows you won't let him in."

Amy pondered what to do but then relented. "I can help but I need a few things first."

…..


	14. Tarnishing an Invaluable Reputation

Alright this chapter is a little longer than normal as I didn't want to separate the chapter into two. Thank you all so much for the reviews. There are a few more to go. This chapter _**contains sexual content**_. If you don't like this then don't read. As you all know I own nothing of the world of Buffy. Please review, please, please! I am actually begging for them now.

…..

Willow woke to find herself in a familiar room. Then it came to her, this is Angelus' room and she is on the bed where Buffy was raped. She stood up instantly in a dress she didn't remember putting on. Apparently Angelus now took to dressing her like some possession. The idea of being dressed reminded her of what it was like to be a doll and it disgusted her.

She was surprised to find a mirror in the room as Angelus would have no use for one. Then she remembered it from her former room or more specifically a beautiful prison. Her recent actions landed her less freedom. She didn't even have a choice in what she wore and to test her theory she tried to open the door. Upon further inspection she realized the lock wasn't even being used.

"Aperire." Willow focused on the door and it opened then quickly shut just as she was about to touch the door. "Did he…?" She read that Angelus is capable of doing a few small spells. He preferred to only use magic when truly needed or as a tool of manipulation. There was a reason he used magic instead of a regular lock.

Another spell was called for then. "End the spell that marks this space; end the bindings of its face." The door opened once again and took a cautious step towards the door before leaving the room.

The idea of casting a spell that got Buffy free came to mind but she needed to get to Giles first. She needed to save Giles because it was her fault he was here. Willow had only cast a locator spell once before and it took a lot of concentration. After a few deep breaths she attempted the spell. A small ball of light was formed in her mind and she created it between her hands. "Find Giles, Buffy's watcher."

It fled and she followed it running close behind it. It went under a door of another room. Another spell later she removed any charms placed on the door before entering. Giles was on a small bed and looked at her in shock. "Willow, thank goodness you're alright."

She ran to him and hugged him. "Never mind about me I have to get you out of here. I can use the spell that I used on Buffy."

"No, Willow Angelus wants to use you to find another witch. There's a way to re-ensoul Angelus. Please get out of here! There's not time!"

Willow never heard such desperation in his voice before and a string of fear filled her. She hesitated but was determined to do what she came here to do. "Find Buffy and her mother then. Protect them." She cast the spell and before Giles could protest he was gone and she fell to her knees drained but not as drained as before. It was a sign that she was improving.

Any positive thoughts were crushed with the laughter that filled the room. She stood on shaky legs and stared at Angelus with the most disgusting smile she had ever seen him wear. "Good job Willow. It seems you are improving with every day you use magic."

"I could use magic on you." The words held more bravery than she truly felt.

"Oh no, never thought of that. After almost two hundred years that never crossed my mind that a witch I now possess would turn against me." He put his hands up and spoke in a mocking tone. "Try it Willow. Give me your best shot. I'm sure all your little spell books would have something to harm a vampire."

"Why don't you cast a few spells yourself? You have the ability."

Angelus walked towards her. "It's more fun manipulating others to cast spells for me; like you are going to do for me."

"Like hell I will." She attempted the spell to leave the mansion. It would have to be done right as she'll be drained and helpless if caught. As she cast the spell and felt herself leave, a hand held onto her arm in an iron grip. She fell to the ground outside her house. Angelus was still holding onto her in a bruising grip. There was no way he was letting her go.

They landed just outside her front door. Willow looked up at the door then into Angelus' face that gave her a very worrisome smile. She was depleted of any energy and could only stare up at him with fear. The spell took far more energy than she had expected. Pulling Angelus along for the ride altered her destination. Powerful arms lifted her from the porch and her house drifted farther and farther away from her.

For the first time she wondered why no one was bothering them. A man carrying a female down a street to the cemetery doesn't get any attention. This town seems to have accepted odd behavior as most don't bother to question odd things because they learned well enough that it's best not to ask questions.

Angelus laid her close to a tombstone while looking at her in contemplation. He still wore that smile in his face that forewarned of a not to happy future. After what seemed like hours he finally bent down to speak to her. "You don't seem to listen very well Willow. It's as if you have this idea that I am not as dangerous as the books you read about me say. Well after seeing Buffy best me a few times and Angel tarnishing an invaluable reputation as a brutal killer I understand that you may think I'm not that bad."

He brushed the side of her face with a finger and she moved her face away. She backed up with what little strength she had against the tombstone. Fear took away any words she may have had and waited for him to continue.

"Ah, there's the fear. But we both know that it's superficial at best, that you will attempt to run or even fight me given the chance. I am not someone to underestimate. I was hoping that, that lesson would be taught later but tonight is as good as any."

"I don't, I…"

The same finger that stroked her cheek a moment ago covered her mouth to silence her. "I was talking and you're being rather rude. I've been told I talk too much. Now would you rather I talk or teach you why those books have been written about me?"

Willow remained silent and allowed him to continue his tirade. She realized that while he was talking she was safe.

Angelus could read her emotions and realized that she wanted him to talk, that her potential pain would be delayed if he spoke. He lifted her up by the back of her neck and pulled her to him, chest to chest. "I think I will educate you in what is written in so many books that so many watchers read with something close to lust." He pressed a hand into her back fracturing a rib. Her scream was lost in a kiss he gave her.

She was in an incredible amount of pain and had a very difficult time breathing even after the kiss. His hand was holding the tender spot where the damage was.

"I know that is very painful and could have killed you or punctured your lung with your rib. It's a fracture." He squeezed to get another scream out of her and laughed when he was rewarded. "Now how about the other side, I love a matching set." Pressure was applied and another scream filled the cemetery mixed with his laugher.

"That was fun." He threw her to the ground and she was winded from the pain and air forced out of her lungs.

Willow tried to crawl away but was stopped when he stepped on her shin and applied a warning amount of pressure with his foot.

"Please, don't!" She screamed out.

Her words sounded wonderful to his ears. He had instilled fear of physical pain now to toy with her mind. She was getting powerful, too powerful at too great a speed for his liking. Willow needed to fear attacking him. He was always prepared and would take great pleasure in what he was going to do next.

Angelus stepped back. "Leave, go home Willow."

She looked up at him with complete disbelief written all over her face.

"You are free to go." He placed his hands in his pockets and held onto a stone cast with a simple binding spell. He may not be able to cast spells of her level but he could manage a few charms if required. This will be just enough to get into her head and make sure that she got closer to being his.

Willow stood up holding onto the tombstone she was just laying next to a short while ago. She breathed in pain but took the time to study Angelus. "Then why are you still here?"

"I want to see you obey me. Go home Willow."

Not needing an excuse to leave she walked away looking over her shoulder. A huge part of her knew that this was a trick or lie but if there was a chance someone would spot her she could get help. She didn't make it more than two or three yards before she was pulled back to his feet.

"I told you to leave." He smacked her in the face. It wasn't too hard but strong enough to leave a mark.

This time she tried to run but was pulled back to his feet again and was once again rewarded with a smack to the face. This time it busted her lip.

Five more times she attempted to get away from him but it ended with the same result. After the final blow to her face she fought back. She aimed a strike at his face and felt the sting instead. Next she kicked his leg fell down in pain. Her shin was bleeding.

"Go on Willow attack me! Run from me!" He laughed at her fear.

"I can't. You did something to me." She started to cry hoping someone would hear and help her. Her sobs hurt and she had to control them as not to cause more pain to her damaged ribs.

The grave next to her started to move. She'd been on too many nights out with Buffy to know that a vampire will come out of the ground within minutes. She moved away from the grave but not too far from Angelus.

"Oh, looks like we'll have company soon. I'm not going anywhere and you can't run away. What are you going to do?" He asked the question in a teasing, condescending way. "You have no weapon, can't run more than a few yards at best and don't have enough magic in your system to be of any help."

Willow looked at him realizing that he wanted to beg her for help. "I'm not going to play. I'll let whoever is going to pop out of the ground here eat and kill me."

Before she could rethink her idea dirt covered hands pulled her back and she was thrown to the ground. She didn't even see the face before fangs grazed her neck and dirt went flying around her. The vampire was thrown down and held to the ground by Angelus.

"I get that you are new to all of this so I'll make this quick. She's mine and we are having a lover's quarrel." He went into game face. "You understand, right?"

"Um, yeah. Sure I do man. Hey no hard feelings, right?" The vampire smiled in game face doing his best to placate the obviously more powerful vampire above him. "I didn't know she was yours." He turned his head and saw a very worried and at the same time relieved Willow. "Willow, is that you?"

"Um yeah."

Angelus let the vampire get up. "Hey, it's me Robby, Robby Correct. I'm Andrew's brother. You helped him with chemistry last year."

"Oh yeah I remember." Willow tried to keep a straight face at what was a rather awkward moment. She knew a little about Robby, he was the jock type but pretty average. Now he was a demon.

"Now that introductions are over let's have some fun. Willow I want you to use that locator spell to find the witch that intends on re-ensouling me again. If you don't I'll let Robby here have some fun with you." Angelus turned to Robby and stood up. "As long as you don't drain her or leave any permanent marks on her that is."

Robby nodded. "I can manage that."

Willow had to think of something quick and wondered if Angelus was able to determine if she make the locator spell go to another person.

Angelus realized what she was thinking. "Come on now Willow, don't attempt to cheat. I won't like it."

"How would you know if I was lying or not?" Willow asked in defiance. She had to know his limits. The spell he had on her wasn't difficult but still very well used. From what she researched he could craft a few spells but nothing that required control after the words were said.

He smiled grabbing the back of her neck. "Because of the lack of guilt you'll have on your face if you led me into a trap. Here's a question for you, what do you think I would do to you if you lied to me?"

Willow scratched at his hands and received painful cuts on hers from her actions. The spell was still in play. "You won't kill me."

"I can make it that you'll beg me to."

The panic that was pushed back for far too long bubbled to the surface. Tears started to form and a soft wail escaped her lips. Angelus let go of her neck and held her by the shoulders. She fought; attempting to push him away from her but his hold was too tight.

He let her go and she ran only to be pulled back again at his feet. She received a resounding slap in the face once again for her repeated efforts to free herself. Fighting was no good nor was running away. Willow needed something to vent her rage at and found a target.

Robby saw raw fury in her eyes and part of him really regretted waking up this night. It would be his last and he knew it. "Hey put a leash on her will you, man?"

Willow placed all her pain and anger into her hands and sparks of fire formed. She threw them at Robby and he burst into flames on impact. He only screamed for a minute before he turned to dust.

"That's it Willow, felt good didn't it? All that power. He was at your complete mercy."

It wasn't enough for her. Robby's death was too quick for her and it only fueled the rage she felt. The tombstone became her next target. The stone began to crack, pieces of it fell to the ground until it blew apart sending rock shards in different directions.

"That's all you have?" He knew this wasn't over and was pleased to find that another vampire was making his way up from a grave. "We have company Willow. No different than the one you dusted."

She wanted to turn her hate towards Angelus, to make him scream and suffer but knew that it would be a mistake if she tried. Just as she was about to test that theory a soil covered hand grabbed her ankle. It was the breaking point for her and she lifted the creature up from the grave with an outstretched hand. He was only a foot from her hand, suspended in mid air.

"What is going on?" The newly raised vampire said in surprise.

Willow saw the creature suspended at her complete mercy. She enjoyed the feeling of having so much power over something, anything at this point. Bones started to snap and a scream filled the air followed by dust.

She was buzzing off the magic that filled her veins. For the first time she felt really powerful. Angelus stood feet from her with his classic smile on his face with no trace of fear.

"How does it feel to have so much power Willow? Not the actions of some little bookworm."

His words began to worry her while at the same time infuriate her. "Are you implying that I've changed in some way? I'm still the same person."

"You killed two people tonight."

"They were demons, vampires that wanted to harm me."

"You enjoyed killing them."

"I…no it wasn't like that."

He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Buffy killed hundreds but never enjoyed their suffering. You heard that scream a few moments ago and enjoyed it."

Willow refused to believe his words. "They were evil. Of course I enjoyed their suffering."

"There's no difference between enjoying the suffering of humans or vampires. You enjoyed something suffering at your hands. You are dangerous now Willow." His hands touched her so softly now, holding her.

"I can harm you then." She looked up searching his face for anger.

He stepped away from her and opened his arms. "Well then, take your best shot at me. I am sure you still have some rage left over to vent. Do your very worst."

She picked up a rather sharp piece of stone and levitated it with her hand. It was millimeters from his throat then moved to his heart. "It won't kill you but it may kill me. Maybe that's what I want."

He stepped towards the stone and let it break his skin. She groaned in pain as her skin started to bleed. "Do it, step closer!"

"In your court now Willow."

The stone pulled back and went to his neck. She had the stone press into his skin and allowed the pain to consume her as it also pierced the skin of her neck. The smell of blood filled the air. Angelus was more than ready to take her then and there but he needed to wait for her to come to him. Willow was so close to the edge, to accept him, to join him.

Willow could once again feel rage build up in her. She hated the creature before her. He was too beautiful, too cleaver and she hated the fact he knew it as well. Sparks filled her hands ready to attack and she needed to do something with the energy building up in her.

She struck his face and felt the cold burn across hers. Rage built up again and she threw her anger to the ground that flew up around them sending grass, soil and tombstone shards around them. The fragments tore at their clothes and skin.

"I hate you, you did this to me!"

"This is what you are Willow!" He went to game face taunting her. He really wanted her to push further, to go deeper and darker.

She threw soil at him with magic. He covered his face not wanting to get it in his eyes. "I am not evil or dark or anything you want me to be!"

"That's my girl, get it all out, have a nice little cry! You'll feel better for it."

She attempted to strike him again but found her lips pressed against his. All her rage had to go somewhere and there was nothing to take her rage out against this time. Her hands pulled against his clothes, tearing at them in her anger. He smiled pleased that she was giving into her power as it was controlling her now.

Angelus took off his leather jacket and let her finish tearing off his shirt. He tore open the front of her dress exposing her beasts, thankful that he hadn't bothered dressing her in any underwear.

They fought each other with their tongues for dominance. He was too skilled and consumed her mouth. Willow dug her nails into his shoulder, causing her additional pain as well.

Soon they were on the ground. He lay under her allowing her this rare moment of assumed power over him. Willow was possessed by the power in her veins mixed with the feeling of pain and anger. Within moments she moved down so that he fully entered her. Angelus hissed in pleasure as she moved slowly taking her time.

Pain, pleasure and anger surrounded her blending into a single sensation of power.

Her pace increased and any hesitation she may have had before vanished as she held onto his arms for support. They were so close to completion and that beautiful tension was close to snapping. He reached up and pulled her to him, biting into her neck as she reached completion.

A few minutes passed and Willow calmed down, realization of what she had done dawning on her. She broke down in tears against his chest, her hand in a fist half heartedly hitting him.

He stood up lifting her up with him. His movements were gentle as not to cause her any pain. He sliced a cut in his neck and held her mouth to it. "Drink, it will help heal you." She didn't resist and drank a mouthful. He pulled her way and kissed away any remaining blood on her lips.

Willow wanted this night to end and leaned against him begging for the darkness to consume her. All the magic she used drained her beyond any limits she even knew she had. Overconsumption of magic started to settle in with her knees giving out and a complete loss of muscle use. He placed her gently on the ground as he put on his jacket. The stone in his pocket had served its purpose. One more attempt and Willow would have realized that the bonding was temporary. It was highly doubtful that she would attempt an escape or attack again. It would be like her to try but he would be prepared for that event. He picked her up and brought her back to the mansion.

Upon arrival of his room he placed her in his bed very pleased with tonight's events. He was at first upset that she almost escaped from him. If he hadn't grabbed her at the last second she would have made it into her house, safe from him for a time. His next thoughts turned to the witch and what Giles would do now that he is free to study and prepare to fight.

He left to room to find Aaron standing close to the fireplace. "I have some news you'll like. The witch has been contacted but may be convinced not to follow through with the spell."

Angelus was pleased indeed but was not going to take a chance. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Amy, the witch Spike and Joyce found practices dark magic."

The corners of Angelus' mouth twitched upward in pleasure. "It seems something is looking out for me after all."

…


	15. You Are My Enemy

Here's the latest chapter; only a few more to do before this story is finished. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Buffy world or its characters. Please review!

…

Amy wasn't in a hurry to get this spell cast after speaking with one of Angelus' minions. One of his minions came by the house a short while ago telling her of the offer Angelus was willing to make. The idea crawled in her head for a while and decided to go see what he wanted. She did a locator spell to then view the mansion. There were a few spells cast for protection but nothing that she couldn't get around easily enough.

After setting up her circle of protection and the right words she was ready. "Alright, let's see what you can offer me." Amy used a mirage spell to enter the mansion. There was no way she was going to confront him in person.

She closed her eyes and upon opening them she found herself in a very bland but expensive mansion hall or living room. Angelus was lying on a sofa with his eyes closed. Amy half smiled realizing his name, Angel was very apt for him. He was very beautiful, just like and angel.

Getting her strength together she spoke breaking the silence of the room. "Angelus?"

He sat up from the sofa he was lying on only partly startled that he didn't hear her come in. "I see you are using a mirage spell. Very cleaver."

"You have something to offer me?" Amy didn't want to stay around too long. The mirage spell was draining if kept up for too long.

"I hear you are an up and coming witch in Sunnydale but needs a few contacts to supplies that will really make your career take off." He walked around her taking in her slender yet curvy form. "I can give you those contacts if you give me all copies of that spell that will cage me with that soul."

Amy heard the partial desperation in his voice and knew that she could get a lot from him if she played her cards right. "I think you could do better than that."

Angelus smiled in amusement. "I am starting to like you. I may even consider not trying to kill you."

"I want to see Willow."

"No, she's not taking any visitors today or tomorrow or the day after that. We had a little spat and she's getting over the effects of not obeying me." He stepped towards her a little disappointed that she wasn't there in the flesh. The things he could do to a body like hers. "I'm offering contacts that will make sure you never have to use any books again."

"Like you would ever give me so much power I could use against you. Try again Angelus."

"Oh, she likes to play. Fine, tell me what you want."

There were many things that Amy wanted but had no idea what to choose. She had to be careful with how much she revealed. Though she was a mirage right now she could still feel the power come off of him. "I want three pints of your blood. Vampire blood from one as powerful as you is a powerful thing and if needed sells for a lot and can be traded for items I may need."

He didn't let it show but he felt she was playing with him. "Don't toy with girl. You can do a lot of damage with that blood including trying to control me. Try again. Do not think that I just dug myself up yesterday." The jovial tone took on a sinister tint that startled Amy.

"The book of Erisaina. That's what I want. There are only a few copies left and I want one of them."

Angelus heard of the book. It was used by many witches that wanted power. Most killed themselves using it. Well if in his mind if she met that fate all the better for him and his kind. One less witch in the world is a good thing. "I heard of it and I can get you the book in a few days time."

"When you do send a minion and we'll make the trade."

Seconds later Amy faded away leaving Angelus alone in the large expanse of the mansion living room. He didn't rust the witch to any capacity and would do his best to kill her as soon as he was able. The fact she held knowledge of the spell is poor insurance for her honesty.

He decided to take a look at Willow and see how his newest possession was doing.

Willow felt so weak and bruised. Angelus' blood was still in her systems giving her the most realistic dreams. He seemed to be all around her and inside of her at the same time. A few times she caught herself moaning in pleasure from his touch. He was rough yet held a seductive touch that she yearned for.

Each time she woke up pain filled her consciousness. Sleep evaded her yet held her down. Tears poured down her face realizing that she simply wanted to give up and allow Angelus to kill her, tear her apart as he saw fit. After last night she simply didn't have the strength to fight any further. Everyone was free of this place and would try to rescue her and most likely get hurt doing so.

She opened her eyes to find Angelus walking towards her from the door.

"How are you feeling?" His tone was light and if she didn't know the monster so well she could very well believe that the tenderness in his words were true.

"Alive I suppose."

He sat on the edge of the bed and stoked her face with his thumb. It was one of those intimate details that were so scary about him. "I can see you are healing but need more rest. Those dreams can be rather thrilling."

"What will become of me?" She said the words to no one. It was an internal question that she voiced aloud.

"My success story."

Something in Willow snapped a little. "How does that story begin?"

Angelus heard the tone of her voice and was thrilled with the sound. She had started to break. He needed to push her a little further before she was completely defeated. "It starts with you writing a book with shards of broken glass for an enemy of mine. But you're not ready for that yet. You still have some fight in you and that needs to be redirected. The fact is you still see me as your enemy."

Her mind wanted to scream at him, demand why she should think any different but she knew that his mercurial temper would not tolerate defiance. She truly feared this man.

"Oh come now Willow I know you want to fight me." He moved to lie down beside her, facing her as if they were lovers. His touch was gentle as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Say the words I know you're thinking."

She closed her eyes and realized that was not the reaction he wanted from her. Her hair was pulled back roughly and she yelped more in surprise than pain.

"Say the words." This time his voice held more a threat.

"You are my enemy."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? I am the only one that is protecting you from Dru and Aaron and the many minions that serve me." His features hardened within seconds. "Don't think you are safe for an instant."

Willow looked into Angelus' eyes and realized there will be more pain coming her way. A hand slid under her and pressed into her still very tender ribs. She let out a small whimper of pain before swallowing it.

"I see you believe you are safe still. You are not broken yet but are on your way. All I need is for you to attempt to escape one more time then I will take that opportunity to make you never desire to leave my side without my express permission." He laughed in her ear and removed his offending hand. After a moment he stood up and headed to the wardrobe. In that instant she raced from the bed to the door.

She wanted more than anything to leave but knew the results that would take place if she did. Turning around she noticed she was still within distance before the bond would take over.

"What's wrong Willow? It's only a few steps to the hallway."

At first she walked towards the bed but thought better of it and made her way to Angelus to await whatever punishment he felt she deserved.

The smile on his face spoke volumes of cruel notions he had in store for her. "You did try to run away from me. But I think that because you came back to me, directly to me I will show some leniency. I know you haven't spent too much time with Dru so this will be a great time for you two to get reacquainted with each other."

…..

Amy fell to the floor feeling sick to her stomach. The deal she made was very risky but she wanted that book more than anything; little did she know that a pale face was watching her from her bedroom window.

Spike turned away when Amy fell to the floor. He really wasn't too surprised but that didn't stop him from being upset with the new turn of events. Normally he was a very good judge of character and knew that Amy was a dark witch but not a stupid one. She was planning something and he was going to ask her what she was up do and damned be the consequences. He needed to know. Playing games with Angelus usually ended up with a pile of body parts.

First thing was to head back to Buffy's place to speak with Joyce. He had the supplies required for the spell and was eager to set things into motion. He arrived at the doorstep and rang the bell. Manners still needed to be followed despite being invited. Their relationship had shifted and he needed to adjust accordingly. Besides the fact, Joyce always treated him well despite knowing what he was.

The door opened and he was met with a very upset pair of eyes. The stake was out and aimed for him in an instant.

"Giles! Wait, I'm glad you're free!" Spike dodged a very close strike to his heart and grabbed Giles arm pinning it behind his back. His other hand went to his neck. "I'm not going to kill you."

Spike then took the stake threw it away and pushed Giles into the house with him. Giles was thrown on the couch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Giles was more than confused.

"I want Angel back as Angelus, the bloody tosser, messed up my life. Now we really need to get the Slayer out of jail and into action again."

"Done." Buffy stood behind Spike with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Mom called and let me know what's up. Giles placed a spell on the house to hide me. One can only see or hear me if someone comes into the house. So what's up with the spell?"

Spike raised an eyebrow half annoyed. "So tell me what will happen when an officer comes over with a warrant to search the place? You need a new place to stay. I have one."

"I am NOT going to live with you Spike." Buffy said with more anger than necessary.

"Did I say live with Slayer? I said _have_ didn't I?"

Buffy was about to object again when Giles interrupted what could be a very messy fight. "He's right Buffy you as well as I need to find a new place to stay. It's not safe here now that Xander…that another vampire has been invited here."

It still hurt Giles and Buffy to lose Xander and salt was poured into the wounds upon realizing that they would have to kill him in the end.

Joyce entered the living room. "Is Amy ready?"

"Hard to say now. She made a deal with Angelus. She agreed to hand the copies of the spell to him for the book of Erisaina." Spike scoffed upset that his plans to get rid of Angelus will be delayed.

Giles stood up. "That stupid girl. Well she can't be trusted and this has to be done soon. I'll have to do it. I have means to do magic."

Buffy interjected. "Giles you are in no state."

"Buffy, Angelus is not going to wait for us to regroup. He knows I've escaped, Spike has turned against him and very soon he'll be informed that you have escaped from jail."

"He's right, he'll be after you lot soon." Spike leaned against the banister. "After you he'll hunt me down and make sure to do something so bad I'll speak in a language that will make Dru seem sane."

Buffy was adjusting to Spike being on their side, even temporarily but Angelus had to be dealt with. The first thing was the spell. "Mom, can you go with Spike to get another copy of the spell?"

"Spike when you get back we need a new place to live temporarily."

Spike nodded.

Spike and Joyce left leaving Buffy and Giles alone to talk.

Giles looked worse for wear and was not in any condition to do any sort of magic. Angelus did a number on the watcher and it showed. "Giles, we'll get the spell then we'll find out what is going on with Amy. I'll talk with her and see what is going through her head. I know her. She deals with magic but I've never seen her do anything that would get her killed. Her mother did a number on her."

"The fact that she wants that book is a very dangerous sign. Plus the fact she's messed with magic that was out of her control."

"Dangerous sign of what?"

"The book grants the owner the possibility of travelling to different dimensions. She's too young to understand the danger of that book." His voice was so tired and weary.

Buffy didn't want to ask any more questions and mentioned that he should lie down and rest. He nodded and fell asleep on the couch within minutes.

….

Willow found herself in Dru's arms. She had no idea what type of 'fun' Dru would have with her but she knew enough to know that it would not be pleasant. Feminine arms held her tight against a petite but very strong chest.

"It seems that little dolly needs to learn her place." Dru whispered in Willow's ear. "I love to play with dollies but I always seem to break them. Don't worry I won't break you as Daddy will be very upset with me."

Dru took her to a bed and arranged her arms and legs. "Dolly mustn't move." She tore at the clothes leaving Willow naked and very, very scared. She did her best not to cover herself as she was told not to move. Her instincts were correct. "Very good dolly didn't move."

The bedroom door opened and Aaron entered the room. "Glad I was invited."

"We need to dress our little doll and play with her. I want you to play with us."

Aaron stood next to the bed and leered at Willow who was looking straight up with tears falling from her face. "I will be most pleased to play with you. Let's dress her in green."

…..


	16. Further Into The Abyss

Thanks for all the reviews so far. You have no idea how much I enjoy them. Well only three more chapters to go, more or less. As you know I own nothing of the Buffy world. This chapter **contains sexual content**. If you don't like this, then you have been reading the wrong story for the past 15 or so chapters. Please read and review, I really want to know how I am doing so far.

….

Spike and Joyce drove as quickly as they could to the office to print off another copy of the spell. The yellow disk was in her desk in the office just in case it was needed. There was no need to drive to the door as they approached the building for it was consumed in flames.

"Did Angelus do this?" Joyce questioned Spike.

"Nah, not 'is style. Most vampires don't like working with fire as we are rather combustible and all. I can feel magic here. It may have been Amy. If it is then we need to get that spell back from her. It's the only hope of getting the spell from her and Angel back in order again." Spike really didn't want to deal with a witch that was obviously off her rocker.

"So now what do we do?"

"We find that daft witch and…well get the spell back. First we'll get Giles; he's rather useful for this sort of thing."

Joyce drove back to the house to find a police car and Angelus waiting at the door with two other officers.

"Do NOT approach the house Joyce. Trust me Angelus is now desperate and I would not put it past him to kill those officers and half the neighborhood. He's getting desperate as we are very close to getting him re-souled." He thought for a moment. "Head for the witch's house, now."

"But Buffy…!"

"She's a tough one and she'll get out of this believe me. Now let's move on before we're spotted."

Joyce didn't question him again and made her way to Amy's. Spike wasn't too hopeful but it was the only chance they had in getting out of this mess in one piece.

Amy watched a car pull into her driveway. She recognized Joyce but not the person she was with. He was obviously a vampire.

"Joyce, what's wrong?"

"I need the spell I gave you. It's an emergency as my office was burned down." Joyce tried to play the know nothing mother but she didn't fool Amy for a moment.

Amy stood just inside the doorway making sure that Spike was unable to enter. "I see and why would you want it? Don't you trust me in getting the spell done?"

Joyce saw the look the young woman gave. She saw it on many young artists that thought they were smarter or more talented than they truly were. In a sudden movement she pulled Amy out of the protection of her house into Spike's arms. He covered her mouth and held her arms behind her back.

"Joyce unless you want the whole neighborhood to watch get in the house and invite me in."

Joyce didn't hesitate and invited Spike in with a now very upset witch on his hands. Amy struggled and almost let out a curse until Spike bit into her causing Amy to scream into his hand.

The only thing Joyce could do was watch in horror for she was still not used to seeing the vampire face. Just as she was going to tell Spike to stop he pulled from her neck and licked the wounds to heal them.

"She's too weak now to do any harmful spells but coherent enough to understand pain. Go to the closet there and look for something to tie her hands. Trust me it's needed."

"You stupid demon I wasn't going to turn against you."

He huffed at her obvious lie. "Listen love, you seem to think I am new to this game. I could smell your magic in the flames of that fire and now you have a lot to answer for."

They tied Amy up and Spike made sure she sat right next to him the whole time. "Now you are going to tell us where the spell is, right?"

"Somo etu..." Her voice was cut off with a rather forceful kiss from Spike. He pulled away smiled and kissed her again.

Joyce spoke up. "Is that really necessary? I know you are a demon and all but is molesting her really the best way to handle this?"

"She was about to curse us and she's not what you would call an armature." He turned his attention to Amy. "Now, where is it?"

"My bedroom on the table. Go ahead and get it." She sneered at Joyce who was about to leave.

"Joyce?" Spike called out to her.

She turned. "Yes?"

"A little too easy now here is where the pain comes in." Spike bit into Amy's neck again. "Put some blood on your hands. Any wards or spells will allow you in the room without harm to get the spell."

Joyce hesitated but put some blood on her fingers. Spike took her hand and squeezed the neck to fully cover her hand with blood. Joyce was annoyed but didn't hesitate in running to the rooms until finding what could obviously be Amy's room.

A thought came to her that most parents in Sunnydale seem to be rather oblivious or absent from home. She was also very grateful for that fact as well as explaining the situation downstairs would be very difficult to explain to her father. Joyce vaguely remembered hearing that Amy's mother died or moved away.

The room was filled with the typical teenage stuff mixed with what looked like a horror movie montage of items. The spell was on the table and she took the piece of paper.

Joyce would write it on paper when they got out of the house. She went downstairs and showed the spell to Spike. "Well I got it, now let's go."

"Took you long enough to find it, didn' it? We have to take 'er with us. She'll go all brimstone if we don't and after what we did she'll play for team Angelus just to get revenge."

Joyce wasn't so sure. "Spike she's still just a child. She won't do anything that would…"

"Remember wanting to shag Xander along with the rest of the female population? This bint is responsible for that."

"Knock the bitch out and let's go."

A not so gentle whack to the head and Amy was knocked out, gagged and hands tied together so that her fingers could not move. "Best to cover her eyes as witches can do subtle spells if given time just with their eyes. Don't know her limits yet and don't want to learn." A few seconds later Amy was blindfolded and thrown in the back seat of the car. Once again Joyce was happy that parents of Sunnydale seemed to have a habit of abandoning their children.

"So where do we go now?" Joyce asked with some worry in her voice.

"A hotel. They're safe from vampires as reach room is owned by the person that paid for it. Kind of an unwritten rule. You have to pay for the room and enter it first with the bint then invite me in."

Joyce nodded and headed to a hotel just outside of town. It was run down but not so much to attract seedy characters or clean enough for their situation to be seen as odd. Joyce paid and followed the instructions and Spike proved to her that there was a barrier until she invited him in.

Amy was starting to wake up. "You are not going to like what I'm going to need to do to her. But better safe than sorry."

"Just don't do any permanent damage."

"Can't promise that."

Joyce sighed, "Well at the very least don't kill her." It surprised her how used she was becoming to this.

…..

Angelus knocked on the door even though he could just as easily walk through it and cause a scene but he decided to play his lawyer role for a little while longer. Buffy looked out the window and saw Angelus standing there waiting.

Buffy stood back and whispered to Giles. "It's Angelus and he has two cops with him. What do we do? Wait why doesn't he come in he's been invited in by my mother by accident."

Giles told Buffy to get to her room as it would be easier for her to escape if the need ever arose. The knocking became harder and knew that the police would open the door soon. As soon as Buffy was at the top of the stairs he opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Giles spoke in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Ah, you must be Rupert Giles." Angelus walked inside without invitation followed by two police officers who held a warrant for a search permit. "A search of this residence is required."

"I am not the owner just a guest here. I heard about Buffy Summers and she's not here."

Angelus could smell Buffy and hear a window open. "Officer Harris, check outside. Young women tend to leave through the window. I want my client's rights protected."

The officer left leaving the other to search the basement.

"Now that they are out of the way I think you need to return to the mansion for us to have a little 'talk'."

"Go to hell."

Angelus gave Giles his signature smirk. "I know Buffy has fled the coop so to speak and I'll enjoy chasing her down."

The officers searched the whole house and didn't find Buffy. "She's not here." They left leaving Angelus and Giles alone once again.

"Now I think you'll be coming with me."

Giles tried his best to fight Angelus off but was thrown outside into the arms of Angelus' minions. To Giles' credit he remained calm until he saw the mansion and he fought, screaming with all his might to escape. That only heightened Angelus' enjoyment and of his plans for Giles tomorrow night.

An hour later a minion approached Angelus. "I have news about the witch. She's been captured by Spike and a woman."

"Where did they take her?" Angelus held the minion by the throat.

"I don't know they had a car and drove off." Even to the minion that answer sounded ridiculous though it was the truth.

Angelus threw the minion to the floor. "Leave and do not return until you find them or bring one of them back."

The minion knew better than to question his master and fled as fast as he could. Angelus was so close to making sure that he would never be burdened with Angel again. A watcher back in his care, a budding witch almost broken and soon a slayer under him in his bed. His perfect plan was too close to completion.

For some stress release he decided to 'talk' with Giles.

…..

(Earlier that night)

Willow remained quiet and a silent tear fell down her face when she saw the creature wearing Xander's face suggest green.

"Green?" Dru considered it for a moment but shook her head. "Too dark for something so pure. White is good, it shows red so well. I like seeing red on white."

Aaron pulled Dru close to him while nibbling on her ear. He enjoyed touching something that Spike coveted. "How about we dress her in black? I've never seen her in black before and it would be rather nice to see her wear something so un-Willow like."

Willow looked up at Aaron with fear and pain in her eyes. There were times she imagined what making love to Xander would be like but this wasn't Xander. It was a demon that wore her best friend's face.

Dru squealed and ran to a closet taking out a very delicate black lace dress. It was the type that revealed but allowed the imagination to have its day in the preverbal sun. Aaron growled in appreciation. "Let's dress dolly."

Aaron stopped Dru, he had an idea. "Let dolly dress herself." He took the dress and placed it over Willow's stomach. "I heard that Angelus had you try to seduce him once. Now that would be an entertaining sight. Dress for us Willow, seduce us."

Willow sat up with the dress in her hands. "No, I'm not going to do this. You are not Xander."

"I could put on a sweater and jeans if you like and look all stupid in the corner. Hey, I'll even try to act ashamed getting turned on by your show."

Dru laughed at Aaron's words. "Angelus loves his new son." She stroked his chest while staring at Willow. "He's got a talent for torment. Do you want to see how much my younger brother has learned?"

"N..no. I am not in the mood for learning."

"Come on now Will. Alright just put on the dress."

Dru seemed disappointed by the change in plans but decided upon a new game. "Aaron why don't you show big sister how Xander would have made love?"

Willow grew wide eyed at that suggestion and decided to take the seduction route. Either way she knew that she would end up being raped. Then she stared at their eyes and saw the lust in them. She was the object of their desire and they were not allowed to mark or kill her. Angelus deemed her his property and from her studies on vampires that ownership was taken very seriously.

"I'll seduce you." She looked at Dru, ignoring Aaron all together.

Dru smiled again. "Oh, she does play on the other side of the river."

Aaron looked confused and it was fear that prevented Willow from laughing at Aarons' very Xander like confusion.

Willow closed her eyes for a moment and turned around wondering what a female vampire would find seductive. She decided to seduce Dru because it would upset Aaron and delay him touching her.

She had to put her head in a different mind space and did a mini spell to force her to focus on one emotion. Lust. Yes that was a good one and she allowed the sensation of it to fill her and allow her breathing to increase.

Parting her legs she began to move her hands over her body with one hand lingering between her legs for a short time. After a few minutes she quickly closed her legs shut and took the dress in her hands. Turning slowly she held the dress to her chest and looked at Dru. The dress fell to the floor and Willow slowly bent down to pick it up all the while looking at Dru.

Aaron appreciated the view of her ass and began to enjoy the show Willow was putting on.

Willow stood up slowly and lifted the dress over her heat pushing out her breasts to Dru in a very inviting way. The dress fell down over her head and body. It was tight fitting and Willow had to maneuver it down her body.

"Pretty, pretty show dolly put on. Now come to bed dolly and let's play." Dru kissed Willow with a tenderness she hadn't expected. After a few minutes she returned the kiss surprised at how much she enjoyed the feeling of being kissed by a woman.

Aaron smiled now in game face and very ready to take part but he was forced to wait by Dru who was enjoying exploring her newest toy. "Dolly is a wonderful little toy and little brother wants to play." Dru took Willow and placed her on the bed. She slid just under Willow with their faces only inches apart.

"Come little brother and play with us."

Aaron's smile was frightening and Willow was coming back to herself. He wanted to hurt her and knew the perfect way to hurt her. "He did think of you Will. Xander knew you wanted him but he always held back. Want to know why he went to Cordelia, the one person that treated him horribly?"

Willow was on the verge of tears which weakened the lust spell she put on herself.

"He never thought of himself as worthy of you and went to a woman that would hurt him, treat him just like he saw himself; as nothing." He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face. "I know the looks you gave him watching him grow from a boy to a young well built man. The looks that undressed him and wondered what his skin felt like under your tender caresses and kisses. What he smelled like at night under his covers thinking of whatever young men think of."

He slid a hand up her leg, moving the dress with it as well and placed his fingers between her legs and moved in a gentle motion as he continued speaking but decided to up his acting skills.

"I watched you Willow grow from the girl that shared crayons to a woman to be desired. Always hiding away, so sweet and afraid of anyone that may look at you, try to get to know you. It was sad seeing you hide yourself." He gave her a sad smile and increased his motions with his hand when he heard a moan. "I wondered what it would be like to have you beneath me and what you would smell like in the afterglow of lovemaking."

Willow looked up at Aaron but only saw Xander. She wanted to speak to Xander so badly to tell him how much she missed him and loved him and was very sorry for what happened to him.

Then Aaron kissed her with a great passion. Willow was taken aback for a moment then gave in. She was so tired of fighting back, always being the victim. For the first time she allowed herself to fall into the abyss and allow others to devour her. She kissed him back and pulled him towards her with her hands behind her head.

Aaron moved to lie on top of Willow, grinding into her as Dru kissed Willow's neck while fondling the female atop of her.

Her dress was shredded leaving Willow exposed to Aaron who pulled from the kiss to remove his clothing that contained a very painful erection. In one movement he entered Willow and she moaned.

Dru captured her mouth with hers and used her hands on Willow's breasts.

Willow was surrounded with sensations and she knew that she was very close to completion. The rise in her was too much and then it came. She creamed out and the two vampires moved above her so that they were on either side of her and bit into each breast, feeding off of her.

The pain was dulled as she was still riding off of the pleasure she experienced. Then she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to pull her further into the abyss.

….


	17. Lesson Well Learned

Another chapter posted yay! I am glad there are those that are reading and ask that a few of you attempt a review. As you all know I own nothing of the Buffy world.

…..

Spike and Joyce rested the day and woke up an hour before the sun set. Amy under Spike's ever watchful eye took care of some needed bathroom duties then was tied up once again. She struggled against her binds but found that her captor was far too skilled to allow her an inch to escape. Joyce was a stone wall when it came to pity. The whole burning down an office wasn't the smartest idea. She ever came up with but it did the job. Live and learn if she was going to live through this.

"So now what do we do? There's no answer back at the house. I made a call at the station as well asking to speak with Buffy but they said she's not there. They in turn asked me about her and gave me her lawyer's number. Great deal of good that would be right now." Joyce sat on the edge of the bed.

"Buffy's heading for the mansion. There's nowhere else for her to go and I am very sure she has some very slayer pent up feelings for revenge."

Joyce held things together very well up until Spike spoke so casually about Buffy's cavalier attitude. She did her best to stay in control but sobs overtook her. Everything built up and the flood gates opened.

Spike was stunned for a moment before sitting next to her and held her and let her get all of the pain out. He forgot that Joyce was a mother and the whole slayer bag was pretty new to her. Joyce leaned into him and started to calm down when embarrassment settled in.

"I'm sorry I really am better at dealing with these things. Buffy has always been a handful. She was fine until high school."

Spike put things together. "That's when she became a slayer. I heard she burned down a gym. Typical armature trying to slay a vampire. Fire is the last thing you should use. I killed a lot of people and learned that fire…I'm not helping sorry."

Then it was Joyce's turn to put things together. "Oh my God she had no choice and couldn't tell me all these years. I treated her horribly. I'm a horrible mother not seeing the signs."

"Oi, you saw the signs of a troubled teen not a slayer. Of course you went all barmy on her. How were you to know? She was told to keep her life a secret and she did the best she could. Would have still if it wasn't for Angelus."

Joyce seemed to understand now and calmed down. "Sorry for the outburst."

"You needed it. Now we have to get things together and get this witch to do the spell."

"Do you have the supplies?"

Spike nodded then shook his head at himself. "They are at your house. Look I'll head off and get them."

"No I'll go. I don't trust myself around Amy. It's the whole witch thing. I don't know what she can do yet."

He nodded and agreed to stay. Joyce drove to her house that seemed to be empty with the front door opened. She remembered where the supplies were and entered the house to get them. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps the door opened and Buffy walked in.

"Oh God Buffy I am so glad to see you." Joyce hugged her daughter so happy that she was alright. "I saw Angelus here with officers. What happened?"

"I escaped but he took Giles. We can't call the police as Angelus has too many connections. Look I have to get to the mansion and get him and Willow out of there."

Even Joyce could see the irrationality in that. "Buffy I know they need to be rescued but we need a plan."

"We?"

"Yes, we. We have had our lives turned upside down, we have been threatened, and we have to deal with this. Spike and I have Amy tied up at a hotel. She has the spell and magic to re-ensoul Angelus to get Angel back. We do this then Angel will return and he'll release Willow and Giles."

Buffy took a deep breath and calmed down. That's the type of advice that Giles used to give her when she was too hot headed for her own good. "You're right this is what has to happen. So let's get a move on as Angelus is too close to getting what he wants and we have to be on our guard."

A pair of eyes watched them leave the house and followed them to the motel. The vampire reached a pay phone and called her master. "Master, the slayer and her mother are at the Norris Motel just outside of town. What do you want me to do?"

"_Call the police I get the feeling that they have the witch with them as well. I'll send a few others to help you capture Buffy and her mother when they try to escape."_

She did as ordered and it wasn't long before the police arrived along with a few other vampires.

…

Buffy wasn't pleased to hear about Amy's stunt and it took all her willpower not to pummel the witch. "Alright this is how it's going to work Amy, you'll perform the spell and then we let you go. I may not be a witch but a slayer has contacts to make sure you don't attempt anything like that again."

Amy nodded knowing that Buffy had a mean streak when she needed and the look Spike gave her confirmed it. "Alright I'll do it now. Get the supplies and let's get this over with. Joyce you have the spell right?"

Joyce pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Amy. They set everything up on the small table by the window. Everything was ready.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Summers, Buffy this is the police open up."

"This is so the wrong time for this." Buffy huffed. "Mom Spike and I will hold them off while you stay here. Amy, finish the spell."

As soon as the door opened Spike smacked the officers' heads together. They fell to the ground in a heap. "Buffy I think it's time you ran."

"Where am I supposed to go? I'm not leaving my mother, she's a target now."

"Slayer, Angelus wants to enslave you and hurt everyone you care about and there's a vampire behind you!"

Buffy ducked just in time and the brawl started. Spike handed out more than a few punches with a few vampires that used to work for him.

"Oi, you used to be one of mine. What gives?"

The vampire in question smiled. "Angelus is more fun and a larger thinker than you. All you ever wanted was the slayer dead, he wants her enslaved. He's also…" A stake went through his hart before he could finish the sentence.

"Thanks Slayer, he was getting really annoying."

They both made quick work of the minions then heard a scream from the motel room. Amy ran from the room with the spell in her hands. Before Spike or Buffy could reach her she was pulled into a moving car.

"That's not good." Buffy huffed then turned to see what happened to her mother. She was alright, just a little shaken up.

"Buffy…Amy she's gone."

"Don't worry about that right now Mom, we have to go. The police officers will wake up soon."

They made their way from the motel and followed Spike's directions.

"So where are we headed Spike?" Buffy was almost worried about the answer.

"I'm going to see my man Willie. He's a turncoat but will help me out or I'll tear his throat open. He's also working for Angelus and so knows what he's planning."

"Why do you use that guy?"

"Well, Buffy he has no self respect, is a liar and has connections between the demon and human world. He's so despicable everyone trusts him."

Joyce cut in. "That makes sense. I know a man like that I contact him when I need to get some unique artwork for the slower months."

They made their way to Willie's bar. They entered to find people looking for them already. Buffy attacked then stopped when she heard her mother scream. Spike watched in amusement as Buffy realized what had just happened.

"Don't tell me you seriously believed that I would turn again Angelus. Brassing him off if fun from time to time but total betrayal is not a good thing to do to someone who is immortal. Oh, I played the part of betrayer for a short time then spoke with Angelus again. I kept up the whole 'I want Angel back' routine and he pretended to hate me, well dislike me more than normal."

Buffy was enraged and the only reason she didn't slay everyone in the room was because of her mother. "I'll get out of this Spike and when I do a lot more than kick your ass."

"I'm shaking slayer. Speaking of an ass I'll enjoy your mother's." Spike stepped up to Willie. "Well here they are, just like I said."

Another person walked in with a very pleased look on his face. "Yes, Spike you did very well. So glad you proved to be worthy of my blood. You're welcome back to the mansion again. Just remember to keep your hands off my things."

"Lesson well learned. I'd like a go at the mother. She's rather feisty." Spike leered at Joyce.

Angelus walked up to Buffy. "Hello lover." He pulled Buffy to him and gave her a forceful kiss while looking at her mother.

…

Amy sat on the couch before the fireplace she saw when she was here as a mirage. She never had so many mixed feelings in her life before. Her mother came to mind and the idea that she was turning into her scared her to death. She hated that woman who almost took her youth away just to relive some stupid fantasy.

The front door burst open and noise filled the space. Amy saw Buffy unconscious in Angelus' arms followed by a struggling Joyce. The scene was ended with Spike walking in last slowly and very satisfied. He turned to Amy on the couch and walked between her and the fire. "So how does it feel to know that you managed to betray the only people that cared a thing about you?"

"I wanted the book and if that's what I needed to do to get it, then fine others will suffer." Amy said it more to convince herself.

Spike could hear her heart rate increase but decided not to push the issue.

"What about you Spike? You did the same thing didn't you?"

"Difference is love is that I am a demon and the grandchilde of Angelus. I am supposed to be all devious and evil. What's your excuse?" He gave her a knowing smile that seemed to have cut across her chest.

Amy had no response for that and could only wait until she met Angelus. She was rather apprehensive about meeting him but there was no way out of this yet.

"Give him time love he's enjoying his catch of the day. She escaped once and he's making sure that she never does again." He moved to sit down next to her but she stood up.

"Back off."

Spike stood up following her. "What are you scared of me for snacking on you? That was just a little bit of fun. A witch that wants the book you're after really shouldn't be afraid of a small bite from the likes of me."

She sent some sparks his way out of warning.

"Oh, there are the fangs. Would keep the magic tricks back when speaking with Angelus."

About ten minutes later Angelus came to the living room to speak with the witch. He held a book in his hands. "I heard that you burned down a building. Not that bright as it could be led back to you. Lucky for you I helped cover that up. Now the spell, give it to me."

"Is that the book? I need to see it myself."

Angelus held the book out to her. She opened the book pleased that it was legitimate. "I'm impressed. Here's the spell." She handed him a piece of paper.

He read it for a minute. This spell caused him so much trouble and took away his life for almost a century to be caged with a simpleton. "Well that's ended." He threw it into the fire and watched with great satisfaction as it turned black then white. A little nudge with the poker finished it off.

"I'll be going now." Amy said with a little fear in her voice. She tried the vanishing spell that Willow had used a few times before. Amy was thrown to the floor in her attempt.

Spike reached down for her and Amy moved back with some magic. "What's going on?"

Angelus smiled and laughed at her. "It's a little spell to prevent witches from leaving. I do have one in residence and she's used that vanishing trick one too many times."

"Then I'll use the door."

Spike stood back to watch the show. His grandsire held and all too familiar look that usually ended up with dead bodies on the floor.

"By all means you can try."

Amy ran for the door and attempted to leave only to be thrown back inside again. "A house arrest spell. Cute but easy to disarm." She began to utter the counter curse and was captured by Spike just as the curse was broken.

"I am not an armature vampires."

Spike kissed her again biting her tongue and once again drinking her blood. He pulled back and tossed her to Angelus. She dropped the book and fought back as best she could.

He simply laughed at her fear and her useless struggles.

"Ignitua." Amy tried to set a fire but her now swelling tongue prevented her from pronouncing the words properly.

"Cleaver idea Spike my boy." He spun her around so that her back was to his chest. "She's yours, so what do you want to do with her?"

Spike looked her over and had some very demon soaked thoughts then decided better of it. "Oh, many things but I think you should have her. I did touch your stuff after all and don't want that hanging over my head for the next decade and a half."

Angelus pondered for a moment then took up Spikes offer. "Thank you so much. Consider your debt fully paid Spike. He spun her around to face him then tore into her neck. She screamed in pain trying her best to fight against him. Within a minute she fell limp against him. He drank until there was nothing left. Her heart eventually stopped.

"I thought you would turn her." Spike looked down at the now very dead woman on the floor.

Angelus looked at Spike. "I have intentions of turning Willow. One witch is good enough. Never had any intentions of turning Xander but he turned out to be a very good prize. Has a streak of cruelty that I never thought would develop in him."

Spike wouldn't say it but Xander now Aaron did turn out to be quite the surprise. He still hated him though. "So where is your prized witch?"

"Last time I saw her she was being entertained by Dru and Aaron." Angelus caught the hardened look Spike held in his jaw. "I promise not to interfere with you and Dru further. It was rude of me to act so inhospitable to you before."

"No hard feelings." Spike nodded and left giving the body a glance one last time. "I think I'll pay Buffy's mother a visit."

Angelus gave a small laugh pleased that his grandchilde had returned to him.

Spike saw Joyce pacing back and forth in the room, her eyes full of rage. "What are you doing here? You are a bastard you know that?"

"That's what I've been told on occasion but when I hear you say it, it stings me a little. You are a good woman." Spike walked up to her and she walked back to get space between them until her back was against the wall. "Now you have a choice here love either allow yourself to have some fun or fight me. Either way I'll win."

Smack!

"That wasn't nice." She pinned her hands above her head. "I have something to tell you before we begin."

He whispered in her ear. Her face was a mix of so many emotions ranging from anger, fear then surprise. She looked at him then nodded and kissed him.

…


	18. The Orb of Thesela

Another chapter up. I own nothing of Buffy or its characters. Please review!

….

Joyce couldn't believe what she was being told as Spike whispered in her ear.

"_We are being watched and I don't have much time. I have the supplies for the spell and Giles is able to perform it. Now I need to look like I am well…raping you or something. Don't really want to…you know rape you that is. It's just an act. I need to stay in character and this will do the trick. Now how this ends will depend on one thing. Do you have a copy of the spell?"_

He spoke further to her, knowing that she didn't trust him.

"_I know you don't trust me right now but what other choice do you have? So will you play along for a short while?"_

She turned to him and nodded. Spike took that as his signal to move forward. Despite his reputation he wasn't one for rape. Feeding off a person after a round of torture was always fun but rape was too much of an Angelus thing for his liking. Plus the fact he held a certain amount of respect for Joyce. She was a formidable woman that showed more insight in a few days than most did in a month. He could see where Buffy got her determination from.

Joyce knew that this could possibly happen but was surprised at how tender he was despite the power he held. She saw the vampire tear into Amy's neck and the amount of control it took not to drink Amy dry. Right now all she allowed herself to feel where his kisses on her neck and his hands on her body. So much had happened in the past few days and all that emotion was pent up. The short cry in the hotel was simply not enough. She needed to get lost in something and Spike offered her an avenue for release.

Spike could sense that something had shifted in the air. The hostility and fear of the situation had lifted and allowed a reluctant acceptance to filter the air. His hands were light yet commanded control of the situation bringing Joyce to the bed. She smelled of a sweet spice that comes with a woman who had experience. Sex wasn't something to be ashamed of but something experienced or even used if skilled enough to suit the needs of the person experiencing sex. He knew that Joyce was using him and held more control over herself than he did.

The gentle start shifted to a more demanding dance as Joyce wanted to feel something other than fear, guilt and worry over things she held no control over. All she wanted was to fall into the sensation that Spike pulled from her.

He went to game face and Joyce found herself far more entranced than repulsed. Something so powerful would want her in such an intimate manner. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss that he responded to with equal force.

Their movements increased until they found completion in their act. It wasn't until after Spike came back to himself again did he recognize the smell of something he caught at Amy's house.

He pulled up the skirt a little higher and looked at her leg for the first time. "So that's why you took so long in the bloody room."

Joyce nodded, fear clearing out the afterglow of sex.

"Even better, can't say you made a copy now can I?"

Spike lifted himself off of her and did up his pants. Little clothing was moved in the process of their dance. Joyce stood up and arranged herself and reached down to collect her torn panties that were casualties of their tryst. Joyce balled them up but found no place to throw them.

"Best I take that love."

Joyce gave him an annoyed look and threw them at him in a huff of anger. "You are going to throw this away right?"

"Um...oh, yeah of course." Not bloody likely.

He knew she felt guilty for enjoying herself so much. It was a sign he played his part right.

….

Willow was numb after last night and simply stood by the window looking out at the world pass her by. Part of her was starting to believe that it wasn't really real and that she made everything up. It would be more convenient to believe that as she didn't want to face the events that have wound their way into her life.

She got cleaned up and dressed in a mechanical manner not bothering to think about how she looked. Her hair got the attention that she knew Angelus would find pleasing then added a necklace that she remembered him commenting on before.

This time she was no longer in Angelus' room but the one she was in before. The wardrobe was replaced and the bed felt and smelled as it did the last time she was here. To her surprise there were books on the small table as before and a note.

Her fingers picked up the note and she read the fine writing that she got to know as Angelus' handwriting.

_Willow,_

_These books are for your studies. Tomorrow night you would be expected to perform a bonding spell._

_Angelus_

Willow realized that could only mean that Buffy had been captured once again. Everything that she had attempted failed. A part of her broke and she simply sat there immobilized. She was so far into her head that she didn't notice someone enter her room.

"Little Dolly, I want to play." Dru spoke in a soft voice.

Willow didn't acknowledge her presence and stared off into nothing.

Dru smiled and gave a little laugh. "Oh I see Dolly is in her head thinking thoughts of things and strings and threads." She once again laughed and picked Willow up and placed her on the bed. Dru's delicate looking fingers arranged Willow's body and hair. She even went so far as to place some dead flowers in Willow's hands.

Willow the whole time didn't even notice or if she did didn't care about what was happening. She was thinking of the time when she was first able to lift a pencil with her mind and her emotions forced it into a tree. That scene played over and over in her head. She liked being in that spot before everything became really complicated.

Another entered the room not pleased with what he saw. Spike approached Willow and saw the look or lack thereof on her face. He saw Dru pleased as punch playing with what she saw as a living breathing doll. He had to control the rage that was in his heart seeing that Angelus broke another powerful woman that could be of use to them. Part of him of course was upset that the fire he saw in her was dying out but not extinguished.

Spike didn't mind controlling a situation but he didn't enjoy breaking minds of people in such a slow and deliberate manner. To him that was cowardly. Plus the fact he still thought of Willow as his property. He claimed her and the sodding git took her from him to show dominance.

Dru was lost to him and Spike knew it. She found herself enamored with Aaron. He was so new to her and she enjoyed learning new things about him each day. She didn't even notice him enter the room or leave it.

He just wanted everything to be finished so he could simply return to his usual stance of being a big bad and enjoy his unlife.

…

Buffy fought against her restraints as best she could and even attempted to break a wrist to get out of the bonds she was in. Angelus stopped her abusive behavior with the threat of drugging her again.

"As much fun as it would be to have you all sedated I prefer my pets to be well aware of what I am doing to them."

"I am not your pet!"

He sat next her on the bed. "Oh, but you are and you will be forever."

"Then turn me and get it over with."

He stroked the side of her face with a finger. "I don't want a demon with your face, Buff. I want you and you I will have. A couple of bonding spells should do the trick. Nothing complicated as those spells always end up going wrong."

Buffy's eyes widened in comprehension. "That's why you need Willow."

"Very good, Buff."

She glared at him. "When I get out of these restraints I'll make you wish…"

He covered her lips with his while toying with a breast. "You'll do nothing or else your mother will be the plaything of my minions. Killing her would be much too easy."

Buffy remained quiet but the storm in her eyes raged.

"Now I would love to watch as you moan and writhe under me but I need to pay Willow a visit. She's back in her old room again. Don't think she enjoyed this bed so much."

Angelus laughed when he heard Buffy scream and curse him as he was leaving the room. His smile quickly faded when he entered Willow's bedroom to find Dru playing with Willow.

Upon reaching the bed he saw the look on Willow's face. Any trace of emotion or feeling was gone. She had retreated into her mind and it would be very difficult to pull her back from that abyss.

"What did you and Aaron do you her?" His voice was filled with a tone that Dru had learned to fear.

"We only played with her. She didn't play in her head afterwards."

Angelus walked up to Dru and slapped her across the face with such force she was thrown to the floor. "Get Aaron NOW!"

Spike could hear the roar in the large living room. He was currently lying on the sofa enjoying the warmth of the fire. He knew that Willow would come out of her head with the right manipulation and timing but he knew very well Angelus would use force, Dru use her abilities and well, Aaron would simply stand there. It was almost too comical for words. The one person that could cement everything together was lost in her own mind due to Angelus' manipulations.

Things were coming to a close. All Spike had to do was wait for the right time to set everything into motion. He heard Aaron almost run to the room with Dru.

Moments later Spike heard smashing, yelling and screaming. He started laughing at the torment that he was happy to not be experiencing at the moment. Angelus was in a fit of anger and would rage for the next hour or so.

Time to get up and get the ball rolling. Spike made his way to Giles' room to wake him up. "Time to get up and do your part."

"What the bleeding hell are you talking about?"

"You need to get Angel back right? Well I have a little gift back for you." Spike pulled a bag from his duster. "The orb of Thesela."

Giles couldn't have been more surprised if Spike came in wearing a tutu. He reached out for the offered orb and it glowed upon thinking of Angel's soul.

"There's one problem. I don't have the spell."

Spike smiled knowing that Giles will have a fun time reading it.

….

Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be much longer.


	19. Gone is the Little Mouse

This is the last chapter. It was supposed to be two chapters but I decided to put two chapters together. I hope you enjoyed the story. I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story!

….

Giles wasn't too surprised to find Buffy chained to the bed. Angelus was simply picking up where he had left off before Buffy had been freed by Willow. He turned to Spike for a moment hearing the vampire talk.

"Here's the key. Get her free and wait here. I'm getting the spell." Spike said nothing else and left in a hurry closing the door behind him.

Giles heard very little of what Spike said besides the word, key. Buffy was a mess and her wrists were bleeding from struggling to get free from the chains that held her. He kneeled on the edge of the bed reaching for her wrists. She winced at his movements but remained still to allow Giles to free her wrists.

She sat up and gathered a bed sheet around herself and looked for her clothing that seemed to be nowhere in sight. She went to the wardrobe to find something that would fit her. Everything was too big but she made as many adjustments as she could.

"I don't know why Spike is helping us Giles but he's still getting his ass kicked after I do some major damage to Angelus."

"I get that Buffy and trust me I want that demon to suffer as much as anyone else but something is different this time. Spike brought me here for a reason and gave me this." Giles held out the orb of Thesela. It glowed lightly in his hands. "I have the other supplies as well."

"Spike?" Surprise was written on her face after she thought that Spike betrayed them.

"Yes, he gave them to me."

Buffy wanted to go out and kick some vampire ass but Giles calmed her down enough to wait. Just then Spike entered the room with Joyce.

Buffy and Joyce hugged each other and went through the conversation asking how the other is.

"Look we don't have much time. Joyce, Giles you know what to do. Show him the spell Joyce. Buffy you need to come with me and do some damage."

"I'm all for damage right now." Buffy ran out the door after Spike.

They made their way to Willow's room to find Angelus holding Aaron by the neck. He turned and let go of Aaron when he saw Buffy at the door.

"My errant childe. When I secure Buffy I'll make sure you'll understand the mistake you made." He then brought his attention to Buffy. "I don't like my clothes on you. I'll be more than happy to help remove your new attire."

"Not a chance. Let's fight."

Dru stood up with a very angry glare at Spike. "You turned against Daddy. How could you turn against daddy?"

"Oh, shut up you crazy bitch. I loved you! I would have followed you into the sun to burn together and you tossed me aside for Aaron the loser boy!" Spike was in game face now.

Angelus allowed the fight between Dru and Spike to commence. He directed Aaron towards Buffy. "Looks like you are outnumbered Buff."

"I remember having pinned you down once before while possessed by the hyena demon. You felt so good beneath me." He turned to Angelus. "Would you mind if I had another go at her?"

"I also remember kicking your ass and no you may not attempt that again." Buffy was shaking in anger.

"Oh, Buffy I know when to share. Aaron you can fuck her all you want but no drinking, killing or marking her."

Buffy held so much anger and rage that she was more than ready for two vampires. They surrounded her but she kicked back while sending a glorious punch to the other. Buffy was thrown against a wall and moved just before Angelus could block her in. A throw at his jaw threw him back and a kick to his stomach sent him flying to the floor.

Aaron threw the small table her way and didn't move in time to avoid getting hit in the back. She fell to the ground and got winded in the process. He was atop of her in an instant. She slammed her elbow into his jaw throwing him away from him.

Angelus attempted a few more punches and succeeded in tossing her against the wall. She slid down the floor in an unconscious state. He heard her heart beat, relieved that he didn't kill her. He ordered Aaron to take her to his room. "I'll see her there soon."

Spike looked up and tried to prevent Aaron from reaching Angelus' bedroom. He needed to buy the others some time. Looking down to make sure that Dru wasn't going to be a problem, Spike ran to the door only to get into a fight with Angelus. Angelus was ready for Spike and threw him once again into the wardrobe, pieces of wood splinters in his skin burning him. The sting didn't bother him so much as last time as the wood was in larger pieces that were pulled out easily.

When he stood he saw Angelus take Willow in his arms on the bed. "Tell me Spike what are you ever going to do? I have the very thing you want."

"Have her you'll end up regretting it very soon." He said with some strain then ran out the door to Angelus' room to stop Aaron from breaking up the party.

"Not very likely." He laughed as Spike fled the room.

His attention was brought to Willow who remained trapped in her own mind. "Come now, Willow. I know you are in there. If you don't come out I'll torture Buffy in front of you. The one you failed. The one who is here because you couldn't protect your friend."

The world she created in her head was slowly starting to shatter. The tree that was repeatedly hit with the pencil shattered like glass. A wave of anger hit her and she started to hit against Angelus' chest with as much force as she could gather. Magic started to build up in her and she lifted a shard of wood from the floor.

His hearing was better than she thought and he caught the wood before it reached his back. "That wasn't very nice. How about I use it on you?" He was about to slam the wood into her leg but stopped as he felt a familiar felling in his chest that moved through his body.

"No, there is no way!"

(Ten minutes earlier)

Giles set everything up as quickly as he could and looked to Joyce for the spell. "Well hand it to me, there's not much time."

Joyce knelt down and lifted her skirt. "Hurry up."

"Oh, my yes well." He smiled for a minute then went to work on the spell. It would drain him doing it but there was no time or another choice in the matter.

Just as he was about to recite the spell Aaron entered the room and threw Buffy on the bed ready to devour her. He looked up and saw what was happening.

"Oh, I think we'll stop this from happening. I am having far too much fun for you to put Angelus to sleep." He ran towards Giles only to be stopped by Spike.

"Continue the curse you sodding git!" Spike yelled out while holding Aaron to the floor.

Giles composed himself and focused his energy.

"What is lost, return,  
>Not dead, nor not of the living,<br>Spirits of the interregnum, I call,  
>Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm,<br>I call on you, Lord; do not ignore this request,  
>Let this orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him,<br>It is written, this power is my people's right to wield,  
>Return to the body what separates man from animal.<br>So shall it be, with the help of this magic crystal globe.  
>So it shall be! So it shall be!<br>Now! Now!"

Giles passed out just after the orb faded away. Joyce held him, making sure that he didn't lay on the floor.

(Present time)

Angelus screamed in pain realizing he only had a few moments. He tore at her dress, scratching her in the process while sending scraps of fabric to the floor. Now in game face he tore into her neck and drank with abandon. Seconds later Angel returned and pulled away instantly. He was confused as to why he was on a bed drinking from Willow.

He licked the wounds clean and they began to heal. "Willow, it's me Angel. He's gone, Angelus is gone."

Willow was too weak to respond straight away, though she did attempt to speak. He held her trying to soothe not only her but himself. "I am so sorry Willow; I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything that has happened."

Within a few minutes Spike, Buffy, Joyce and Giles entered the bedroom to get Willow.

Buffy approached the bed and saw the look on his face. "Angel?"

"She's lost blood. I couldn't protect her from him in time. Where's Aaron?"

"He's tied up to your…Angelus' bed. What should we do with him?" Buffy asked.

"First take care of Willow and leave, all of you. I'll take care of Aaron. When Willow is ready I need to speak with her. It will take her time I know that." Angel looked like he had the weight of the world on him.

Giles simply nodded and gently pulled on Buffy's shoulder. "Let's go Buffy, Willow needs medical attention."

Willow could walk but slowly. Then she started to panic when she reached the door. "No, can't leave. I'll get hurt. Please I can't go." She fell to the floor and burst into tears. "I can't go."

Angel remembered the cruel game Angelus played on her. He walked slowly to her and bent on one knee. "Willow it was a simple spell that only lasted for a number of times. You are no longer bound to the spell and can leave. Leave, and get medical help. Angelus lied to you."

Willow burst into tears and screamed slapping Angel in the face. Angel didn't flinch knowing that she needed to do that. She stood up with some help and left the room.

After everyone with a heart beat left, Spike lifted Dru off the floor. "I'll secure her in the 'playroom'. She's going to need to be dealt with as well. Then we need to talk."

Angel nodded and walked out after Spike.

Aaron struggled against the chains screaming curses at Spike. Angel walked in the room. "Angelus, Spike left. Let me out of these chains and I'll hunt that bastard down."

"He's not here anymore Aaron." Angel said in a rather sad tone. There was a difficult decision and he needed Willow to help him make it.

Aaron looked at the man he knew as Angelus then a realization hit him. "The restoration ritual worked didn't it? Angel the dead boy is back. So what are you going to do to me? Kill me? Well I am sure that Xander's friends will have something to say about that and you can't keep me locked up forever."

Angel's hand went around Aarons' neck cutting off air to speak. "Get this straight Aaron. The memories you had of Angel were from an ignorant young man with no self worth and even less self respect. I put up with his remarks because I know the type of parenting he had and that he was a good young man underneath all the sarcasm. Angelus turned you because he was good and his friends really loved him, needed him. You are not Xander and your fate will be determined by his friends not me."

"Spoken like a true…what would Spike say oh yeah, a real poof. Angelus had convictions."

"Yet I am the one talking to you now."

Spike walked into the room. "I have Dru all chained up." He walked to the edge of the bed.

Aaron looked at Spike with complete disgust. "I am sure Angelus will have a few words when he gets back into play again. I hope to help him when he does."

"Why did you betray him Spike? I thought you hated me." Angel was genuinely curious why Spike turned against his grandsire. "Angelus and you were not always on good terms but you did have fun together."

"He overstepped his bounds a few times. First with Dru then with Willow."

Angel got rather defensive when he heard Willow's name. "You'll stay away from Willow."

"Are you going to tell her to stay away from me? She had my blood in her as well as yours. But I didn't abuse her while she stayed here now did I?" Spike smirked knowing he won part of the game he has only just begun.

Angel could tell that Spike was planning something, well as good as Spike usually planned things. That made him very unpredictable. "She's not yours Spike so don't think of trying to claim her. I'll let Buffy know what you're up to. Willow can decide for herself what she wants to tell the others about her time here."

Aaron started laughing. "Willow, was a nice piece of ass. Finally gave her what she wanted all these years and all thanks to Angelus. Can't wait for someone to mention that little detail…OW!" Angel gave a punch that broke Aarons' nose.

"Good one, mate." Spike smiled at Aarons' misery. "Just wait for me to get after you for taking Dru away."

"She left you for me you loser. I know I was just a toy for her to play with, to amuse her while you played pretty eyes with Willow. The only vampire she'll ever be devoted to is Angelus, her maker. The only man she'll ever truly be loyal to." Aaron smiled seeing the pain in his eyes. "I can smell Buffy's blood on these chains and smell her on these covers just as I can smell Joyce's smell in your pocket. What are you hiding there?"

Spike forgot about the panties in his jacket.

Angel turned to him. "Did you hurt her?"

"No, ask her yourself if you like. Rape was Angelus' bag. I'm into the torture and brutal killing. Besides I respect that woman. The only human that didn't look down on me for what I was. Now you, Angel you hurt Buffy and bragged about it. She hates you or at least that face you're wearing."

Something came to him. He went to a desk and removed a key form a drawer. "When I break this key may all be seen as should be seen and let no eyes mortal or otherwise see the lie." With some effort Angel broke the key that held the spell over the tapes.

"Tomorrow evening I have to make sure that Buffy doesn't get arrested. I'll manage any charges after that."

Spike hated to admit it but he was rather impressed with Angelus and all his planning. If he hadn't betrayed him he would have had everything he could have wanted and have done what no other vampire accomplished in history.

….

Joyce sat in the chair and watched as Willow slept and wondered why Willow's parents were not here instead of her. Their daughter returned after a horrible ordeal and the worst of it was that Willow could never tell the truth about what truly happened. Their daughter was the sweetest and dutiful child and they treated her daughter like some burden. Tears began to pool in her eyes at the treatment this girl had gone through and her parents didn't care.

She was so angry at that thought and did her best not to go over to their house and give her a piece of their mind. But that's not what Willow needed right now. She needed someone to be here for her. Buffy would have been but she was getting things organized with Angel to sort out all the legal matters that had to be attended to.

Footsteps were heard and Joyce looked to find a young woman she saw from time to time. "Um, hello Mrs. Summers. I'm Cordelia. I'm not really the best of friends with Willow but I really needed to come here and see her."

"I heard of you. It's really sweet that you came here."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Actually I am here more out of shame than anything. While everyone was doing their best to help out I wasn't there for them. I ran to a cousin in L.A. to get away from all the craziness."

Joyce now understood. "It's a good thing you did. I am surprised how any of us got out of this horrible situation."

"No, you don't understand. They stood by me and helped me and I ran. I may not have been their friend but I was part of their group and I ran when they needed me the most."

Joyce listened to this girl cry out of shame. "So you have grown up. All I can say is that you be there for them now. They went through hell and I get the strong feeling they need someone who knows them but didn't experience what they did. You're the only one in the group that can do that now besides Oz. That's Willow's boyfriend, right?"

"Was her boyfriend. He got attacked by a vampire and was saved by another wear wolf, a female one…I mean he was…um."

"I know about the real crazy stuff Cordelia you don't have to hide it from me."

She nodded. "He left with her and left a letter behind. I'll give it to her later I suppose. This is not the right time."

"To get back to you, believe me they may be bitter at first but you need to stay and be that shoulder for them. They each have a burden and can't unload it upon anyone else. They really, really need you."

Cordelia seemed to understand and part of her started to feel better.

Willow slowly woke up and turned her head to find Joyce and Cordelia talking. "Hey, I'm awake. I feel like I've been run over by a bus. But other than that I feel great."

Cordelia slowly walked up to Willow. "Hey there. That shade of green gown suits you. You so need a makeover."

Willow started laughing. She wondered where Cordelia went after everything but never questioned it. "Glad you missed all the fun. It was hell. You wouldn't have liked it. No shopping trips and all."

"I should have been there for you and everyone." Cordelia tried to keep it together.

"Tell you what, I'll bitch you out later when I am not in no much pain and you treat me to a day at the salon."

Cordelia nodded with a smile. She knew that Willow never meant it but she would treat her to a salon trip as well as a new wardrobe. "I can do that. I am the fashion girl and you could use a haircut. Honestly just because you fought some vampires is no excuse not to look your best. Buffy seems to get by."

Willow was actually happy to have someone that wasn't affected by the whole Angelus mess. Then her mind travelled to Oz. "Where's Oz?"

Cordelia looked at Joyce. "He's um…let's get that make over and we'll talk. He's fine and all but…he's alright."

"Is this one of those conversations we need to have over coffee?"

"I big cup of coffee. A whole pot of coffee and then some."

"Deal." Willow went back to sleep again shortly after.

…..

(Two weeks later)

Willow returned to the mansion again after hearing that Angel needed to speak with her and ask her some questions. It was something big as he asked that she bring everything for the restoration spell. She went alone against everyone's advice but she needed to do this without anyone. Part of her had to see Angel and not Angelus on her terms. There were things she didn't want anyone to know just yet and she felt that Angel had a lot to say as well.

She entered the mansion to find him on the sofa before the fire place. He stood when she entered and offered her a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Willow noted how different Angel was compared to Angelus. Now his words were softer and his whole body language was different. She remembered the somber quiet man that clung to Buffy and pretty much ignored her. It was highly unlikely they would ever go back to that comfortable silence again.

"That's alright Angel."

He could feel the fear in her and understood her trepidation. "I have no way of saying how sorry I am for everything that has been done to you. That being said I could never ask you to forgive me. That's simply asking too much."

"It wasn't you Angel."

"I know you think that but even as I sit here my memories are Angelus' and I can feel the emotion he felt as he felt it. I enjoy what he enjoyed and hate myself for it. He hates how human I make myself feel. He remembers it as if it was him. That's why he…you need to know that to understand what I am Willow. I will never hurt you."

His words began to sink in and she understood why he kept to himself for so long. The idea of enjoying the things Angelus did while despising the actions would be horrible. "I can't imagine a worse hell."

"If there is anything I could ever do to help you. In any way you only need to tell me."

Willow did have questions and wondered whether or not this was a good time to ask. She took her time to put her question in words and he waited patiently. "What was I to Angelus? He fought so hard to keep me near him. I read that some vampires get attached to humans from time to time."

Angel knew that Willow would ask the questions that were the most difficult to answer. "Angelus covets what is pure then either destroys or turns what is pure into something twisted and cruel. You were so good Willow and he wanted that tarnished and wanted you to love him for it. Yes, love him. Drusilla was his first work of art." He scoffed at that. "He took an innocent young woman and tortured her until her mind was beyond repair then tore her purity away from her. Now all that is left is a demented mad woman."

"And Buffy?"

This was an even harder question to answer. "She was used to hurt me. He knew my love for her and found a target to use against me."

"Oh." That's all she could say and honestly didn't want to say more. There was a part of her that was slightly jealous but she pushed that emotion away feeling slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry to break this conversation but I need you to answer a question as you are the closest one in the group to Xander."

Willow now understood what was going to be asked of her. "You want me to decide to curse Aaron to get Xander back."

"Yes, now understand Willow this decision is not to be taken lightly. If you decide not too, I'll have to kill Aaron. He's very powerful as he is Angelus' child. His bloodline is very powerful and within a few decades he'll become a master vampire, a dangerous one at that. He has traits that Angelus covets."

It was a lot to take in and part of her was a little irritated that she had to make such a huge decision. "I need to know this. Please give me an honest answer. Would Xander suffer like you? I mean would he be able to handle the guilt like you do?"

"I honestly don't know but it is a real curse Willow. He'll never be able to experience true happiness or Aaron will return. He'll hate himself for what he did to you. If you bring him back you'll know how much he truly loved you."

This was a lot to take in but she knew already what her answer would be. "I need to know one more thing before I decide. Will you be able to take care of Xander if I curse him? He's never had anyone to help him. His parents are horrible people that treat him like he's nothing. I know he's said a lot to insult you but he simply didn't understand. Alpha males haven't been so kind to him." She almost said Xander's father but restrained herself.

"I know Willow and I'll be glad to guide him through everything. I'll do my very best to support him."

"Then I'll prepare the curse."

Aaron was in a different room chained to a wall when he felt something surround him. Fear gripped him as he felt himself being pulled back and lost control of his body. Someone else was taking over and he screamed in fear and frustration. He realized that he was cursed and would understand the torment that Angelus went through with having a soul.

"No, don't do this please!" He thrashed and tore against his binds until Xander took over the body.

Xander looked around and wondered how he got here. The last thing he remembered was Angelus standing over him and feeling a huge amount of pain. Slowly, very slowly everything after that came to him in painful detail. He held Buffy in a graveyard, taunted Spike, fed on too many women and worst of all he remembers raping Willow and enjoying all of it.

He remembers actually enjoying all that cruelty all the suffering that his hands created. He screamed out in pain as he never felt guilt like this before. How was it possible that he would want to humiliate and torture Willow like that?

Two people entered the room. "Oh, God Willow I am so sorry. Angel I deserve to be killed. Please kill me after everything that I've done."

Angel walked up to Xander and took him out of the restraints. Xander fell to the floor sliding against the wall. Angel bent down on one knee and spoke gently to Xander. "It wasn't you. It was the demon Aaron. You have all the memories and feel the joy that he felt. It is not you."

Xander looked into Angels' eyes. "I was so mean to you, never knowing the burden you have. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"No, the fact that Angelus turned you proves otherwise. He turned you because you meant so much to Buffy and her friends. If you didn't matter you would be dead or ignored." Angel helped Xander off the floor.

Willow stepped toward Xander. "It's not your fault."

Xander stepped back afraid of her touch. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Willow. There was no excuse for what I did."

"I don't care I'm giving it to you anyway." She pulled him to her and hugged him. He broke down and started sobbing holding onto her tighter.

The pain he felt was overwhelming. He hurt the one person that showed him infinite kindness and saw something good in him when even his parents thought he was a natural born screw up. She never doubted him, hurt him and was always there when he need her the most.

His attentions turned to Angel and found a new respect for the man he taunted so many times. The burden Angel held was now his to carry as well. He knew he said some horrible things while human and thought he knew guilt. Now he understood what Angel went through every waking night. He pulled from Willow and turned to Angel.

"I am so sorry Angel. I…"

Angel didn't want it to be more difficult. "We'll talk later Xander. Some conversations take a long time, years even."

Xander simply nodded and turned back to Willow. "I honestly don't know what to say Willow. Part of me wanted you to stake Aaron. He's dangerous, the kind of dangerous that Angelus respected. I'm not sure I am strong enough Will to…he only just got started."

"I needed to know. I couldn't lose you."

"I know Will. But promise me one thing. If Aaron ever gets out the cage don't bring me back. Dust the bastard."

Angel understood those words and wondered how many times that very thought entered his head. He never uttered the words but he understood them.

"Willow, you should go. It's late."

Willow nodded. They said their goodbyes for the night.

There was an awkward silence between Angel and Xander. They never saw eye to eye before but things had changed. Angel knew the question even before it was asked. "You'll never get over it. All you can do is allow the guilt in and let it go slowly. It does get better. I made mistakes and hopefully you won't need to make the same mistakes."

"Why are you helping me?"

Angel smiled a rare smile. "Come with me." He brought Xander to a mini library and pulled out a journal. "This is who I was before I became Angel. A young man named Liam wrote these words. It was the only thing left from my old life. I have no idea why Darla saved it."

Xander was left with the journal in his hands.

…

Willow read the letter from Oz. He wrote like a poet and his words truly touched her. He really wasn't much of a talker and to make things worse he was a difficult guy to read. After everything she had been through a breakup didn't hold the sting it would have. If this was the worst thing she had to deal with then it would be a good day.

"I guess I understand him. He felt trapped in a way. No one could understand him." She spoke then took a drink of coffee.

Cordelia looked down at her own cup of coffee that was turning cold from not being touched. "He still should have…like I can say anything."

"Look Cordie I'll admit that I'm upset but I am really happy that you were spared everything that had happened. For Buffy it will take some time. She's been through just as much as I if not more." Willow knows that Cordelia was a good person despite her vain outlook on life.

There was little more to say. Cordelia made a public apology to the group, minus Xander. He still had a lot of work to do with Angelus. Giles only looked relieved and told her that there really wasn't much she could do but be a target. Despite the fact the words stung she knew them to be true.

Buffy wasn't so forgiving and just gave her the cold silent look and told her it was 'fine' and that they should move on. It was Buffy's way of being really upset with someone she couldn't kill or beat up.

Willow was just sad about the whole situation. She was disappointed with Cordelia but there was no way she could be truly upset. Willow still had nightmares to contend with from the events that happed to her. The idea of another being tortured by Angelus' web made her sick to her stomach.

"Well I'm off then. Do you want me to drive you home Will?"

"No, thanks Cordelia. In all honesty the thought of being around people in public makes me feel good."

Cordelia nodded and left, leaving the now cold cup of coffee on the table.

Willow was too lost in her thoughts to notice someone sit down across from her minutes after Cordelia had left.

"This isn't a bad cup of coffee; a little cold but not bad."

Willow was startled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, yes Angel told you not to have any contact with me. I've come here to see how you are pet. You've been having dreams haven't you?"

It was impossible for her to hide her feelings. The dreams were nightmares because she enjoyed them so much. Guilt filled her because they were with Angelus and Spike. "Yes, but they're not as bad as they used to be." It was the only thing that gave her hope. "Giles told me that after a year I'll only have those dreams every now and then."

Part of Spike was upset about that. She was his after all but he had to play it safe. Angel may not be into torture but Spike was not foolish enough to believe that he would completely abandon Willow after everything. "You never did tell me about the dreams you had. Or is that arrangement we had off the table?"

Willow would have blushed before everything that happened to her but she's no longer a child anymore. The idea of sex was no longer embarrassing to her now and from time to time she allowed her mind to travel into dark territories when she was alone.

"It is, at least for a while."

Spike was pleased with what he heard. There was a chance to claim her after all but he would have to make sure that she came to him. She was fast becoming a powerful witch. Claiming a witch was no easy feat and could lead to some rather dusty endings. "I never meant any harm to you."

"You never meant any good either. Spike, you only helped us to get back at Angelus. Don't think I don't know about the blood bonds and your interest in what you feel is your claim on me. Angel spoke to me about that and told me that he has precedence over you being you grandsire and all." Willow spoke with a confidence she didn't know she had.

He sat back and smiled at her, hunger in his eyes. "Gone is the little mouse. Angelus affected you whether you want to admit it or not. For the better I might add."

"Shut up."

"There's darkness in you now love and Angel is going to betray you one of these days because he refuses to deal with the darkness in him. I'll never do that."

His words cut into her like little glass shards. "He won't do that."

"I know him better than you ever will love. Angel betrays everyone not because he wants to but because it is in his nature to as it is in Angelus' nature to destroy what is innocent." Spike stood up and walked from the coffee shop leaving Willow with her thoughts.

Willow closed her eyes and swallowed the last of her coffee and enjoyed sitting in an area with people and no walls.

_END_

…

Well that's all folks. If you would like me to write a continuation of the story I'll do so. Write a review and let me know or send private messages. Thanks for reading!


End file.
